La elección
by PczZitoO
Summary: Rin tiene todo lo que una persona desea: un padre amoroso, amigos revoltosos y cariñosos, chicos que babean por ella y todo lo que una chica puede querer, pero nunca espero que esa suerte la llevaría a cruzarse en el camino de los odiosos chicos Kagamine. No hay escapatoria, no cuando ya esta involucrada en ese retorcido juego de seducción, en el cual ella es el premio. Modern AU
1. El reto

**¡Hellooooooooooo people!**

**Estoy de regreso por este fandom con esta historia que espero sea corta, después de darme cuenta que tenia una idea algo buena para esta pareja me decidí a escribirla, fue más por gusto que por otra cosa, quería experimentar un poco con las personalidades que pueden adoptar los personajes de vocaloid, me encantan que se adapten tan bien, pueden ser violentos, seductores, aterradores, tímidos, románticos, etc. **

**Bien los dejaré leer por el momento, el capítulo esta algo corto, pero espero que les agrade.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: <strong>_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media. La trama es mía, o eso creo. Las ideas están por ahí, yo las tome y las uní_

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**by Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**El reto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos tan pronto sintió el frio colarse entre las sabanas, era una mañana de Octubre, una de esas donde solo quería quedarse en cama y beber chocolate caliente. Permaneció recostada un rato más haciéndose un ovillo entre las sabanas hasta que su alarma sonó anunciando el comienzo de su agitado día.

Perezosa abandono su preciada cama dirigiéndose al baño anexo a su habitación, se deshizo de su pijama y se dio una ducha con agua caliente; el frio le calaba los huesos, ella siempre había sido friolenta, no entendía como sobrevivía al invierno.

—Señorita, el desayuno está servido —anunció una voz del otro lado de la puerta

No paso mucho tiempo para que ella se paseara por la habitación en bata en busca de una muda de ropa, no le costó demasiado elegir un conjunto, después de todo el día presagiaba frio y más frio. Una vez que termino de vestirse detrás del biombo que tenía en la recamara se acerco a su tocador. Ahí su reflejo mostraba el jersey caqui de cuello de tortuga que usaba, al igual que la falda negra con vuelo acompañada con mallas oscuras, se había calzado unas botas café de tacón bajo; Se paso el cepillo por el largo cabello rubio y se anudo el lazo blanco que cargaba desde su tierna infancia. El maquillaje no era necesario.

Antes de salir tomo de su cómoda el collar de oro que siempre usaba, de el pendía un dije con forma de clave de sol. Ese pequeño pedazo de metal le era tan preciado que no soportaría la idea de perderlo, era el único regalo y recuerdo de que tenia de esa persona tan querida.

Cuando entro al comedor una mesa de ocho plazas le esperaba, sin embargo, solo estaba servido el desayuno en un sitio. Suspiro resignada al tomar asiento, nuevamente desayunaría sola, tal cual como lo había hecho los días anteriores; Estaba a punto de comenzar con su plato de huevo con tocino cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

**Estoy en la entrada, date prisa**

—Demonios —exclamó al ver la hora, al parecer su ducha duro más de lo que había planeado. Apresuradamente bebió su jugo y mordisqueo una tostada con mantequilla en su trayecto al living, sin demora se puso su abrigo y se hecho el bolso al hombro.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de una mujer de cabellos verdes recogidos en una coleta alta y algo alborotada, a pesar del frio ella llevaba un corto short café y una blusa amarilla ligera, lo único abrigador que cargaba era una gabardina de igual color.

—Rin —saludó con una sonrisa al ver como la chica se acercaba a ella — ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Con frio, la temperatura es horrible —se quejó subiéndose al auto en el cual la peliverde había estado apoyada esperándola —. No puedo creer que decidieran mover la sesión para hoy, moriré de hipotermia antes de finalizar

La mujer rió acomodando su espejo retrovisor, el reflejo de la rubia apareció en su visión.

—Si bueno, son gajes del oficio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo en marcha el vehículo —. Para compensar te comprare algo de chocolate caliente y bollos ¿te apetece?

Rin asintió con una sonrisa, Sonika siempre sabía lo que quería.

Su mirada fue a parar a la ventana, del otro lado del cristal se observaba la casa vecina que había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, algo en aquel paisaje hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera y la nostalgia se instalara en su pecho.

—o—

Observo la fotografía que yacía a un costado del escritorio, en ella se podía ver a una niña sonriente, sus cabellos de oro derramándose por sus hombros y el vestido similar a los diseños de marinerito.

Su pequeña pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, edad suficiente para que fuera prometida con algún buen pretendiente, sin embargo, no existía hombre suficientemente bueno para ella. Sus colegas le habían pedido innumerables veces la mano de la chica, pero él se había negado diciendo que ella sería quien seleccionaría a su pareja, no obstante, él podía influir en la lista de pretendientes. Por supuesto que no permitiría que su pequeño rayo de sol se casara con un cualquiera, solo aquellos que eran considerados dignos de tenerla podrían competir por su mano.

Después de todo, la única hija del magnate de los negocios Dankworth solo tendría lo mejor de lo mejor.

—o—

—Buen trabajo —Sonika felicitó al ver a Rin acercarse.

La chica temblaba de frio de pies a cabeza, incluso juraría que estaba tiritando. ¿Y cómo no? Apenas usaba una blusa de mangas caídas y de largo de tres cuartos, una falda corta de material ligero sostenida por un cinturón trenzado por sobre la blusa. Una boina sobre la cabeza y unas cuantas pulseras en la mano derecha a juego con el conjunto, y que decir acerca de los zapatos de listones, nada que ver con sus cómodas y calientitas botas

La mujer le ofreció un vaso térmico que contenía té caliente, Rin bebió a sorbos pequeños, no deseaba quemarse la lengua.

Ambas se encontraban en un parque en plena sesión de fotos para una revista de moda, Rin había probado un sinfín de modelos y estilos, desde lo casual hasta lo elegante y ropa deportiva. Vestidos, conjuntos de pantalones, faldas, shorts y blusas tanto descubiertas como con abundantes adornos. Toda la mañana se le había pasado entre cámaras, ropa de diseñador, accesorios y maquillaje que era retocado en cada fotografía.

—Rin —llamó una mujer desde el interior de un remolque, la jefa de vestuario y maquillaje, Ann —, regresa, debemos tenerte lista para la siguiente ronda.

La rubia menor asintió devolviendo el vaso a su representante para encaminarse hacia su estilista, deseaba que todo eso pronto terminara, si fuera un día normal no le importaría quedarse, pero desgraciadamente era uno de esos días que no le agradaban. En el interior Ann la esperaba junto con Mako, su otra estilista y encargada de estilo.

—Cámbiate rápido —animó Mako entregándole un conjunto consistente en una blusa larga entallada debajo del pecho con estampado de flores y unos shorts blancos cortos. Rin ahogo un gemido, más ropa ligera para semejante clima.

Tan pronto salió del cambiador Ann la hizo sentar frente a un tocador alumbrado por bastantes focos para proceder a peinarla y a retocar el maquillaje. Rin se quedo quieta, dejándose hacer rulos en el cabello y permitiendo que pinceladas de maquillaje rozaran su rostro. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el collar de clave de sol que reposaba en un exhibidor a un lado del tocador.

Su mente inevitablemente se lleno de una voz cálida y reconfortante, esa persona le hablaba dulcemente

—_¿Estás bien Rin? No llores, si lo vuelven a hacer me encargare de ellos _

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz que resonaba en sus recuerdos, en ellos se vio ella de pequeña, llorando mientras una mano amable acariciaba su cabeza; la imagen fue reemplazada por otra, ahí esa persona le entregaba su tan preciado collar, su rostro irreconocible mostraba una sonrisa que de pequeña le quitaba el aliento.

—_¿En serio es para mí?_

—_cuando lo vi pensé en ti, porque Rin cuando sonríe es como el sol_

Más lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta derramarse sobre su ropa, solo que esta vez eran de tristeza pura, la persona frente a ella se marchaba para nunca volver, ella lo sabía.

—_¡No quiero que te vayas …!_

—_Rin, tengo que irme, pero regresare por ti, lo prometo _

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el llamado de Mako. Sus ojos azules reflejaban melancolía contenida, toda esa melancolía acumulada durante tantos años.

Ella aún esperaba, y lo seguiría haciendo.

—o—

El sol se había puesto cuando Sonika la había dejado en su casa, ella le había pedido que la dejara frente a la reja principal, estirar las piernas no le haría mal.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos relacionados con los deberes de la escuela y el hecho de que mañana sería lunes que no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de pie en la entrada de la gran casa, incluso las rejas eléctricas ya se habían abierto y dejado el paso libre.

Su móvil vibró en su bolso, le había puesto silencio durante toda la sesión de fotos, Rin observo la pantalla cerciorándose de quien la llamaba para después apretar el botón para contestar.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Rin! —Chilló emocionada una voz del otro lado de la línea —, voy de regreso a Tokyo ¿Quieres algo de Kyoto? Hay tantos suvenires bonitos

—Miku —saludo la rubia —, deja pienso ¿Qué tal un CD de FOB? Espera, eh estado buscando un libro llamado Iron King

—Ok, CD o libro, anotado —dijo Miku haciendo un sonido como una risilla, del otro lado de la línea Rin pudo percibir mucho ruido, seguramente estaba en un centro comercial —, llamaré a Gumi, nos vemos mañana

La línea se cortó antes de que Rin pudiera agregar algo más, suspiro, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de preguntarle como le había ido en el concierto. Giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a entrar a su propiedad cuando un vehículo y varias voces llamaron su atención. Movida por la curiosidad se acerco sigilosamente para poder ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto.

Varias personas subían y bajaban de un camión de mudanzas y para su sorpresa dicho camión estaba frente a la casa que había permanecido deshabitada por bastante tiempo. Sus pies se movieron entre los cargadores y los muebles, todos los objetos descargados estaban dispuestos en el jardín de la casa recién ocupada. Se quedó al margen de la reja, curioseando y tratando de adivinar quién o quienes serian los nuevos inquilinos

La visión del jardín con sus flores y sus arbustos le infundieron una nostalgia que no supo reconocer, ella no recordaba haber entrado o estado ahí antes. Su mirada zafiro inevitablemente se encontró con otra de igual magnitud, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de ello.

La habían descubierto.

—o—

Varios hombres y mujeres de gran influencia y renombre se encontraban sentados alrededor una gran mesa, la junta era precedida por el jefe y presidente de las empresas Dankworth, Alexander Dankworth, quien observaba a cada uno de los presentes con el rostro serio.

—Eh decidido dar la mano de mi hija en matrimonio —anunció causando alegría y emoción, tener a la única heredera de las empresas Dankworth como esposa de alguno de sus hijos era poseer gran influencia en el mercado a nivel mundial.

Ningún empresario declinaría tal oportunidad, era tener el futuro de la familia completamente asegurado por un par de décadas. Una parte del grupo felicito al hombre diciendo cosas amables y haciendo bromas con respecto a la posible distancia que se daría entre padre-hija por el matrimonio, todos deseaban ser la familia afortunada que tuviera la mano de la señorita Dankworth.

—¿Y bien señor Dankworth, quién es el afortunado que ha logrado convencerlo de dar a su preciada hija en matrimonio? —inquirió el presidente y fundador de la empresa automovilística LVX, el joven debió ser de su agrado para entregarle a tan preciada princesa

—Será quien elija mi hija, por supuesto —dijo dejando a las personas algo confundidas ¿Acaso aun no elegía?

Pretendientes no le faltaban a la señorita, innumerables veces más de un valiente se había acercado al padre en busca del consentimiento de ser su pareja, pero muy pocos había pasado las estrictas pruebas a los que los sometía el hombre, e incluso no duraban mucho con la chica. Ella podía tener todo y a cualquiera cuando y donde lo quisiera.

—Eh dicho que daré la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, más yo no elegiré al prometido, ella está en todo derecho de elegir con quien se quiere casar —señalo aclarándose la garganta —. El reto está aquí: Todas las familias a las que eh notificado acerca de esto pueden competir por la mano de mi hija, yo reconoceré a quien sea que ella elija de entre sus primogénitos, sin embargo, solo un hijo de cada familia puede participar, quiero igualdad de posibilidades.

Las personas en la sala contuvieron el aliento, él hombre estaba ofreciéndoles a su primogénita como premio, tal cual alimento sagrado en charola de oro y plata.

—¿E-está diciendo Mr Dankworth que quien logre enamorar a su hija será quien se case con ella? —preguntó anonadada la presidenta de la industria petrolera del país.

El hombre negó lentamente

—No quien la enamoré, sino quien posea su corazón —rectificó.

El enamoramiento era simple y algo volátil, a veces podría darse y otras no, incluso podría confundirse con simple capricho y deseo, pero la posesión era sinónimo de protección y atención, iba de la mano con el enamoramiento, pero a un nivel mucho más alto que simple cariño y atracción.

La sala quedo en silencio.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, el señor Dankworth se recostó en su silla esperando alguna pregunta o reacción, pero no hubo más que solo miradas furtivas y más silencio.

Al parecer la batalla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Es el fin del primer capítulo! <strong>

**Bien, pondré una clasificación T por lenguaje y por posibles escenas, debo decir que nunca eh escrito un Lemmon, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para intentarlo, bien ¿Con quién creen que quede? Obviamente es un Len x Rin, pero nada será fácil. **

**Decidí**** que Rin sea modelo porque ponerla de cantante esta muy usado ¡Puff! ya sea que vocaloid es de música****, pero decidí cambiar un poco las reglas, ya verán a lo que me refiero. ¿Quién creen que sea quien descubrió a Rin? Chan-chan-chan-chan.**

**Bueno, este escrito será para experimentar mi escritura, así que veremos como resulta todo esto.**

**Nos leemos luego gente, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :u **

**Frijolitos y pollitos, dejen review.**

**Un escritor vive de eso, sin ellos nos morimos, y morir es lo mismo que no existir en FF.**


	2. Posesión

**¡hola hola!**

**¿Cuanto tiempo ah pasado? Ya no tengo idea ¡puff!**

**Este capítulo me costo un poco y lo corregí tres veces porque simplemente no me agradaba como quedaba, al final este fue el resultado, no fue tan malo, creo.**

**Estoy feliz de recibir review, me hacen ser la persona más feliz cuando leo sus comentarios, aunque se que no los merezco. Gracias igual a las personas que me dieron FAV's y ALERT's, un abrazo psicológico y besos. Y supongo que también agradeceré las visitas, aun cuando no comenten.**

**Se darán cuenta en la lectura que Rin tendrá un nombre no tan sorpresa para los aficionados a Monthy, son cosas de su nacionalidad y así. 96Neko será Kuroneko, ya que 9 se lee Kyu y 6 como Roku, lo que da lugar a un sonido similar a kuro, que es negro.**

**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que explicar por ahora, supongo**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: <strong>_Vocaloid es propiedad y creación de Yamaha, la historia es mía, o algo así._

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**Posesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

Rin se quedo silenciosa y quieta hasta el punto de contener la respiración.

A pocos metros frente a ella una mirada curiosa la inspeccionaba, una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro dejándola confundida, la rubia solo atino a quedarse de piedra cuando noto que quien la había pillado espiando se le acercaba a paso tranquilo. Asustada volteo a todas direcciones esperando que no fuera a ella a quien se aproximaba, desgraciadamente era la única por esos lares además de los cargadores, quienes en ese momento estaban ocupados en el otro extremo de la verja.

—¡Rin! —de pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo que la dejo sin aire y tan tiesa como una pieza de porcelana.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que la recién mudada vecina la estaba abrazando como si fueran viejas conocidas. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, ojos del mismo color y cabello igual de rubio. Por suerte sus facciones eran diferentes al igual que el desarrollo de sus cuerpos, o de lo contrario Rin estaría un paso más cerca de desfallecer ahí mismo.

—¡Oh Riliane! —exclamó con una sonrisa llena de dicha y felicidad que hizo sentir a la otra rubia desorientada ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta familiaridad? La chica rompió el abrazo para poder verla de pies a cabeza —cuanto tiempo, tú cabello ah crecido, incluso sigues llevando tus orejas de conejo

Rin la miro confundida cuando la vio reír discretamente, suprimió las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, si no mal recordaba solo cargaba su lazo blanco.

Por más que trataba de recordarla no podía, tal vez la estaba confundiendo con alguien ¿Pero como sabía su nombre? Muy pocos la llamaban Riliane.

—Soy Lenka —dijo amablemente, Rin asintió no sin antes mandarle una mirada recelosa, el nombre no le sonaba familiar —, solíamos jugar cuando íbamos al parvulario, o al menos hasta que nos fuimos a estudiar a Alemania.

_¡Oh!_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir como respuesta.

Ahora que lo mencionaba tenía un ligero acento al hablar y sus ropas no le eran familiares ؙ—ser modelo la hacía ser consciente de algunas tendencias de la estación, desgraciadamente— pero el vestido tejido y sus encajes no eran algo que ella hubiera visto recientemente. ¡Espera! ¿Ella había dicho que eran conocidas del parvulario? Vaya memoria la suya, ella y apenas recordaba que había comido el día anterior.

Un tirón fue suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, para cuando se dio cuenta Lenka la arrastraba al interior de la propiedad mientras hablaba y hablaba, Rin solo podía asentir y tratar de prestar atención, se sentía algo mal por no recordarla, en especial cuando ella la trataba como si fueran amigas cercanas

—Veo que te quedaste en Japón, no sabes cuánto te envidio. Todo esto de regresar es un lio —comentó haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, Rin la miro de reojo, a pesar de que estaba hablando de algo que le molestaba ella aun conservaba ese aire tranquilo, ni siquiera había real muestra de enojo o molestia en su rostro —, aunque Alemania es interesante no hay nada mejor que el lugar de origen

Lenka le sonrió amigablemente contagiando a la otra rubia

—¡Hey! Miren a quien encontré —exclamó tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de la gran casa —, estoy segura de que se alegraran de verte — comentó mientras se internaba a una de las habitaciones

—¡Espe—¡ —trato de detenerla, pero la chica avanzó buscando algo con la mirada

Rin la siguió algo dudosa, no tenía ni idea de a quienes se estaba refiriendo.

La habitación era espaciosa, tal vez una sala de estar, grandes ventanales dejaban pasar los últimos rayos del sol dando un aire fantasmagórico a los muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas.

—Aquí estas —saludó Lenka al ver a alguien sobre el sofá de tres plazas.

Rin al estar de pie en el acceso no podía ver más que el espaldar del sofá, el nerviosismo la invadió, por la forma en la que se refería Lenka de los demás significaba que también la conocían. ¡Genial! Tenía que recordar tomar vitaminas para la memoria.

—Vamos, levántate —dijo negando con la cabeza a la vez que una mata de cabello rubio se alzaba por sobre el borde del respaldo.

No fue sorprendente toparse con un par de ojos similares a los de Lenka, existían pequeñas diferencias como el cabello corto, un par de pasadores y, el simple y sencillo hecho de que esa persona era un hombre. El chico la miro somnoliento, bostezando sordamente mientras centraba su vista en las dos chicas

—Rinto, ella es Rin ¿La recuerdas?

La incomodidad se instalo en el pecho de la invitada, él no dejaba de verla con esos ojos penetrantes que parecía que la recorrían en busca de algo en especifico.

—Sí, la recuerdo —contestó después de un momento de silencio.

Rinto tomó asiento dejando espacio libre para que ambas se sentaran, su ropa estaba arrugada y parecía que llevaba bastante rato durmiendo.

—Toma asiento, iré por algo de beber —habló Lenka gentilmente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

Rin casi suelta un jadeo al verse ante la idea de quedarse sola con Rinto ¡Ella apenas lo conocía!, es decir, podían ser conocidos de infancia, pero eso ya no contaba cuando uno de ellos ya ni recordaba al otro. Él aun la miraba, lo sentía a pesar de no enfrentar su mirada. Dudo un momento sobre si quedarse de pie o sentarse, al final optó por lo segundo, Rinto la seguiría observando ya sea de pie o sentada. Sus manos se mantuvieron en su regazo al igual que su mirada. El sol ya se había puesto y la oscuridad se acentuaba más a su alrededor, ninguno hizo ademan de prender la luz, Rin no se creía capaz, no cuando unos ojos la estudiaban y recorrían constantemente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación adecuada con él, y Rinto no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

—¿A-así que estudiaron en Alemania? —comentó algo vacilante.

Silencio.

Debió esperarlo, él no parecía muy hablador.

Ya estaba resignada a que se mantendrían en un silencio incomodo hasta el regreso de Lenka cuando él hablo, su voz sonó cercana, tanto así que ella sintió su aliento rozar su mejilla.

—Te has vuelto más hermosa —susurró contra su oído causándole escalofríos, automáticamente busco su mirada para encontrarla a escasos milímetros de ella, observándola como un felino al acecho —Riliane… —su voz ronca y la cercanía de sus rostros era la peor arma que podía usar contra ella

Él se acerco inclinándose sobre Rin, pero esta se alejo un poco retrocediendo, mientras él más se acercaba ella se tiraba sobre el sofá en busca de escapatoria, grave fue su error al notar que su espalda estaba contra la acolchonada superficie. Rinto estaba a gatas sobre ella, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el sofá

—¿R-Rinto-san? —cuestionó nerviosa poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para empujar un poco

El chico atrapo su rostro con sus manos a la vez que sus ojos fijos y profundos la observaban recorriendo cada centímetro de sus rasgos, ella contuvo el aliento al sentir como perfilaba sus pómulos en una sutil caricia, él estaba concentrado en ella, sus miradas conectadas a través de la oscuridad dejándola absorta en aquel mar de profundo azul. Rin se mordió el labio sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando él se relamió los labios y se inclino más hacía ella con el afán de destruir el espacio que los separaba. Su aliento caliente choco contra su boca haciéndola regresar por un momento a la realidad

¿Acaso él planeaba…?

La luz se prendió iluminando toda la sala sacando a Rin de su estupor, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer empujo a Rinto con todas sus fuerzas y se incorporo rápidamente, su respiración agitada por aquel contacto

El rubio dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban con firmeza y seriedad, ahí, de pie junto al marco del acceso se encontraba un chico con los brazos cruzados y terriblemente tranquilo. Rin por su parte no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, incluso la presencia de Rinto a su lado la hacía querer que la tierra se la tragase, los habían visto, de eso estaba segura. Y para rematar ella era la única que parecía arrepentida, Rinto actuó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con pocos ánimos

—Lenka me mando a buscarlos, sirvió algo de té y pastelillos —comentó el otro fijando su mirada sobre la rubia, quien cubría su rostro rojizo con sus largos mechones

—Ya veo, se molestara si la hacemos esperar

Rinto se puso de pie y avanzo hacía la salida, incluso el era consciente del pequeño monstruo en el que se podía a llegar a convertir su hermana cuando se enojaba. Repentinamente Rin se puso de pie llamando la atención de los dos chicos, reuniendo el poco valor que aún le quedaba levanto el rostro y se dirigió a ambos apresuradamente

—L-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Discúlpenme con Lenka p-por favor —masculló antes de abandonar el living con paso apresurado.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron marcharse en silencio.

Rinto reanudo su marcha al comedor, donde seguramente su hermanita no estaría muy feliz al escuchar que su invitada había escapado. El otro chico permaneció quieto, observando a través de los ventanales como la melena rubia se alejaba rápidamente entre la oscuridad del jardín.

Seguía siendo tan inocente como la recordaba.

Una sonrisa se extendió entre sus labios.

—o—

Rin a travesó el jardín oscuro como pudo, tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la casa comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo, y no era para menos ¡Ella casi había besado al hermano de Lenka! O mejor dicho ¡Rinto casi la había besado! Y vaya en qué situación

Cerró los ojos tratando de sacar la imagen de su rubia cabeza.

Lenka la invitaba cordialmente a su casa ¿y ella que hacía? ¿Coquetear con su hermano? No, eso no, era al revés.

Un ruido agudo y el sonido de un auto al detenerse la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle sin el menor cuidado, a punto de ser atropellada.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —Grito alguien desde el interior haciéndole una señal obscena —, ve por dónde vas idiota.

Rin retrocedió algo aturdida, la fuerte luz de los faros y el ruido del claxon aun sonando no la dejaban pensar con claridad, sus pies tropezaron y su peso la llevo hacía atrás lista para caer de sentón, no obstante, eso nunca sucedió. Unas fuertes manos la recibieron en plena caída.

—¡Déjela en paz pendejo! —habló un chico de forma autoritaria guiándola hacía la acera.

El conductor les grito nuevamente unos cuantos insultos antes de salir despedido a alta velocidad.

Ella levanto la vista en busca de quien la había ayudado, no se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Mikuo Hatsune mirándole preocupado

—Rinny ¿estás bien? —interrogó aun sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Llevaba una chaqueta gris sobre una polera blanca con el logotipo de AC-DC, tenis deportivo y pantalones oscuros.

Ella asintió recuperando su espacio, realmente había sido tan tonta para hacer semejante estupidez. Era consciente que su vida estaba en peligro cada tanto, pero nunca creyó que ella misma se lanzara con el pecho expuesto a la muerte.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó ya tranquila —¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde

Mikuo sonrió, estaba aun algo preocupado, tan solo bajo del auto y se encontró con la escena de su mejor amiga a punto de ser hecha papilla por una camioneta.

—Estaba de visita en casa de los Shion, así que pensé en pasar a saludar —Rin comenzó a caminar hacía su casa seguida por él —, además me interesa escuchar cómo te fue en la sesión, se que pronto tendrás una entrevista.

—Sí, bueno, no fue la gran cosa —murmuró Rin atravesando las rejas eléctricas de la casa, su mirada fue a parar un segundo a la casa de junto, negó derrotada.

Mikuo le siguió la mirada, algo ahí no le gusto nada, pero prefirió callárselo.

—o—

—¡Rin~!

La chica hizo el amaine de voltear tan pronto escucho su nombre, sin embargo, un abrazo inesperado la tomo por sorpresa.

Kaito Shion la apretó contra sí, demasiado feliz para notar que la rubia trataba de alejarse de él como podía, suficiente tenia con que Mikuo hiciera lo mismo cada vez que se le antojaba para tener que incluir a Kaito en eso. Los chicos Hatsune venían detrás de él, discutiendo acerca de quien sabe que. Mikuo parecía divertirse con la escena, ambos recién arribaban, sus cuerpos tan similares ataviados con el uniforme femenino y masculino correspondiente.

—Kaito —habló Miku alejándolo de la rubia de un solo tirón de oreja, él se quejo, su cuerpo inclinado de forma dolorosa por la diferencia de estaturas —, hazme un favor y deja de manosear a Rin

—Pero si solo la saludaba —se defendió tocando su oreja lastimada, la de cabellos turquesas resopló por lo bajo, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Ajá —rodó los ojos, tanto Kaito como Mikuo amaban a Rin hasta el punto de mimarla y sobreprotegerla hasta extremos insospechados. Ella tenía que actuar como medidor —, vamos Rin, o se nos hará tarde

La aludida asintió comenzando a avanzar junto a su amiga, ambas portando el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria 'Pompeu Fabra', una academia cuyos estándares eran de los más altos en el país, todo aquel que quisiera hacerse de una imagen buena y el reconocimiento de los demás pasaba por aquel lugar. El uniforme femenino era una simple falda de tablones roja en conjunto de una blusa blanca y una corbata negra, el masculino por su parte eran pantalones. Rin al igual que sus amigos se cargaban un sweater en tono crema, uno de los colores permitidos para usar en temporada de frio

—¿Cómo te fue en el concierto? —inquirió Rin interesada en el tema, cuando Miku la hubo llamado no le dio oportunidad de preguntar

—¡De maravilla! Kyoto es tan lindo, incluso me dieron algunos regalos como agradecimiento —Miku comentó animada. En su brazo llevaba colgando una bolsa bastante grande, en la cual no tardo en rebuscar, sin más le tendió a Rin un envoltorio de papel —es tú pedido, encontré ambos

Mikuo miro con curiosidad como la chica abría el regalo dejando ver un libro y la caratula de un CD, sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse provocando que su prima sonriera encantada.

—¿Y para mí? —cuestiono acercándose a la de coletas, Kaito la flanqueo del otro lado, interesado por los obsequios.

Miku rebusco en la bolsa, saco dos paquetes envueltos en papel que entrego a ambos chicos, quienes los miraron ilusionados

—Es todo lo que puede encontrar para ustedes

Mikuo recibió un sobre con varios CD'S, soltó un silbido por lo bajo al revisar cada uno, todos y cada uno eran de su gusto, tan propio de ella. Kaito se encontró con un paquete de galletas de mantequilla y un pequeño amuleto de la suerte de color rojo.

—¡Eres la mejor Miku!

—Miku-sama para ti —exigió al ver como el peliazul disfrutaba de su presente —. Tsk, todo lo que debo hacer por un par de inútiles —masculló negando suavemente. Rin sonrió, ella podía tratarlos de esa forma, pero en el fondo los apreciaba demasiado

La charla se extendió mientras atravesaban los pasillos y se dirigían hacía sus casilleros, en el camino se encontraron con otros compañeros de clases y profesores, casi a todos —A Miku le caí mal la creída de Zatsune, solía llamar _perra_ como su sobre nombre clave — les dio un presente, aunque no todos tan buenos como los de sus amigos cercanos. Incluso había llevado a Kuroneko un paquete de esferas de tapioca para que pudiera hacer sus propias bebidas, cabe señalar que el chico casi le declaraba un amor eterno mayor al de su novia.

—Todos pedían más, fue una lástima que tuviera que marcharme tan pronto —hablaba Miku dejando algunas cosas en su taquilla.

Rin sonrió al escuchar eso, sabía lo mucho que Miku amaba cantar, la música era su vida, literalmente, puesto ella era toda una Idol, tenía el talento, carisma y el apoyo de una productora discográfica tan reconocida como Voca On.

—Al parecer América te ah enamorado —Rin sonrió ante la mirada ilusionada de su amiga, en las vacaciones de verano había sido telonera de una cantante americana que dio una pequeña gira en E.U

—Deberías haber estado ahí, fue hermoso —ambas chicas comenzaron a avanzar por entre los pasillos, Mikuo y Kaito iban un poco más rezagados dándoles espacio—, hablaré con mi manager para saber acerca de mi próxima gira, si los discos siguen vendiéndose tan bien en el extranjero pronto podré hacer una gira internacional y no dudes que te llevaré conmigo

—Eso me encantaría, salir del país de vez en cuando no está mal

Ambas rieron encantadas con la idea, después de todo salir de Japón sería toda una aventura. Inevitablemente Rin no pudo evitar pensar en Lenka, ella había dicho que regreso de Alemania, eso quería decir que tal vez había visitado otros sitios interesantes junto a…

Su rostro no tardo en estallar de vergüenza como si fuera un volcán en erupción.

Rinto, el hermano de Lenka se le venía a la cabeza al igual que el casi beso de la noche anterior. Ella había sido muy grosera al no despedirse de Lenka como la etiqueta mandaba, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada para verla a la cara, en especial cuando casi había besado a su hermano.

Ahogo un suspiro de culpabilidad, más tarde pasaría a saludarla y llevarle algún presente por su recién regreso a Japón, por supuesto consultaría antes por la presencia de Rinto, no deseaba verlo por el momento.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón, dentro algunos compañeros de clases ya estaban en sus puestos. Las chicas se voltearon en dirección a sus amigos para despedirse ya que compartían clases diferentes. Mikuo se acerco rápido a ella, quien sin darse cuenta mostraba un color rosado en las mejillas por estar pensando en el rubio, sin poder evitarlo se vio envuelta en los brazos del chico.

—Mikuo, me asfixias —declaró al verse sometida bajo el brazo de su amigo, quien froto vigorosamente su puño en la coronilla de la chica.

Rin se retorció incomoda, detestaba que le hiciera eso, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, esa era una de las formas en las que le mostraba su cariño. Él no paro incluso cuando el cabello de ella obtuvo estática, no fue hasta que Miku le propino un zape contundente que la soltó a regañadientes. Rin le miraba algo disconforme, sus manos alisando su cabello ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—Las veo luego —aviso con una sonrisa tomando una dirección diferente junto al azulado.

Rin le despidió con un sutil movimiento de muñeca mientras la otra le sacaba la lengua como toda una cría.

—¡Gumi! —chilló Miku tan pronto ingresaron al aula de clases, la aludida estaba en su puesto, leyendo tranquilamente una revista de moda — ¡te traje lo que pediste!

Unos ojos verdes no tardaron en elevarse para encontrarse con un envoltorio de papel mate que le era tendido por la chica de cabellos turquesas, quien sonreía de manera radiante.

—Ah, gracias Miku —contestó recibiendo el envoltorio bajo la mirada azulada de Rin ¿Qué le habría pedido a Miku de Kyoto? Para su mala suerte la peliverde guardo el paquete bajo su mesa —; Veo que tu sesión de fotos fue todo un éxito —comentó a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, tan típica de ella.

—¡Yo quiero ver! —Miku tomó la revista de las manos de su amiga y se apresuro a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar algunas fotos de Rin en trajes casuales, su rostro se volvió meticuloso, evaluando cada vestuario usado

—No me hables de eso, fue todo un martirio por el clima helado que ya ah comenzado —vociferó tomando su asiento habitual, el penúltimo puesto de la fila pegada a la ventana.

—Pero si has salido bien, no sé de qué te quejas —Miku observaba una foto de la chica usando una vestido floreado con detalles en blanco y amarillo, su cabello atado en una trenza floja que descansaba en su hombro —, el poder usar toda esa ropa hermosa es la envidia de toda mujer

Gumi sonrió ante el comentario

—Entonces eh fallado como fémina, mi sueño es comer todos los postres que existen

—No tienes porque desear parecer más linda, tú ya tienes novio —apunto Rin conociendo lo que Miku diría, ella siempre decía que una mujer debía lucir dócil, hermosa y amable. Casi la descripción de Lenka

Kiyoteru-sensei ingreso al aula haciendo callar el alboroto matinal e interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Todos a sus puestos —ordenó dejando el maletín que traía consigo sobre el escritorio. Se acomodo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se posiciono frente a la pizarra —; Hoy recibiremos a dos estudiantes que se incorporaran al curso, denles una agradable bienvenida.

La puerta fue abierta tan pronto el lugar se lleno de murmullos de expectación, recibir alumnos tres meses después de iniciar curso era algo que sucedía pocas veces. Los pasos de los recién llegados no tardaron en resonar en los oídos de Rin, quien se quedo petrificada en su sitio, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Hiyama-sensei le entrego un plumón a uno de ellos, quien procedió a escribir su nombre mientras el segundo se mantenía indiferente, barriendo con sus ojos azules a todo el grupo, quienes lo miraban curiosos. Las imágenes de la noche anterior abrumaron a Rin hasta el punto de encogerse en su asiento y desear ser invisible.

Una caligrafía hermosa y cuidada se mostro en el pizarrón al terminar de escribir sus nombres, todos sus compañeros los observaban interesados y prácticamente embobados

—Buenos días —habló una voz dulce y melódica llamando la atención de todos, su vocecita era como el tintinear de una campana de cristal —, mi nombre es Kagamine Lenka —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia para después sonreír y señalar al chico junto a ella — y el es mi hermano, Kagamine Len, por favor cuiden de nosotros.

El chico rubio imito a su hermana, inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto para después hacer una sonrisa radiante que dejo a más de la mitad del cuerpo femenino embobado con ese simple gesto. Rin ahogo un grito de pánico, ese chico era el que había ingresado al living cuando estaba a solas con Rinto, a pesar de no haberlo visto bien por su apresurada huida podía jurar que era la misma persona.

Lenka no tardó en cruzar su mirada con la suya, dulcemente agito su mano en saludo causando que más de la mitad del grupo le dirigiera una mirada curiosa, incluido el hermano de la chica

Era terriblemente perturbador el parecido que había encontrado el día anterior con respecto a su recién encontrada amiga de parvulario con ella misma, pero más aterrador era la similitud entre ambos hermanos, incluso Len tenía el cabello largo —aunque no tanto como Lenka— atado en una coletita alta.

—Veamos, en que sitios los pondré —habló el profesor meditando un poco su elección, para miedo de Rin sus ojos fueron a parar al asiento vacío detrás de ella —, Hay dos asientos cercanos detrás de Dankworth —comentó señalándola.

Los hermanos asintieron haciéndose camino al lugar indicado, Lenka lucía una sonrisa simpática que atraía a los chicos como imanes mientras Len se mantenía sereno y sin gesto alguno, causando suspiros enamoradizos de sus compañeras

—Es aliviante saber que estas en la misma clase —suspiro la Kagamine tan pronto se encontró frente a Rin, quien no pudo hacer más que un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Lenka dejo su mochila sobre el escritorio detrás de ella, por su parte Len tomo el asiendo del lado derecho a su hermana, cosa que alivio indescriptiblemente a Rin.

El profesor tomo un plumón y con libro en mano comenzó a apuntar algunas formulas en la pizarra, más Rin no pudo siquiera copiar adecuadamente, sentía sobre ella una mirada similar a la que Rinto le había dedicado el día anterior, cosa que la ponía de nervios.

Se sintió abochornarse y como sus orejas se tornaban rojas ante la terrible conclusión a la que había llegado:

Era definitivo, él la había reconocido.

—o—

Gumi y Rin se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la cafetería, Miku se había marchado junto a Kuroneko para apartar lugares, por su parte Mikuo las esperaba en la puerta, escuchando música tranquilamente.

—Lenka-chan ¿Qué música te gusta?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Rin se vio atraída por esos comentarios, la pequeña rubia estaba rodeada por varios chicos, quienes soltaban preguntas sin ton ni son confundiéndola, incluso su hermano estaba siendo atosigado por las chicas de la clase y otras del grupo de alado. Él por su parte parecía manejarlo mucho mejor que la pobre Lenka, que no sabía dónde esconderse

En acto de piedad se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa

—¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? —invitó. A Lenka se le ilumino la mirada, le gustaba su nueva clase, pero el tratar con tantos chicos a la vez le parecía agotador

Para desilusión de sus admiradores ella tomo su mano y se puso de pie, con bento en mano avanzó junto a Rin, su mirada recayó sobre su hermano mellizo, quien se disculpo encantadoramente con las chicas y la siguió.

—Así que te trajiste a los gemelos —apuntó Gumi cuando la vio salir con ellos —, me agrada, carne fresca

Tanto Len como Lenka la miraron un tanto precavidos a lo que la peliverde soltó una carcajada, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con ellos. Mikuo los inspecciono curioso, a ellos no los había visto para nada.

—Son nuevos —dijo Rin a Mikuo mientras entraban a la cafetería, Miku les hizo una señal desde una mesa al otro extremo —, son Len y Lenka —señalo a cada uno.

—Soy Mikuo Hatsune, un gusto

—El gusto es nuestro —Lenka le sonrió, y por un momento el se vio deslumbrado por aquel gesto.

El grupo tomo asiento en medio del jaleo del casino. Gumi fue recibida con un beso de Kuroneko, Miku rodaba los ojos antes los comentarios de Kaito y Rin y Mikuo se sentaron juntos, como solían hacerlo. Los hermanos tomaron asiento frente a ellos, fue cuestión de un intercambio de saludos para que todos les preguntaran acerca de sus vidas.

—Así que vienen de Alemania, ¿Qué tal las alemanas? —Kaito preguntó interesado

—Son hermosas, pero demasiado hoscas —Len comentó comiendo de su bento, Lenka rodo los ojos —, les falta algo de feminidad

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacía Rin, quien platicaba con Mikuo acerca del CD que le había dado Miku. Sus mechones largos de oro enmarcaban su rostro y sus grandes ojos azules le daban un aire inocente, ella poseía gestos suaves y recatados, lo que lo hacía pensar que ella sería la carne fresca del festín que se aproximaba.

—Pensé que eran de las que lo daban todo —El peliazul elevo sus cejas en modo sugestivo ganándose un golpe de la chica Hatsune

Len medito un momento sus palabras para luego sonreír enigmáticamente

—Sí, son apasionadas, pero no tanto como uno esperaría

—No hables de ellas como si fueran una marca de soda—apuntó Lenka guardando su cajita de almuerzo, Len le hizo un gesto de disculpa, ella era una defensora de los derechos de las chicas.

El timbre sonó anunciando un nuevo periodo, el grupo se encamino hacía el aula, las chicas pararon en el baño mientras ellos siguieron de largo. Miku se retoco el maquillaje mientras Gumi charlaba junto con Lenka, quien parecía adaptarse bastante bien al círculo de amigos de la rubia. Por su parte Rin espero a fuera, ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de ingresar al sanitario

—Rin-san —llamó un chico de un grado menor

—Sakine-san —saludo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento —Rin parpadeo algo confundida, pero acepto la invitación.

Al otro extremo del pasillo Mikuo notó como Meito era seguido por Rin, quien platicaba ajena a los ojos que la seguían hasta salir a los pasillos exteriores, Len igual se había percatado de eso, pero no dijo nada

—¿Ese no es Meito Sakine del club de futbol? —Pregunto Kaito apuntando en la dirección donde había desaparecido con su amiga —No sabía que él estaba interesado en Rin

—Bueno, ya era hora para la confesión de este mes —Mikuo llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras retomaba el paso a su salón, Miku y las demás recién salían del wáter. Era normal tener que ver de vez en cuando a un chico confesándose a la rubia, la gran mayoría eran rechazados, unos pocos tenían suerte de salir con ella unas semanas

—¿No quieres saber cómo terminara esta vez?

—No, es bastante obvio que será rechazado.

Len hecho un último vistazo antes de avanzar a la par de sus compañeros, definitivamente ya había tomado una resolución.

Rin sería suya.

—o—

—¡Rin! —gritó Lenka al verla de pie frente a la academia, la rubia parecía esperar a alguien

La campana de salida había sonado desde hacía un buen rato por lo que la institución estaba casi vacía, incluso el estacionamiento parecía desierto a excepción de un único auto aparcado. Rin la encontró saliendo del edificio junto a su hermano, ambos a la par como si estuvieran sincronizados

—Lenka ¿qué hacen aun aquí? —saludo al ver como los hermanos Kagamine se acercaban a ella.

—Papeleo de traslado —dijo la menor haciendo un gesto de desagrado, copias aquí, sellos, firmas. Nadie le había dicho que transferirse de una escuela a otra era tan agotador — ¿y tú?

Rin suspiró y elevo su vista hacía el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, el clima ya comenzaba a enfriar y eso la hacía hizo encogerse más sobre su suéter, deseo no haber olvidado su chaqueta

—Se supone que mi manager iba a venir a buscarme, pero parece que se le ah olvidado —dijo resignada, Sonika la había dejado plantada, otra vez, Se supone que debía ser al revés

—Uhm, que mal —susurró al ver como Rin revisaba su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje o llamada, por su expresión no le fue difícil darse cuenta que no había nada de nada—. Si quieres puedes regresar con nosotros, de todas formas vivimos cerca

Rin levanto la vista de su móvil para mirarla por un segundo, Lenka parecía animada ante la idea, aunque la expresión de Len no le decía nada en concreto, después de todo él parecía pasar de ella, cosa que la aliviaba

—Sí, creo que estaría bien, algo es mejor que nada

Len las guio al auto que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, un AVO de color amarillo, bastante simple, pero cómodo y practico. No fue sorpresa para Rin saber que él sabía conducir, Mikuo y Kuroneko también sabían al igual que muchos otros estudiantes. Lenka tomo el asiento del copiloto, lo que la dejo con el privilegio de escoger la estación de radio de su preferencia, cosa que a Len no le agrado demasiado. La canción de Iggy Azalea y Ariana Grande resonaba entre los vidrios cerrados del auto, flotando de forma firme y clara. Lenka tararea la melodía y hacia los coros mientras Rin se divertía al escuchar su suave voz imitar a la de las cantantes.

—Cámbiala no me gusta —repitió por quinta vez el chico, sus ojos puestos al frente. Casi todas las estaciones habían sido vetadas por él.

Lenka inflo sus mofletes y lo miro acusadora.

—No lo haré —dijo cruzándose de brazos —, eres un amargado, en esta se queda.

Len llevo su mano al estéreo pero su hermana le dio un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle un moretón. Rin se quedo callada ante la escena, el rubio se quejo sacudiendo la parte dañada, Lenka por su parte se hizo la muy digna y subió el volumen como castigo.

—No sé cómo es que somos hermanos, y peor ¡Mellizos! —chilló alzando las manos dramáticamente. Rin notó que su actitud tranquila se transformaba gradualmente al estar con Len, eso le pareció entretenido

—Fácil, si no te habías dado cuenta tú eres igual de insoportable —comentó chasqueando la lengua, la canción termino, pero otra peor a su parecer la reemplazo

Lenka estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando una risa salió de la parte trasera, Rin reía a carcajada suelta ante su pequeña discusión, Sus manos ocultando su risa sin ningún éxito a la vez que se tiraba contra el asiento para evitar que la vieran

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Len no estaba de humor

—El tener un hermano —dijo simplemente ganándose una mirada curiosa de los dos chicos, ellos la veían como si estuviera loca —, bueno, yo no tengo hermanos. Lo más cercano es Mikuo y Miku

Lenka se acomodo en su asiento dándole la cara a Rin, quien aun parecía estar disfrutando su pequeña pelea

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado que tú eres hija única —Rin asintió, vaya que Lenka tenía una excelente memoria —, Entonces seamos hermanas —dijo sonriente, Dankworth dejo de reír ante el comentario, eso la había tomado desprevenida —, siempre eh querido una hermana, tener a dos brutos como familia no es agradable

—Mira quien lo dice —bufó el chico por lo bajo, Lenka le golpeo suavemente en el costado con el ceño fruncido

Rin sonrió, los Kagamine parecían agradables.

—o—

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa de ellos. Rin no pudo evitar fijarse si las luces estaban encendidas o no, para su alivio estaban apagadas.

—¿Quieres pasar a merendar? Me regalaron unos pastelillos deliciosos —habló la menor de los Kagamine juntando sus manos alegre

Rin se quedo de piedra, ella tratando de evitar poner nuevamente un pie en la casa y Lenka tan amable invitándola, si se quedara más tiempo sería inevitable encontrarse con Rinto, y eso era una de las cosas que menos deseaba.

—Tengo algo que hacer —mintió provocando que la otra chica perdiera su alegría, en verdad le dolía rechazarla—, pero podemos dejarlo para otro día, tal vez —agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ella asintió con el ánimo renovado, para luego acomodar su bolso sobre su hombro y avanzar hacía la casa

—Nos vemos mañana Rin —se despidió entrado a la propiedad

La rubia se despidió con un ademán y comenzó a avanzar hacía su casa, no quería toparse con el tercer hermano, no por ahora. Huir era lo mejor

—Eres bastante cruel —habló Len a sus espaldas. Rin había olvidado por completo que él también estaba ahí con ellas. Se detuvo tan pronto su voz desapareció, esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, él no le había hablado directamente en todo el día —. Lenka solo quiere mantener la unión de años atrás, pero tú solo huyes ante lo sucedido con Rinto, que cobarde te has vuelto

Rin giro sobre sus talones encarándolo algo ofendida. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que pasara por alto lo ocurrido.

—¿Disculpa? No fui yo quien lo comenzó, fue tú hermano —respondió mirándolo enfadada, ella en ningún caso se metería con alguien cercano a un amigo

—A mi me parece que ambos estaban cooperando en igualdad —señaló formando un sonrisa diferente a la que había mostrado a las chicas de la academia, eso no le agrado del todo —. Deberías esperarlo, estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de terminar lo que comenzaron

Rin lo miro horrorizada y totalmente sonrojada por lo dicho, bajo ningún motivo permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir. ¡Apenas lo conocía! O mejor dicho lo recordaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura del porque él había hecho eso, es decir ¿albergaba algún sentimiento por ella cuando eran niños?

—Solo fue un descuido —dijo más para sí que para él. Len notó sus mejillas rosadas, sus manos se cerraron apretando las llaves del auto—, no era y es mi intención que algo más llegue a suceder entre nosotros

Len se limito a observarla, inspeccionándola de una forma que le dio escalofríos. Sus ojos azules parecían dos témpanos de hielo, tan diferentes a los relajados y tranquilos que había mostrado durante las horas de escuela

—Es pasado, eh dicho que no volverá a suceder —recalcó al notar el gesto de molestia que mostraba el chico. Con eso dio por finalizada la conversación y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su destino enfurruñada por las palabras del Kagamine.

Ella no era tan fácil como suponía que los ojos de Len la veían, tenía su orgullo y dignidad, y por ningún motivo dejaría que la pisotearan. Ni había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió que era lanzada a la pared y sus manos sujetas contra la superficie, el airé abandono sus pulmones de forma dolorosa dejándola sofocada por un momento

—No, por supuesto que no volverá a suceder —dijo Len completamente serio, y para su desconcierto y enojo el chico la beso como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como exploraba su boca después de morderle el labio sin nada de delicadeza, el tacto era posesivo, demandante, abrasador. Ella intento patearlo, pero la pierna del chico separo las suyas hundiéndose entre la falda escolar, apretándose contra su cuerpo de forma asfixiante. Sus lenguas se encontraron danzando entre ellas, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía como signo de correspondencia, sino que trataba de rechazarlo. En medio de aquel beso forzado ella le mordió una infinidad de veces para que la soltara, pero no cedió, por supuesto que no.

Si pensar en besar a Rinto le resultaba bochornoso el besar al segundo hermano le fue humillante, en especial cuando el beso era tan insensible, vacio. No encontró rastros de nada en esos labios que presionaban contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en su furia, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, contenidas por su orgullo.

Len no se separó de ella hasta que se vio saciado, aunque si Rin tuviera que describirlo fue más como un recordatorio, un mensaje de advertencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo antes de que él la soltara como si su tacto le fuera insoportable, Rin bajo la mirada llena de frustraciones, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que fue detenido fácilmente. Len le torció el brazo y la obligo a girar sobre sí misma para someterla de forma dolorosa

—Escucha bien, solo lo diré una vez —susurró con voz ronca en su oído causándole escalofríos —, tú eres de mi propiedad desde ahora, así que no dejes que otro te toque, las consecuencias serán iguales tanto para ti como para él

Rin se removió entre sus manos tratando de soltarse, pero un tirón en sus cabellos la hizo llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose más contra él

—¿Entendido? —repitió al ella no decir nada.

Apretó los labios, nunca lo escucharía de su boca. Otro tirón más fuerte la hizo apretar los ojos del dolor, él la miraba esperando su respuesta. Entre la bruma de sus lágrimas ella perfilo su rostro antes de asentir lentamente. Len sonrió y la soltó, ella cayó de rodillas contra el suelo

—Así me gusta —dijo satisfecho, Rin enterró sus dedos en la tierra a la vez que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, eso era lo peor que le habían hecho, él era de lo peor.

Se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor y odio por entre su cabello, Len le sonrió amable revolviéndole el estomago. Sin más salió corriendo a su casa en busca de consuelo y de un lugar seguro, Len la vio alejarse, incluso tuvo la desgracia o bendición de escuchar su llanto.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, en especial para mantenerla alejada de Rinto y de todos los demás.

La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Si es así díganlo, y si no pues también <strong>

**Perdón por errores ortográficos, no duden en decirme si encuentran alguno que se me haya escapado.**

**Bien, veamos, es hora de curiosidades *redoble de tambores***

**1.- Sí, para los que se preguntaban el nombre completo de Rin es Riliane, tomado en base a la protagonista de la la historia del mal, uno de las ramas de 'The Evilliuos Chronicles', Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. **

**2.- El nombre de 'Pompeu Fabra' es de una Universidad en España, si no mal recuerdo ayudo a desarrollar la tecnología que dio nacimiento a Vocaloid**

**3.- El concierto del que hablan Rin y Miku en Estados Unidos fue el que se llevo acabo por Lady Gaga, su cuarta gira llamada Artrave: The artpop ball tour, Miku Hatsune fue su telonera durante su travesía en E.U. desde el 6 mayo hasta el 3 de junio de este año.**

**4.- Sí, Kuroneko (96neko) es novio de Gumi, cosa curiosa que salio ****espontáneamente**

**5.- Los hermanos Kagamine en orden descendente son: Rinto (primer año de universidad), Len y Lenka (ultimo año de preparatoria, mellizos), esa Rin atrae a los mayores.**

**6.- La canción que no le agrado a Len es la de PROBLEM de Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea, tengo un problema con ella y con Luvatorrrry! **

**Creo que este es el fin de las curiosidades de este capitulo ¡Puff! fue mucho, nunca había escrito casi 16 hojas en Word, incluso a mí me sorprendió.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar review, un autor no puede existir sin lectores como ustedes:**

**Dianis Mar**

**Sychronicity Girl**

**Lilliamne**

***Espacio publicitario***

_A favor de la campaña_ ****«Con voz y voto»: ****_porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Extraído del perfil de_ ****Kryptonita.****

***Fin de espacio publicitario***

**Frijolitos gracias por leer, incluso a ti lector fantasma que pasas por aquí y no das signos de vida con un comentario, pero las visitas te delatan ¡eh!  
><strong>

**¡Nos leemos luego gente!**

**Pc fuera~**


	3. Lobo disfrazado de oveja

**Buenas días/tardes/noches.**

**Aquí en México son noches del día jueves 30 de Octubre, siendo las 11:32 pm cumplí mi meta de subir este capitulo durante la temporada *aplausos para la lenta de Beato***

**No hay mucho que decir, tarde algo de tiempo en actualizar por el simple hecho de que mi PC estaba fallando, soy ciega por naturaleza, así que intentar escribir o leer en la computadora era exhausto incluso con lentes.**

**Pasando a otra noticia, también tuve un accidente y obtuve un hermoso y doloroso moretón del tamaño de un puño en mi pierna, soy toda una patosa cuando menos lo espero. ¡Puff!**

**Gracias por los review's, ustedes son un amor :'D**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER: <strong>Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de su propietario(?), yo solo juego con mis adorados Kagamine. La historia es mía, o algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

Las lagrimas descendían raudamente por sus mejillas a la vez que enterraba el rostro en la almohada, cerró fuertemente los ojos aumentando el flujo salado mientras se forzaba a olvidar lo sucedido minutos atrás.

Estúpido

Imbécil

Zoquete

Idiota

Idóseo

Maldito

Bastardo

Parcino

Esas eran todas las palabras que se le venían a la cabeza para definir a Len Kagamine, el chico más horrible que había conocido en toda su vida.

Tan pronto hubo puesto un pie en su casa había corrido escaleras arriba a su habitación, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar a Teto cuando ella fue a recibirle y mucho menos cuando la llamó preocupada para saber que le pasaba. No deseaba que sus lágrimas fueran vistas, o de lo contrario su pelirroja dama se preocuparía. Entro hecha un tornado a su habitación, pero en lugar de dejar un caos a su paso ella era la que estaba hecha un caos. Echó el pestillo a la puerta y arrojo el bolso antes de lanzarse de lleno a la cama, donde había tomado el primer cojín disponible y enterró el rostro para soltar un grito ahogado entre tanta suavidad.

La ira y la frustración la consumían hasta el punto de querer golpear cosas, o mejor dicho, a un rubio de pacotilla que se creía con el derecho de tratarla como basura. ¡Es que simplemente no lo comprendía! ¿Qué rayos les sucedía a los chicos Kagamine? Primero Rinto la intentaba besar sin ni siquiera haberle hecho charla o un simple '¿Cómo has estado?', el chico era directo, al contacto inmediato se había abalanzado sobre ella, literalmente. Y luego, luego estaba Len, quien no le prestó en más mínimo interés en todo el día para después llamarla cobarde y someterla con un beso tan hostil.

—Bakamines —soltó enojada, estrujo el cojín que sostenía y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía el frente, donde se perdió de vista al caer por el borde de la cama. Estaba dispuesta a tomar otro y hacer lo mismo cuando su teléfono sonó con el tono de mensaje.

Rin no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, así que decidió ignorar la música y el sonido de vibración del aparato, pero no aguando demasiado como se había dicho, el sonido la frustraba. De mala gana se dirigió al bolso y buscó el móvil entre los bolsillos. La leyenda de 'Mensaje nuevo' iluminaba la pantalla. Se dejo caer de sentón sobre el suelo y tecleo algunas veces para acceder al contenido.

.

To: **GirlonOrange** +566607XXXX

_Lo siento Rin, la llanta del auto se ha desinflado y no he podido llegar al colegio a buscarte, parece que tardaré una hora más en el taller. Te compensaré, lo prometo. Recuerda que en unos días tienes otra sesión de fotos y una entrevista ¡No hagas planes! _

_XOXO Sonika._

4:45 PM, 21 oct.

.

Bufó exasperada. Eso ya lo sabía, le basto con quedarse esperando como hongo para darse cuenta que ya no pasaría por ella, si tan solo…

¡Arrg!

Suspiro derrotada.

Sonika no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, era la suya propia por creer que tal vez Len no era tan malo, es decir, bastaba con mirar a Lenka, ella era todo un amor, sus hermanos por otra parte… Mejor ni hablar.

Tres golpecitos sonaron del otro lado de la puerta llamando su atención

—Rin, tú padre ya llego —avisó Teto

Su voz suena preocupada —pensó sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

—Enseguida voy —grito de regreso poniéndose de pie.

Pasó sus manos por el rostro retirando las últimas lágrimas y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Al menos así su apariencia dejaba de ser tan lamentable, ese imbécil no merecía sus lagrimas ¡Rin Kagamine no lloraba por chicos! Eso nunca.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió al despacho de su padre, en donde lo encontró de espaldas bastante concentrado en la lectura de unos documentos, tanto así que no notó sus pasos y su sigilo. Rin sonrió lo mejor que pudo y como era costumbre se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente antes de soltar un simple y cálido:

—Bienvenido a casa papá

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al sentir el peso extra en su espalda, pero la mueca desapareció rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa no tan radiante como la de su hija, giro entre los brazos de Rin y le devolvió el abrazo igual de cálido y amoroso

—Riliane —llamó al notar que ella no lo soltaba, usualmente rompía el abrazo en cuestión de segundos para preguntar animadamente acerca de su día, pero esta vez ella permaneció inmóvil y silenciosa — ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió preocupado

Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza sin apartar el rostro del pecho de su progenitor

—No, todo está bien —respondió apretando más el abrazo

—o—

Entre el gentío matinal en los pasillos y las voces que se alzaban por sobre sus cabezas Gumi y Kuroneko se hacían camino hacía el aula de la primera, la pareja iba tomada de la mano —como usualmente lo hacían ya sea dentro o fuera del colegio— a la vez que hablaban amenamente. Generalmente no se mostraban muy acaramelados frente a público, por lo que mantenían su relación en términos tranquilos en la escuela y con sus amigos, a nadie le gustaría que se estuvieran dando sus arrumacos tan abiertamente, sería incomodo para ellos y para los demás.

Estaban tranquilamente hablando acerca del trabajo de Gumi cuando un vendaval de cabellos turquesas paso a su lado empujando y pisando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, para su desgracia ellos conocían lo que significaba aquello.

—La princesita esta en el edificio —comentó el chico formando una sonrisa burlesca al ver desaparecer al par Hatsune por las escaleras.

Gumi negó conteniendo una sonrisilla traviesa, a Kuroneko le hacía gracia fastidiar a su amiga con ese sobrenombre desde que la habían coronado como una para un concurso de belleza. Tan pronto llegaron a su destino escucharon algunos chillidos y gritos pertenecientes a Miku, quien reprendía a Kaito y a su primo por estar tocando a Rin, esta era sometida por un fuerte abrazo de oso de Kaito mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de la chica.

—Nos vemos en el receso —aviso su pareja dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de que sus amigos salieran despedidos como cohetes del aula mientras la voz de Miku retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes

—¡Y no regresen! —Chilló desde el marco de la puerta a la vez que elevaba el puño en amenaza, Kaito se volteo por un segundo y le saco la lengua descaradamente ganándose un bufido de ella —¡Argg!

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ignoraron la cotidiana discusión, después de todo era normal encontrar a Miku gritándoles a ese par, en especial tan temprano en la mañana. La Hatsune se encamino a su sitio dando grandes y fuertes pisotones, de su boca salían varias palabras atropelladas y tan bajo que apenas se le entendían las quejas e insultos. Gumi la imito, pero a diferencia de su amiga ella estaba de buen humor.

—Buenos días Miku, Rin —saludó dejando su bolso sobre el pupitre

La primera gruño algo así como _Buenas_, pero Rin no dijo absolutamente nada, cosa que le preocupo, ella generalmente devolvía la palabra. Dirigió su mirada verdosa sobre la rubia, lucía ensimismada, tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Mikuo y Kaito habían estado ahí tratándola como su muñeca.

Por su parte la Dankworth apenas y estaba consciente de que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, estaba tan perdida que apenas notó la voz suave y dulce de Lenka a su lado

—Buenos días Riliane

Rin levanto la vista lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida de la otra rubia que tomaba asiento, su mirada se deslizo hacía el ultimo asiento de la fila de a lado encontrándose con otro par de ojos zafiros que le devolvieron la mirada, su estomago dio un tirón y el malestar volvió como el día anterior cuando él le sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato

—Buenos días —dijo a Lenka aun con la mirada clavada en su hermano, si las miradas mataran Len ya tendría tres decenas de cuchillos clavados por todo su cuerpo.

Mentalmente lo insultó un sin número de veces, incluso se mordió la lengua para no gritarle. Len pareció notarlo, tanto así que le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita que ella deseo borrarle con una bofetada.

Indignada y completamente resentida volvió la mirada hacía el frente y se prometió no volver a mirarlo por el resto del día.

—o—

De alguna forma sabía que eso era su culpa.

Su máxima y completa culpa. Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de ayudar a alguien como en ese momento, tanto así que unas colosales ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un muro la dominaban, y por supuesto lo haría si no fuera porque Miku había enganchado su brazo con el suyo, ambas caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

Pisándoles los talones Lenka caminaba junto a su hermano y Kaito, los dos chicos charlando acerca de un videojuego que parecía tener al Shion y al Hatsune de cabeza.

Nuevamente los Kagamine se habían unido a su mesa, cosa que no desagrado a los demás cuando Mikuo los invito. Al parecer la química entre esos tres había ido de maravilla y sus amigas aceptaban de buen agrado a la dulce Lenka. Todo sería perfecto si él imbécil de Len no hubiera estropeado su posible amistad con lo del beso. Rin hizo una mueca, tener que compartir mesa con el zopenco de Kagamine nunca estuvo en sus planes, no cuando lo único que deseaba era verlo tres metros bajo tierra.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Miku percatándose del humor de su amiga.

Rin no era una persona huraña, o al menos no hasta que la provocaran. Ella era como un gatito, podía ser lindo y tranquilo cuando se le cuidaba y la trataban pacíficamente, pero cuando la picaban y se metían con ella sacaba sus garras.

La rubia lo meditó un momento, si informaba a Miku estaba segura de que no pararía hasta que el chico lamiera sus pies en disculpa, pero eso sin duda causaría en Lenka un profundo pesar, ella era delicada y tal vez eso la entristecería, además disfrutaba de su presencia. Tal vez sería mejor no decir nada, o al menos por el momento.

—No es nada, me siento algo cansada —mintió tomando asiento junto a Mikuo, quien había dado algunos golpecitos a su lado al verla

Miku la miro algo incrédula, pero decidió no indagar más. Darle espacio a Rin era lo mejor, cuando ella tuviera aganas de hablar iría en su búsqueda.

La distribución de la mesa fue similar a la vez anterior. Len quedo justo frente a Rin, quien obvio ese detalle y se concentro en su bento como si fuera lo único interesante en el mundo. Mikuo de vez en cuando picaba su almuerzo provocando que la chica le mirara amenazante.

—Quedarás gorda si sigues comiendo todo lo que te da Teto —comentó tomando con su tenedor un rollo de tortilla de huevo

Rin frunció el ceño, ante semejante comentario. ¡Ella no estaba ni quedaría gorda!

—El único que engordara aquí serás tú —respondió alejando su caja de almuerzo del alcance del Hatsune —, mira que comer tu ración y robar parte de la mía trae sus consecuencias —su mano se deslizó rápida hacía en abdomen de Mikuo y pellizco la masa de piel que se formaba allí.

—¡Ey! Suelta

Mikuo tomó la delgada mano de la rubia entre la suya y la llevo directamente a sus labios, su lengua rosada lamió su dorso de forma lenta y pausada causando un estremecimiento en ella, intento soltarse, pero Mikuo la tenia bien sujeta y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Dio un tirón suave haciendo que Rin se inclinara hacía él y la acerco hasta tomar su rostro y estirar sus mejillas de forma dolorosa. Ella gimió de dolor ante el acto.

—M-Mikuo —balbuceó tratando de alejar las manos masculinas de su rostro —D-du-ele

Hatsune sonrió perversamente y aumento un poco la presión sobre la piel de Rin, quien volvió a gemir de dolor, sus manos sobre las de él en un intento de alejarlo.

—¿No son una pareja adorable? —habló Gumi sonriendo tal cual gato Cheshire ganando la atención de los aludidos. Todos en la mesa los observaban burlones a excepción de dos pares de ojos zafiros.

Lenka sonrió amable una vez que el estupor se fue, pero Len no fue tan benévolo.

—No sabía que estaban saliendo —comentó ladeando su rostro ligeramente a la vez que los observaba con ternura y regocijo —, felicidades

Las risas y carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Miku reía descontroladamente, sus manos cubriendo su boca a la vez que se apoyaba sobre Kaito, quien estaba abrazando su estomago y doblado sobre sí mismo. Mikuo y Rin se miraron por un segundo, las muecas de repulsión no tardaron en aparecer y se separaron como si la sola idea de estar juntos fuera una aberración.

—¿Yo con él? Ni de broma —exclamó Rin señalándolo con un dedo a la vez que negaba fervientemente.

Mikuo la miro de mala manera y acerco su boca al dedo acusador dispuesto a morderla, Rin lo agito suavemente de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro distrayéndolo, cuando menos lo espero le pico la nariz con un leve empujón.

—Por si no lo sabías muchas chicas estarían felices de salir conmigo —replicó ofendido. No por nada se sentía orgullo de su apellido.

—En tus sueños —Miku le miro burlona, apenas había podido dejar de reír para escuchar tan agradable chiste.

Mikuo rodó los ojos, ellas se lo perdían, aunque realmente ni loco saldría con su prima ni con Rin, eso era algo similar al masoquismo, no, él no era un M; La rubia Kagamine pestañeo algo confundida ¿Se había perdido de algo?

—¿No están saliendo?

—Claro que no —respondió automáticamente Rin picando de su bento —, no creas todo lo que sale de la boca de Gumi —señalo a la peliverde con un tomatito ensartado en su tenedor, Megpoid le sacó la lengua y le guiño el ojo a Lenka.

Rin se llevo la bolita roja a su boca y estuvo a punto de escupirla cuando sintió como algo se instalaba entre sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, justo en el borde de su asiento. Disimuladamente bajo la vista y se encontró con la punta de un zapato, sus dientes se apretaron de forma rabiosa y su mirada se elevo un poco hasta dar con el torso del chico frente a ella, pero sin llegar a mirarlo al rostro: Len

Ese estúpido…

—Pero parecen tan cercanos —continuó Lenka suspirando, su codo apoyado sobre la mesa y su rostro sostenido por su mano —, realmente estaba feliz de escuchar que estabas saliendo con alguien

Rin la volteó a ver con un extraño calor en su pecho ante el comentario, ganas no le faltaban de abrazarla y de golpear al imbécil de su hermano.

—Sí bueno, antes de que llegaran estaba saliendo con alguien —murmuró ensimismada en sus recuerdos, tanto así que olvido el pie invasor, hasta que este se movió entre sus muslos dejándola tiesa en su sitio. En ningún momento había mirado a Len y no lo haría —, pero eso ya paso.

—Rin y yo somos como hermanos —Mikuo intervino al notar que Kagamine preguntaría por el susodicho —, pensar en ella más allá de eso es perturbador —admitió demostrando lo dicho en su mirada horrorizada

Dankworth bajo sus manos a su regazo y pendiente de que Mikuo no notara lo que estaba sucediendo por debajo de la mesa tomo el zapato y lo estrujo tan fuerte como pudo. Este se agito y empujo hacía adelante enterrándose más entre sus piernas, Rin ahogo un chillido y lo detuvo con todas su fuerzas, sentía el calor deslizarse por entre sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza y la ira.

El muy desgraciado de Kagamine estaba charlando con Kuroneko, fingiendo que nada estaba pasando. Mikuo por suerte se había entretenido con Kaito, y ella fingía estar tecleando algo en su móvil.

Furiosa apretó sus piernas en torno al chico a la vez que empujaba con sus manos el pie ajeno, pero este no cedía, Len lo tenía bien enterrado en la silla. Por entre su cerquillo pudo ver que él sonreía ¡el muy cínico sonreía! Sentía su mirada sobre ella, pero su voz denotaba que estaba charlando. Sus piernas se estiraron hacia adelante tanteando el espacio hasta que encontró el otro pie, el cual atacó con una patada. Rin sonrió, le había dado justo en la tibia, pero el chico no retiro su pie de entre las piernas femeninas.

—Rin —llamó dejándola con la respiración contenida ¿La estaba llamando por su nombre?—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó con preocupación fingida

La invasión masculina se empujo nuevamente hacía ella hundiéndose en el calor de la piel interna de sus muslos, presionándola de forma casi efectiva y arrancándole un violento sonrojo ante tan mínima cercanía. Rin volvió a balancear su pie y le propino otro golpe que él pareció obviar ¿Acaso era de acero o qué? ¡¿Por qué rayos no retiraba su promiscuo pie?!

Inevitablemente las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en ella al no haber respuesta, fue entonces que temió realmente por la situación. La campana anunciando el regreso a clases resonó por el casino provocando que todos a su alrededor emprendieran el regreso al aula, a excepción de su propia mesa, quienes estaban atentos a ella. Dankworth respiro hondo soltando el zapato, sus manos apretaron su falda de forma contenida a la vez que clavo su mirada zafiro como un puñal sobre la de Len, y con una sonrisa igual de falsa a la inocencia que él mostraba sonrió

—No, todo está perfectamente —El pie se retiro de su cómodo sitio entre los muslos femeninos mientras Len sonreía, visiblemente satisfecho, pero con un brillo malicioso en su mirada que ella no paso por alto.

Rin se tuvo que tragar toda la bilis que subía por su garganta al ver ese gesto que repentinamente había comenzado a detestar, además de todo él. Porqué Len Kagamine era todo menos dulce o considerado, él era el chico más desagradable que había conocido

—o—

—¡Lo odio! — chilló estrujando una pelota anti estrés, no le era difícil imaginar que aquel objeto era la cabeza de aquel a quien deseaba tener justo en frente para golpearlo.

La mujer le dedico una mirada burlona por el espejo retrovisor, completamente divertida por los gestos poco usuales en la rubia. Ella generalmente actuaba como toda una señorita, pero esta vez parecía tener fuera de control la situación

—No recuerdo que prestaras tanta atención a alguien por un simple conflicto —comentó ganándose una mirada fulminante de ella.

Rin bufó y lanzó la pelota hacía el asiento trasero, sus brazos delgados se cruzaron por debajo de su pecho y clavo la mirada en la ventana a su lado.

—Es un idiota bueno para nada —se limitó a decir.

A Sonika era a la única a la que le había contando acerca del beso, sin embargo, se había omitido algunas, por no decir todas las partes. Ella era de confianza, después de todo era su representante y tenía la seguridad de que no le diría a los Hatsune acerca de ello, si Mikuo se enteraba le arrancaría la cabeza con las manos.

Simplemente después de almuerzo había regresado a su actitud de indiferencia hacía el chico, ni una mirada, una mísera palabra y la nula atención. Estaba segura que con eso él la dejaría en paz, ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juego, él no era nadie para decirle con quien salir. Pero vaya su sorpresa al darse cuenta que durante las clases Len había desarrollado un escalofriante placer al observarla. Durante el periodo de la mañana la había dejado en paz, tal cual el día de su llegada, pero después de lo del almuerzo se había quedado observándola hasta la hora de salida. Por suerte ese día había quedado con Miku para acompañarla a su trabajo, por lo que no hubo regresado con los Kagamine a casa.

Durante los días siguientes las cosas se mantuvieron mejor, Rin solo se había preocupado de abrigarse bien con su chaqueta y de que sus manos se mantuvieran calientes, cosa que fue fácil cuando Mikuo las sostenía. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a su cercanía que lo encontraba normal, incluso los abrazos improvisados de Kaito comenzaban a agradarle mientras no desviara sus manos del camino. Los hermanos Kagamine a esas alturas se comenzaban a desenvolver más allá de su círculo de amigos, la clase los aceptó con agrado, en especial porque se veían irresistiblemente atraídos hacía ellos. Lenka era casi venerada por los chicos ante sus gestos delicados y su dulzura natural, de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba a su banco en busca de charla, pero los más atrevidos y aquellos que se creían con derechos eran ahuyentados por la mirada fulminante de Len, al parecer un hermano sobreprotector. Él por su parte sabía desviar la atención de las chicas de formas estratégicas, de vez en cuando les seguía las charlas, pero cuando no estaba de humor las despedía con una sonrisa, que a oídos de Rin había sido nombrada 'moja bragas', vaya a saber quien la había bautizado así.

Kagamine se había limitado a dejarla por la paz, nada de besos sorpresivos y pies promiscuos, solo su mirada azulada le recordaba de vez en cuando que él la vigilaba. Nadie había notado algo fuera de lugar entre ellos dos, tal vez porque apenas y cruzaban palabras en la academia. Rin se había encargado de siempre estar en compañía de alguien cuando estaban juntos, incluso se valía de Lenka para mantenerlo a raya.

Lamentablemente ese día por capricho del destino Kiyoteru-sensei tuvo la brillante idea de dejar un trabajo en binas, todo iba bien ahí, Rin no dudo en tomar a Miku como compañera, pero la terrible realidad la golpeo tan fuerte cuando informó que el formaría las parejas.

Bien, la suerte y la lógica están de mi lado —se dijo antes de dejarse abatir por sus pensamientos fatalistas —, el que me emparejen con Kagamine Len es 1/45, es casi imposible

Una sonrisa confiada adorno sus labios antes de relajarse en su asiento y esperar tranquilamente a que la llamaran, aunque todo rastro del gesto se borró cuando esas dos palabras sonaron junto a su nombre, fue como si la hubieran golpeado en el vientre y sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Él por su parte le había dedicado una mirada significativa acompañada de una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Sin pedirle opinión alguna le había dicho que se presentara en su casa al terminar su compromiso, alegando que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con el dicho trabajo de Literatura. Rin trato de debatir el lugar de reunión, nada bueno le traería ir a la casa Kagamine, pero Len la hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos azules posados en sus labios, Rin entendió perfectamente la indirecta y con sus palabras atoradas en la garganta salió a paso firme del aula.

Ahora, cuarenta minutos después de lo ocurrido, estaba en el auto de Sonika en camino a la entrevista de una revista de modas, completamente enojada con el comportamiento sabiondo del rubio.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo —advirtió la mujer aparcando el auto a escasos metros del edificio.

Rin resopló deshaciéndose paulatinamente del problema y una vez serena bajo del auto acompañada de Sonika. En la recepción la peliverde habló con la encargada mientras ella esperaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones dispuesto en el sitio. Antes de ir a la editorial había sido forzada a vestir una falda azul naval que se plegaba en el borde acompañado de un top amarillo a rayas naranja que se anudaba detrás del cuello, sobre ella una blusa blanca holgada con la palabra CUTE en brillante rosa chicle. Medias negras por sobre la rodilla y botines café adornados con un moño, entre Miku y Gumi habían elegido la ropa con el pretexto de distraerse un poco, aunque realmente disfrutaban jugando a la muñeca viviente.

Apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas juntas y dejo su cabeza reposar entre sus manos, distraída miraba los adornos de la sala cuando alguien tomo asiento a su lado, lo notó cuando el sofá se hundió ligeramente haciendo que ella se viera inclinada hacía ese lado.

—¿Riliane? —la voz sonó cercana, casi susurrada en su oído

La rubia levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada rojiza de Matsuda, el hijo de un conocido de su padre.

—Matsuda ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó recuperando algo de su espacio personal. El peliazul sonrió divertido al advertir el gesto, Riliane era de esas personas que raras veces dejaba que desconocidos se le acercaran demás, principalmente porque era algo tímida.

—¿Lo has olvidado? Aquí realizo mis practicas —comentó encogiéndose de hombros —, al parecer la entrevista con la famosa modelo Riliane es mi trabajo

Rin lo miro algo incrédula a sus palabras, sabía que él estaba estudiando comunicación en la universidad de Tokyo, pero nunca imaginó que él fuera a realizarle la entrevista. Matsuda rió ante la forma en que ella entreabrió ligeramente los labios del asombro, una provocativa invitación a besarla.

Su padre recientemente le había comunicado acerca del la propuesta que el señor Dankworth había lanzo a todo aquel que quisiera su fortuna, por lo que se había alegrado en gran medida cuando se le asigno el trabajo de entrevistarla, esa era una oportunidad de oro. Su relación con Riliane era algo ligera, a penas se frecuentaban fuera de las fiestas y eventos sociales en los que sus padres asistían, así que solo se limitaban a hacerse compañía durante esas reuniones.

—Rin —llamó Sonika acercándose a ellos, pero se quedo en silencio cuando notó al chico junto a ella.

Matsuda se puso de pie y extendió su mano en dirección a la peliverde, quien miro de reojo a Rin en busca de respuesta, ella asintió en señal aprobatoria

—Buenas tardes, soy Matsuda, seré el entrevistador de la señorita Dankworth —se presentó dando un leve apretón a Sonika, ella asintió antes de que las dos chicas fueran guiadas a una habitación.

El lugar era cómodo, lo suficientemente grande para tener algunos asientos distribuidos alrededor de una mesita de café, las paredes de un cálido amarillo y algunas pinturas colgadas. Rin tomo asiento en un sillón individual, justo frente al peliazul, quien no puedo evitar verse decepcionado de no poder sentarse junto a ella. Matsuda dispuso una pequeña grabadora en la mesita y se hizo con una libreta y un bolígrafo, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Rin, raramente se veía en situaciones de ese estilo, generalmente se limitaban a fotografiarla, ya sea como modelo o en compañía de su padre o amigos para revistas como PEOPLE o sociales.

—Bien iniciemos —dijo Matsuda prendiendo la grabadora y procediendo a leer sus anotaciones en la libreta.

Al principio comenzó con preguntas simples y dirigidas a su trabajo como modelo, generalmente tocando temas como con quienes había trabajado, su equipo profesional de maquillistas y vestuaristas, su experiencia en el medio, entre otras cosas. Una vez que Rin dejo de estar algo inquieta y se acostumbro al ejercicio decidió que era tiempo de preguntar cosas más personales.

Matsuda estratégicamente había hecho una pausa para mandar disimuladamente a Sonika por bebidas, siendo consciente de que la cafetería se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio, se tomaría algo de tiempo para volver.

—Bien ¿Qué edad tienes? —inquirió preparando su bolígrafo

Rin sonrió ligeramente dejándolo un momento absortó en ese gesto simple, pero bastante bonito a la vista de cualquiera.

—No tengo que contestar esa pregunta cuando ya conoces la respuesta —indicó cruzando sus pierdas bajo la mirada rojiza del chico. Hizo un gesto de resignación a lo que Rin se encogió de hombros

—¿Fecha de cumpleaños?

Rin movió suavemente su cabeza en gesto resignado. Él siempre había asistido a sus cumpleaños desde que tenía memoria, después de todo era alguien apreciado por su padre

—27 de diciembre

—¿Peso y estatura?

Dankworth enarcó la ceja casi retándolo a obligarla a contestar

—¿Sabes que no se le debe preguntar a una chica su peso? —cuestionó tratando de aguantar la risa ante la mirada del chico

—Y sabias que es grosero contestar con otra pregunta —contraataco ganándose un puchero por parte de ella, quien en esos momentos jugaba con sus hebras doradas — ¡Oh vamos! No te estoy haciendo preguntas tan malas como tus tres tallas

—Pues antes de que la hagas déjame decirte que no las obtendrás —advirtió juguetona, se dejo caer sobre el respaldó del sillón esperando las siguientes preguntas.

Matsuda negó ligeramente derrotado, se había hecho la ilusión de que al menos le dijera su BCC, pero bueno, inspecciono sus notas para dar con la siguiente pregunta

—¿Color favorito?

—Amarillo

—¿Alguien que te guste? —Se aventuró a preguntar, primero tenía que tantear el terreno antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Rin mordió su labio inferior a la vez que su vista se desviaba del peliazul, negó suavemente causando curiosidad en el chico, esa no era una respuesta certera. Repentinamente todo el avance logrado en Rin pareció irse al caño, ella volvió a mostrarse algo renuente a responder tan abiertamente como él quería.

—¿Nada? —pico esperando que ella se volviera a relajar, pero eso no sucedió — ¿Ni siquiera con el DJ Hatsune?

Dankworth pestañeo confundida ante esas palabras ¿Ella con Mikuo? ¿De dónde rayos todos sacaban semejante conclusión?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mikuo es como de la familia —admitió haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos. Eso era incesto para ella, y ni siquiera estando loca se enredaría con él. Era tan absurdo como decir que ella y Len Kagamine se querían

Un escalofrió atravesó su columna ante el pensamiento, antes muerta.

—Mmhp, con que así son las cosas —habló para sí mismo mientras tachaba el nombre de Mikuo en la libreta, él era el principal obstáculo a vencer en su camino de enamorar a la rubia, después de todos ella asistía a todas sus presentaciones y generalmente se le veía a su lado —¿Y qué tal con tu ex novio, el tal Yohio?

Grave error.

Rin lo miro entre avergonzada y asombrada por tal pregunta, nunca espero escuchar nuevamente ese nombre cerca de ella, en especial cuando sus amigos lo consideraban tabú.

—Es un ex, así se les llama cuando todo termino ¿no? —respondió evasiva y algo incomoda.

Matsuda se dio cuenta de ese ambiente poco alentador que había creado entre ellos, pero había obtenido la información que necesitaba, incluso ella tenía sus secretos.

—Bien, es todo. Muchas gracias por tú cooperación —anunció apagando la grabadora y guardando sus cosas en la mochila a un lado suyo.

Rin asintió a la vez que se ponía de pie, debía llamar a Sonika para que la llevara a casa. Aunque realmente no tenía ganas de llegar pronto, no cuando sabía que debía encontrarse con el pesado de Kagamine.

—¡Es verdad! —Habló repentinamente Matsuda llamando su atención — ¿Participaras en el desfile de día de brujas de la revista, verdad?

—Sí, me invitaron —respondió Rin curiosa.

—Después del desfile habrá una fiesta de disfraces —comentó acercándose a ella con intención de hacerse notar, él confiaba en sus armas masculinas, sabía que era bien parecido y esperaba que Rin pronto lo notara —, en nombre de la editorial me gustaría invitarte, claro, si estás de acuerdo.

La rubia lo meditó un momento, no era la primera y última vez que asistía a fiestas, pero no estaba muy convencida de asistir, después de todo al único que conocía ahí era a Matsuda, sería algo solitario estar ella ahí completamente sola. El chico leyó sus pensamientos y antes de que ella pudiera declinar la invitación ofreció algo que ella no podría rechazar

—Por supuesto puedes traer a tus amigos

La reacción fue inmediata, ella asintió alegremente y se acercó un poco a Matsuda, él no retrocedió, no le veía caso. A esa distancia podía ver perfectamente las largas y espesas pestañas de Rin, incluso el delineador liquido que adornaba en un pincelazo limpio y seguro sus parpados. Ella con o sin maquillaje se veía completamente preciosa.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación —dijo parándose de puntillas e inclinándose hacia él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla —, me divertí en la entrevista —comentó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Esa era su oportunidad para mover sus piezas, después de todo su objetivo era dejar en jaque a la reina.

—o—

Cuando Sonika la dejo frente a la casa ella sintió un retortijón en sus entrañas.

Sabía que esa era una señal de lo inevitable, de lo que significaba estar en la presencia de Len Kagamine, y eso no era nada bueno en lo absoluto. Como acto reflejo su mano fue a parar a su pecho, tanteo la zona hasta sostener el dije en clave de sol oculto entre sus ropas, sentir el metal la hizo relajarse un poco y recobrar la valentía que la había abandonado por minutos, ella no se echaba para atrás.

Con paso decidido comenzó a avanzar hacia la propiedad, las rejas estaban abiertas, por lo que no tuvo que llamar por el intercomunicador.

El frio de octubre volvió a calarle los huesos como la vez de la sesión de fotos, el fatídico día en el que había vuelto a reencontrarse con los chicos Kagamine —Lenka para su agrado y su molestia no podía ser odiaba aun cuando lo quisiera—, esta vez se encogió sobre sí misma y estiro las mangas de su abrigo color crema en busca de mantener el calor. Sus guantes se le habían olvidado, por lo que sopló suavemente entre sus manos para retirar un poco la helades que sentía.

Tan pronto como se encontró frente a la puerta tocó suavemente esperando que alguien le abriese, dentro suyo rogaba que fuera Lenka quien la recibiera con esa cálida sonrisa y una invitación a tomar té y pastelillos.

Rin observó el jardín, curiosamente estaba bien cuidado, pero sin vida a falta de las flores que poco a poco se iban durmiendo a causa del cercano invierno. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente se volteo para encontrarse con un par ojos azules que la miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero esta fue reemplazada rápidamente por satisfacción.

Ella evitó que un jadeo angustiado escapara de sus labios, pero el tono rosado se apodero de sus mejillas delatándola vilmente.

Frente a ella, enfundado en un suéter de lana color oscuro y pantalones holgados a la cadera, pantuflas y lentes de marco oscuro, Rinto Kagamine la recibió.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Pienso que eh avanzado bastante, ahora fueron 14 hojas de word, y yo planeaba dejarlo a las 10 u 11, al menos deje de ser la chica d hojas, eso me alivia.**

**Matsuda hace su aparición LOL, desde hace tiempo lo quería incluir en una de mis historias, ¿si Nami y Ren podían por qué él no? Rin no puede escapar al destino, no mientras su dolor de cabeza viva justo a lado suyo, es como decía mi madre, lo que más odias es lo que tienes a lado.**

**Bien ¿Cómo planean celebrar el Halloween? **

**Yo por mi parte no soy muy fan de ello, pero me gusta el día de muertos, después de todo soy Mexicana, una orgullosa chica con sangre de la cultura maya corriendo en sus venas. Mi familia es algo tradicionista con ello, solemos ir al cementerio a limpiar, ponemos el altar, convivimos en familia, recordamos a los seres queridos que ya se fueron, etc.**

**Sea como sea disfruten estos tres días :)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz, mucho, mucho.**

**_Dianis Mar: M_**_ikuo y Miku la consolaran, ellos aman a Rin tanto así que no dudarían__ en darle todo lo que tienen, para ellos es como una hermanita pequeña._

**_Lilliamne: _**_Sí, igual a mi me ha pasado, a veces voy por la plaza y se acercan a saludarme o me hacen gestos y yo con cara de: ¿Me esta hablando a mí? Lenka es diseñada para ser un pedacito de cielo andante._

_Concuerdo con lo de Rinto, hasta ahora esos dos no me agradan, espero que sus personajes evolucionen mejor a futuro, aunque lo dudo. Solo espero que no los terminen odiando._

**_Kiaraen Kagamine:_**_ Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tú comentario, estoy segura que vomitaría arcoiris si fuera un pony(?) Lo sé, los dominantes me gustan, es un experimento__ que empleo con Len, veamos que tan lejos puede llegar._

_*le devuelve el abrazo de oso panda y le da galletas*_

**_Sychronicity girl: _**_Yo también__ lo espero, pero bueno. Sí, es un maldito, espero que en este capitulo no fuera tan malo._

**Un beso a todas y muchos dulces para sus calabazas y calaveritas de chocolate. Incluso para ustedes lectores fantasmas.**

**Nos leemos pronto, o al menos eso espero. ****Hasta pronto readers **

**Pc fuera. **


	4. Erase una vez Parte I

**¡Eh vuelto! **

**Algo tarde para mis preparativos iniciales, pero estoy aquí más tarde que temprano.**

**En fin, no saben cuanto me tomo terminar este capitulo, pero me gusto el resultado, así que estoy satisfecha.**

**Nos leemos abajo gente hermosa**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER: <strong>Vocaloid no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría mucho RinxLen, GumixGumo y MikuoxMiku. Y para su sacrilegio algo de LenxGumi

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

Sus ojos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por la silueta femenina detallando sin ningún descaro las piernas envueltas en las medias oscuras, unas blancas y torneadas piernas que apenas dejaban a la vista un poco de piel antes del inicio de la corta falda, la mirada zafiro fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con una cadera proporcionada, una cintura estrecha seguida de unos pechos que saltaban a la vista, un fino cuello y el rostro angelical de Riliane Dankworth, quien en ese momento lucia algo contrariada, sus grandes ojos revelaban algo de incomodidad mezclada con vergüenza.

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en el rostro de Rinto a la vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una actitud bastante despreocupada.

—Riliane —habló provocando en ella un pequeño sobresalto que le causo gracia —, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí

Tardo un momento para poder contestar adecuadamente. Sus alarmas internas sonaban ruidosamente en su interior dejándola algo aturdida, todo en lo que podía pensar era en salir corriendo tan rápido como sus inútiles pernas de gelatina le permitieran, en especial al tener a Rinto Kagamine con esa sonrisa terriblemente atrayente en sus labios. Sí, Rin no negaba que el chico era atractivo, tenia facciones que dejarían sin aliento a cualquier chica, era rubio y con ojos azules para rematar, el típico prototipo de príncipe azul; Una sonrisa que estaba segura que si sus compañeras vieran dirían que esa era la autentica moja bragas, y esa mirada hipnótica que la dejo la primera vez a su completa merced. Sí, Rinto tal vez podría ser del tipo que a ella le gustara, pero algo entre ambos nunca sucedería, no lo permitiría.

—Buenas tardes —saludó controlando su voz para no titubear, algo le decía que si Rinto olía su miedo e inseguridad se le lanzaría tal fiera sobre pobre gacela —, sí bueno, he estado algo ocupada

Rinto enarco una ceja ante la elaborada respuesta.

Sabía perfectamente que lo había estado evitando a propósito. Varias veces la había encontrado echando vistazos rápidos a la casa antes de pasar por ahí, incluso cuando regresaba del trabajo se precipitaba hacía su propio hogar como si fuera el único lugar seguro, cuando Lenka asistía a la casa de la chica para hacer los deberes esta se mostraba renuente a acompañarla más allá del portón de la casa, incluso al menor rastro de la presencia de los hermanos ella fingía demencia y salía despedida como si el mismo infierno la siguiera. De alguna forma la comprendía, después de todo él había podido ver esas reacciones de primera mano, aunque a cierta distancia, siempre atento a esas miradas furtivas para comprobar su ausencia y los escapes estratégicos que empleaba cuando su hermana mencionaba el té.

—¿En serio? —atacó directamente, sin rodeos y dejándola desarmada y vulnerable al primer golpe —, a mi me parece que me estas evitando

Touché.

Las mejillas antes blancas como porcelana adquirieron un tono carmín, Rin llevó sus manos a su boca para cubriendo el gesto avergonzado con la excusa del frio.

La mirada azulada de Rinto la observaba de forma profunda, casi atravesándola como lanzas de frio hielo. Sintió ganas de retroceder intimidada por tan penetrante y fija mirada, pero se obligo a mantenerse en el miso sitio. Él se inclinó en dirección a ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Rin era fácil de leer, era tan transparente como el agua, todo se mostraba escrito en su rostro; Ella se tiro para atrás haciendo espacio entre ellos, completamente agobiada por la situación.

—No lo has rebatido ¿Acaso es verdad? —indicó con gesto serio

Rin negó inmediatamente, estaba mintiendo, pero eso él no tenía que saberlo. Algo dentro de ella se removió como cuando Len hacía una que otra pequeñez que la molestaba, solo que esta vez no tenia que morderse la lengua o contenerse para no causar miradas confundidas y preguntas incomodas de sus amigos. Inevitablemente las palabras salieron de sus labios sin siquiera haberlas procesado correctamente, tal vez era un mecanismo de autoprotección o defensa anti-Kagamine, no lo supo con exactitud

—Por favor —advirtió en tonó mordaz y burlón sorprendiéndose ella misma de ello —, no seas tan ególatra, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

El ojiceleste guardo silencio, su mirada fija en ella por eternos segundos que la dejaron terriblemente expectante, incluso se había arrepentido de dejar escapar aquello de su fuero interno, estaba segura que Rinto no tardaría en echársele encima. Para su incredulidad Rinto sonrió y acerco su rostro nuevamente a ella de forma peligrosa. Esa Rin era de su agrado, el verla dócil y avergonzada era un disfrute visual, pero tenerla con las garras al descubierto era provocativo.

—No, no lo hace —respondió dejando escapar su aliento cálido sobre el rostro femenino, Rin lo miro estupefacta, cosa que le divirtió pero no demostró —. Quiero besarte —afirmó dejándola pálida como la nieve

Su mano fue a parar a la cintura de Rin deteniendo el movimiento de esta ante esa última palabra, sus dedos encajados en la cintura femenina en un agarre suave pero firme para que no escapara. La vista celeste clavada en los labios de ella, ansiando e imaginando el contacto suave y cálido, dispuesto a reclamarla como suya. Más sin embargo unas manos bloquearon su avance, el tacto frio le hizo darse cuenta que era la propia Rin quien lo alejaba en un insistente empujón

—¡Vengo a ver a Len! —se apresuró a decir apretando los parpados fuertemente y retirando el rostro en otra dirección

La vergüenza la dominaba, la Rin valiente se había ido tan pronto como apareció. Había sido su última alternativa escudarse con el mediano de los hermanos, pero era necesario para quitarse de encima a Rinto, este la dejo en libertad tan pronto ella calló.

—¿Len? —inquirió con desdén y un extraño tono de voz que ella no supo reconocer

—Sí, Len —repitió bajo los ojos misteriosos del Kagamine. No lucia complacido con sus palabras, su repentino silencio la dejo nerviosa — ¿Puedo pasar?

No recibió respuesta, Rinto se movió dejando espacio suficiente para que ella pasara, cosa que hizo insegura. La casa Kagamine no era su lugar ideal para pasar una tarde, en especial teniendo bajo el mismo techo a Rinto y a Len. Cuando Rin apenas hubo avanzando unos pasos hacia el interior el brazo del rubio corto su camino, ella elevo la vista interrogante, el rostro de Rinto estaba nuevamente sobre ella, terriblemente cerca

Rin contuvo el aliento

¿Es que acaso no conocía lo que era el espacio personal? ¡Por Dios!

Los escasos milímetros desaparecieron dejándola completamente tensa, Rinto era un cazador, de eso estaba segura. Sintió la respiración del chico en su oreja haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole ligeros estremecimientos

—Ich will nicht zu ihm gebe **(1)**—vociferó con voz ronca y aterciopelada

Dankworth quedo muda ante el comentario, realmente no podía entender lo que le había dicho, ella solo dominaba el ingles y un poco el italiano, pero nada más. Era alemán, de eso estaba segura, pero el significado era todo un misterio.

—Rin —el tono poco amigable le indico rápidamente de quien se trataba. A unos metros más adelante, en las escaleras, Len los observaba

Ella al igual que Rinto miró en dirección al rubio menor al verse en su compañía, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y significativa que Rin no paso por alto, algo le decía que había escuchado lo dicho, su mirada se lo indicaba cuando la miro enfadado. Para su sorpresa Rinto le permitió avanzar hacía él, quien apenas noto que ella se acercaba comenzó a subir las escaleras sin siquiera mirar si ella lo seguía.

Rin tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Se suponía que era su invitada ¿No debía tratarla mejor? Frunció el ceño, el día que Len la tratara de forma amable sería el fin del mundo. Atravesaron el corredor de la planta alta sutilmente decorado con pinturas y uno que otro mueble con objetos decorativos hasta una puerta del lado izquierdo. No le quedó ninguna duda de a quién pertenecía la habitación cuando se vio dentro de ella. Su vista recorrió el cuarto curiosa, todo lo que conocía de Len era su trato distante, el humor cambiante y lo descarado que podía llegar a ser, ni más ni menos, y para su franqueza, no deseaba conocer nada más de él

Los muebles eran de color oscuro con ese aire moderno de las formas diversas, pero sin perder lo clásico de la madera pulida. Un librero se alzaba a un costado de la gran cama y se deslizaba por sobre esta de forma práctica y armoniosa dejando espacio a estantes repletos de libros, CD's y videojuegos, del otro lado una pequeña mesita de noche albergaba un lámpara de pantalla blanca y un despertador digital. Frente a la cama un escritorio con un computador portátil y algunos objetos de tipo oficina reposaban, incluso tenía una pantalla plana con el más reciente equipo de videojuegos y sillones puff. Una que otra fotografía estaba dispuesta en los muebles o en la pared, en su mayoría de Len acompañado de —los que Rin suponía— eran sus amigos y con Lenka, ninguna de Rinto. Por un momento se sintió tentada a preguntar acerca de las fotografías, pero prefirió guardar silencio y tomo asiento en la orilla de cama, en la espera de que el rubio agregara algo, cosa que no hizo.

Rin soltó un suspiro al ver que se mantenía mudo y con la vista fija en ella, sus cejas peligrosamente inclinadas en gesto de desaprobación ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Se quito el abrigo algo inquieta, sabía que no debió ir a esa casa.

—Muy bien Kagamine, terminemos con esto —habló llamando la atención del aludido. Inevitablemente cruzo los brazos y adopto una actitud defensiva, no podía bajar la guardia al estar en la boca del lobo —, solo elijamos el titulo, yo hago la primera parte y tú la otra. Te la enviaré por correo para el producto final

Len frunció aun más el ceño, todo lo que Rin creyó humanamente posible, era notable su inconformidad

—Detente ahí princesita —advirtió haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, Rin hizo un mohín con los labios ante el apodo, odiaba con todo su ser aquella palabra —. No. 1, el trabajo es en equipo; no. 2, nada de una parte tú y otra yo, lo haremos juntos; no. 3, si no cooperas me encargare de que no tengas nota en el trabajo

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Len no se hizo esperar al ver el rostro indignado y enfadado de Rin, incluso a esas alturas sus enojos parecían los de una chiquilla con las mejillas coloradas, los labios fruncidos y torcidos a un lado, y el leve ceño fruncido

—No te atreverías —Rin sabía que era una estupidez aquello, no estaba de acuerdo con esos medios de extorción, no obstante, algo le decía que no era un hablador, y las palabras del rubio se lo confirmaron

—Pruébame

Un minuto de silencio les procedió, Rin intentando contener el enojo burbujeante dentro de ella y Len disfrutando de sus expresiones contenidas, picarla era muy sencillo

—Bien —masculló enfurruñada.

Solo era un trabajo, después de eso ya no tendrían que volver a tratar tan directamente el uno con el otro, eso la animo. Mientras más rápido comenzaran más rápido terminarían

—¿Algún titulo que tengas en mente?

Len elevo la vista en señal de pensamiento. Existían varios libros que había tenido la dicha de leer, por ejemplo: El príncipe de Maquiavelo e incluso la Odisea, sin embargo, dudaba que Rin hubiese tocado esos libros en su vida. Lo mejor sería elegir algo simple

—Ninguno en especial, mi repertorio es extenso —indicó encogiéndose de hombros —, el tuyo lo dudo

Rin juraría que una vena salto en su sien ante esa suposición. El que fuera modelo no significaba que fuera una descerebrada, ella leía, no mucho, pero lo hacía, su padre le había inculcado el gusto por lo libros, incluso en su infancia conocía títulos como el viaje al centro de la tierra y ochenta días alrededor del mundo

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió con voz calmada y apoyándose despreocupadamente sobre la cama, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban enojo e irritación —, dime alguno

No lo pensó mucho, los títulos de libros no eran un problema para él

—El retrato de Dorian Gray

Rin dejo ver un sonrisilla ante la mención del clásico, él por su parte se sintió curioso por el gesto

—Inicio bien, tenía un poco de todo, pero al final fue demasiado narcisismo para mi gusto —comentó recordando la trama del libro, incluso la muerte de Silbyl Vane aun le parecía una desgracia —, pero parece que va bien contigo

Kagamine no podía negar que eso no se lo esperaba, suponía que ella se había dedicado a la lectura de la literatura moderna como esas novelas juveniles tan conocidas, aun recordaba la epidemia que se desato con los libros de Stephenie Meyer, fue su dolor de cabeza por un par de años

—Verónika decide morir —algo de Paulo Coelho sería suficiente para desarmarla, Oscar Wilde era demasiado básico

—Un claro problema de vacío existencial —cuando ella hubo leído el libro sintió algo de empatía por la protagonista, en especial porque ambas compartían cierta similitud en su vida, pero Rin aun no sufría esos problemas de cuestionamientos existenciales —. Siento pena por ella al creer semejante mentira

—Orgullo y Prejuicio —Ella le miro divertida y burlona, Len no tardo en dar con la razón de ello, se sintió algo incomodo ante el pensamiento —. Sí ya sé lo que vas a decir: "Solo lo leen los que buscan un esposo/a" Pero antes de que comentes algo ingenioso déjame decirte que estoy seguro que también lo has leído —acusó rodando los ojos

—No lo negaré —se limitó a decir antes de enfrascarse en la trama del libro —. No sabes cuánto espere que Jane y Bingley estuvieran juntos —prosiguió con ligero aire enamoradizo e ilusiones de romance, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por frustración —, Lizzie por otra parte era una obstinada de lo peor.

Bien, Len estaba siendo callado por ella sin ningún problema, la mejor arma a usar cuando se trataba de su tipo detestable de persona

—Cien años de soledad

—Realismo fantasioso, aunque demasiados nombres y generaciones como 'Las brujas Mayfair' de Anne Rice —comentó encogiéndose de hombros y dando por finalizado su pequeño round de lectura.

Era claro que la heredera Dankworth no era nada inculta, conocía clásicos de clásicos. El sonido de ligeros y pausados aplausos llamó la atención de Rin, Len la reconocía como una lectora de calidad, eso le produjo una extraña sensación de logro, él generalmente la menospreciaba y rebajaba hasta hacerla rabiar.

—Bien, me has sorprendido. No lo negaré —las manos del chico fueron a parar al escritorio y tomo una de las hojas que se encontraban ahí, su cuerpo apoyado sobre la superficie —; de acuerdo a las instrucciones debemos elegir un titulo y hacer un reporte de lectura del libro y una biografía detallada del autor y su obra

Rin asintió, si no mal recordaba tenían cerca de un mes para entregar el proyecto, aunque debían presentar avances semanales al profesor. Cuatro semanas trabajando con Len, vaya que la emoción no la dejaba en paz —nótese el sarcasmo

—Pet sematary —sugirió ganándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio — ¿Qué? No es como si no hubiera leído a Stephen King y tu tampoco —se justificó señalando un par de libros cuidadosamente escorados, el diseño era inconfundible para ella, después de todo también tenía una copia

—Entonces será Pet sematary —apoyó haciendo una anotación en el borde de la hoja —, supongo que es influenciado por la época del año —comentó devolviéndole la mirada.

Rin soltó un suave sonido afirmativo mientras su vista paseaba por la habitación nuevamente, esta vez poniendo mayor atención a los objetos. Su perfil era digno de admirar, tal como toda ella. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre la cama y su moño tan representativo aun estaba ahí, tal cual como en la infancia. Fue entonces que Len fue repentinamente consciente de que la tenía ahí, a solas en su habitación. Ni Lenka ni Rinto entrarían en sus dominios y ella estaba prácticamente servida en bandeja de plata en la cama. Su pose defensiva de un inicio había desaparecido, ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas a un costado mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco para poder apreciar mejor unas muñecas Matryoshka que le había regalado un viejo amigo.

Ella al igual que él habían crecido en múltiples aspectos, ambos con sus cuerpos más maduros y cerca de la adultez, era eso mismo lo que despertaba en él un impulso de tocarla y comprobar cuanto había cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente. La infancia era un recuerdo difuso, todo lo que alguna vez llegaron a construir ya no existía, lo mismo iba para con su hermana y el propio Rinto. La pequeña Riliane había desaparecido desde _aquello_, los Kagamine eran conscientes de ello. No obstante eso no le impedía intentar lo que se había propuesto.

—No crees que estas actuando muy confiada

Rin dirigió su atención a Len, no por sus palabras, sino por el extraño tono de su voz. Algo había cambiado, una de las facetas de él se estaba presentando. Ambas miradas se encontraron, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada helada y paralizante, tan propia de los chicos Kagamine, el rostro serio de Len no le dio buena espina

—Estas en la habitación de un chico —comentó mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento y firme, similar a un lobo cuando intentaba acorralar a su presa —, sentada en la cama y ofreciéndote completamente a disposición de quien quiera tomarte —su voz ahora ronca y sugestiva hizo que Rin retrocediera un poco intimidada al recordar su primer contacto nada grato

En dos zancadas a travesó la habitación y sus manos fueron directamente a los hombros femeninos imprimiendo presión en ellos. La cabellera dorada se extendió por toda la cama tan pronto Rin se vio recostada y prisionera entre el cuerpo del Kagamine, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el rostro de él sobre ella, las manos de Len estaban a sus costados y sus rodillas presionaban sus piernas para mantenerlas juntas y que no lo golpeara con un rodillazo certero.

—¡Aléjate! —Ordenó completamente nerviosa, empujo su pecho pero no se movió ningún ápice —, si no te mueves gritaré —amenazó cuando las manos masculinas se dirigieron hacia su cuerpo y acariciaron su cintura hasta subir a uno de sus brazos y llevarlo arriba de su cabeza

La mirada zafiro de Len estaba clavada en su rostro, atento a los rasgos de ella, a sus gestos y expresiones consecuencia de la situación.

—Grita —la animó tomando su mentón y elevándolo hasta tenerla sometida, tal y como le complacía. Su garganta quedo expuesta dejando ver parte de la cadena de oro que usaba, Len notó aquel detalle, pero prosiguió su labor depositando un suave beso en el inicio de su cuello que le provoco escalofríos y un extraño placer

De alguna forma se sentía diferente a la primera vez, pero eso no significaba que Rin lo quisiera aun cuando su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque, por ningún motivo dejaría ver que Len si era capaz de producir en ella esas reacciones. Se removió inquieta tratando de frenar la situación, e incluso zafo su mano del agarre masculino, pero todo esfuerzo se vio interrumpido cuando notó que el rostro de Len descendía hacia el suyo propio, su mirada oculta por su cabello, sin intenciones de detenerse. Rin cerró los ojos esperando el contacto inevitable, incluso su pecho dejo de moverse al contener el aliento, pero nada sucedió.

La respiración de Len golpeo su cuello haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente, ella era sensible a esas acciones en el pasado y por supuesto ahora. Cuando su vista se enfoco se dio cuenta de que el rostro masculino estaba enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, sus cuerpos rozándose, aunque no del todo.

—¿Creíste que te besaría? —se mofó.

Aun cuando Rin no lo viera podía sentir una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su tacto, los labios masculinos presionados sobre el cuello de ella de tal forma en que pudiera sentir el movimiento y el aliento caliente golpeando su piel pálida de maneras intima. Aquello causo que su corazón se acelerara, de alguna forma se sintió en un deja vú. Una situación similar se le vino a la cabeza: un chico rubio junto a ella en igualdad de condiciones, lo único diferente era que ella realmente lo quería.

—Princesita, déjame decirte que no eres ni la primera ni la ultima con la que eh hecho esas y estas cosas —habló al notar que ella permanecía callada. Lo usual era que le gritara e intentara golpearlo, no quedarse como piedra

Esperaba todo, más no el que Rin deslizara sus delgados brazos por su torso en un abrazo silencioso. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo recibió paseando sus manos por su espalda de forma pausada y suave. Len se tensó ante la caricia repentina, los dedos de ella subieron hasta su omoplatos y presionaron suavemente sus hombros dejándolo estupefacto y algo contrariado

Se retiro del calor del cuello femenino hasta quedar rostro con rostro, tentadoramente cerca, aterradoramente atraído hacia la sola imagen de tenerla bajo él, tan dispuesta como nunca lo había imaginado y siendo ella quien voluntariamente lo siguiera. La mirada zafiro que Rin le daba era digna de tatuar en su memoria, aquellos ojos lo miraban con anhelo y a la vez con reproche, con deseo y repulsión. Len se vio inclinarse nuevamente hacía ella, pero esta vez dispuesto a tomar los labios que se le insinuaban apetitosamente a escasa distancia. Si ella lo deseaba no podía negarse

Las manos de Rin se deslizaron a las mejillas del Kagamine, sosteniéndolas delicadamente, sus alientos entremezclándose de forma embriagante.

Entonces ella lo detuvo.

El delicado agarre se volvió presión pura y la heladez de sus manos se transfirió al cuerpo de Len sin ninguna reserva, para sorpresa del chico Rin lo alejo de un empujón lanzándolo a un lado de la cama. Su ropa estaba algo arrugada, pero ese no era el problema mayor, el conflicto principal era el simple acto de tratar de usarla para satisfacer sus necesidades masculinas. De un solo movimiento se incorporo y se lanzó sobre Len apresando sus piernas con sus muslos, tal cual él había hecho momentos atrás. La mirada azul de Rin mostraba toda la furia posible de revelar y una extraña llama se retorcía en sus orbes anunciando una tempestad cercana

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —advirtió en un siseo digno de una serpiente a punto de lanzarse al ataque —, no soy un juguete que puedes usar cada vez que quieres desahogar tu calentura —escupió entrecerrando la mirada.

Len lucia auténticamente sorprendido al ver su audacia de invertir los papeles, incluso la repentina actitud adoptada le causo gracia, pero prefirió no mostrarlo. Rin estaba cerca de su límite, no deseaba ver de lo que era capaz cuando era llevada a los extremos, aun.

Se inclino sobre él lentamente, el enojo era palpable, Len sabía que estaba jugando con su orgullo y con un fuego peligroso, pero eso era lo entretenido de jugar con lo que no se debía.

—Y otra cosa —apuntó de forma baja y como si fuera un secreto que no deseaba que nadie escuchara. Los cabellos rubios se deslizaron a ambos lados de su rostro envolviéndolos en una cortina de aislamiento con el mundo exterior —, no me llames 'princesita'

Sin nada más que agregar se separo del chico tan rápido como lo había abordado y bajo de la cama acomodando su ropa y su cabello que para ese momento estaba todo revuelto. Tomo sus cosas y sin dedicarle una última mirada salió de la habitación dejando a un Len sonriente y satisfecho.

No todos los días podía ser testigo de la personalidad pasiva/dominante de Rin.

—o—

—¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

Rin asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Miku y las miradas curiosas de sus amigos

—El desfile será mañana, la fiesta es después —avisó bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo, había decidido comunicar la noticia en el almuerzo para que también los chicos escucharan sobre ello —, me parece que es en el Meltdown

Todos a excepción de los hermanos Kagamine lucieron emocionados con la noticia

—¿Qué es el Meltdown? —preguntó tímidamente Lenka

—Es el antro de moda más exclusivo de todo Tokyo —respondió Gumi extasiada con la idea de fiesta, disfraces y música en vivo —, no solo se presentan DJ's, sino que también llevan bandas en vivo para tocar

—Eso suena entretenido —comentó el rubio sopesando la opción

Desde que habían llegado a Japón no habían salido de fiesta, en especial por estar pendientes de la mudanza, los papeleos y trámites pertinentes. Incluso aun habían algunas cajas que no habían desempacado

—¿Podemos ir Len? —inquirió la menor de los Kagamine mirando a su hermano con ojos de cachorrito.

Lenka a diferencia de sus hermanos tenia menor libertad de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera, en especial al tener a dos hermanos tan protectores como lo eran Rinto y Len. Debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones le agradaba, pero en otras eran un dolor de cabeza. El grupo de amigos presto mayor atención a la charla familiar, nadie estaba enterado de que literalmente la rubia debía pedir permiso para ir a un club nocturno

—Por favor —suplicó al ver que su hermano hacia esa mueca de duda que seguramente no tardaría en volverse en una negativa —, tú también vendrás, estaremos juntos —añadió llevándose la victoria al bolsillo

—Está bien —suspiró al ver el jubilo en Lenka.

Eran mellizos, sí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era su hermanita.

—¡Entonces todos iremos! —Declaró Miku animada a la vez que abrazaba a Rin, obviando la mirada de desaprobación de su primo al monopolizarla —; ¿De qué te disfrazaras Rin? Estaba pensando en un bonito disfraz de coneja —comentó ganándose una mirada horrorizada de la chica y el pulgar en alto de Kaito

—¡Mejor un súcubo! —intervino Gumi en la conversación. Rin tenía dos amigas bastante extrañas en gustos —, un poco de cuero estilo bondage no te vendría mal

—¿Bondage? —Lenka no entendía a que se refería con eso, sin embargo, los chicos sí. Cuerdas, cuero y juguetes sexuales sonaba caliente y tentador

—¡E-Ey! Hablas como si fuera una cosplayer —se defendió hundiéndose en su asiento avergonzada, estaba segura de que Mikuo y Kaito ya habían hecho volar su imaginación ¡sus rostros los delataban! Incluso Len parecía estarlo meditando —, no les hagas caso Lenka

—¿Por qué no? —Gumi cuestionó haciendo una mueca de disconformidad ante la negativa —, si lo ves desde un punto de vista eres similar a una cosplayer. La mayoría de tus fans son hombres que seguramente disfrutan _usando_ tus fotografías en traje de baño —indicó antes de quedar sorna por el chillido de Rin ante sus palabras

—¡No digas más!

Dankworth estaba en conflicto, no sabía si avergonzarse o simplemente lanzarse sobre Gumi para coser esa boca suya. A veces hablar con ella era agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. No fue sorprendente encontrar el que Kaito apoyara la noción de Gumi, incluso su novio se estaba conteniendo para no seguir dándole cuerda. Len por otra parte le decía a Lenka que no prestara atención a la plática y que no se dejara vestir por Gumi y Miku

—Gumi —censuró Mikuo al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a defender su punto, esta se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita de quien ah sido encontrado culpable de una travesura

—Solo piénsalo —dijo dando paz a la pobre Rin, aunque no le duro, la peliverde se inclino hacia ella y Miku y con voz baja agregó —. Sé de una tienda que vende el vestuario, incluso podemos hacerle algunas modificaciones

Miku solo se limito a reír mientras Rin pasaba la mano por su rostro en señal de derrota, tenía una suerte de los mil demonios.

—Para su información Mayu hará mi disfraz —murmuró recuperando la tranquilidad—, será el mismo que usaré en la pasarela. Promoción de su línea, supongo

Sus amigas bufaron ante la imposibilidad de vestirla ellas mismas. Cosa que Rin agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, al menos tendría un disfraz medianamente normal, aunque esas esperanzas no eran exactamente un alivio, después de todo Mayu era conocida por ser una diseñadora algo excéntrica.

—o—

Los sonidos de pasos, voces y música ambiental eran en su mayoría los que predominaban. Tras bambalinas y entre cajas y carritos transportadores de ropa se encontraban varias personas corriendo de un lado a otro mientras otras preparaban los vestuarios a usar. Un grupo de chicos se encontraban sentados en un área mientras eran maquillados y peinados, entre ellos destacaba la cabellera rubia de Riliane, quien en ese momento estaba siendo maquillada por Ann y peinada por Mako, su equipo personal de estilistas. Sonika permanecía algo alejada del ajetreo, atenta a lo que se llevaba fuera del espacio destinado al set.

A pesar de no estar verdaderamente atenta a lo que sucedía en el exterior estaba segura de que sus amigos tal vez ya habrían llegado, el sonido detrás de las paredes falsas se lo decía y el repentino movimiento acelerado de los organizadores por tener listos a los modelos

—Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí Dankworth —saludó una chica de cabellera rojo fuego y mirada carmesí, la sonrisa que portaba no era del agrado de la rubia, para ser más exactos nada de ella era de su agrado —, pensé que Mayu elegía a sus modelos con estándares tan altos como sus diseños, pero parece que me equivoque

—También me desagrada verte Cul —respondió indiferente al comentario final —. Si te eligió como modelo deberías saber que sus exigencias eran mínimas esta vez —agregó infundiendo enojo en la pelirroja —, después de todo es la primera vez que te invita a su pasarela

—Tú, niña malcriada del… —Cul apretó los dientes y avanzó algunos pasos hacia la rubia dispuesta a todo, pero una mano enfundada en un guante negro la detuvo

Cuando los ojos rabiosos de la chica buscaron envenenados al pobre diablo que se cruzo en su camino se encontró con el rostro calmo de Mayu, quien estaba revisando los disfraces en busca de la perfección. Cul se tuvo que aguantar el deseo de agarrar a Rin de los cabellos al ver que la joven diseñadora de modas la observaba con desaprobación

—Señorita, debo decirle que esto es una pasarela, no un vulgar ring de pelea —dijo autoritaria.

Cul guardó silencio y asintió.

La de ojos dorados le tendió una bolsa bastante grande y la mando a cambiarse para verificar que el vestuario estuviera a la medida. Cul obedeció, no sin antes enviarle una mirada mortal a Rin que ella regreso.

—Rin-chan, es impropio de ti esa actitud —apuntó Mayu con voz suave, el rostro ligeramente inclinado y su mano sosteniendo su barbilla

—Lo siento Mayu —respondió al ver que Ann había dejado de aplicarle el lápiz labial y daba los últimos toques a su rostro —, no volverá a suceder

Mayu negó ligeramente a la vez que sonreía, el gesto era simple, pero en Mayu todo lucia tan elegante y refinado

—No te preocupes por ello —comentó acercándose a la rubia y tomando sus manos entre las suyas —, solo traten de llevarse bien ¿sí?

Rin dudo un momento antes de asentir. Por ella no había problema, sin embargo, Cul era otra cosa. Ella la odiaba, lo sabía desde el primer día en que él se conocieron, incluso había tratado de dejarla mal en los desfiles que compartían y no dudaba que este fuera diferente.

Tan pronto se puso de pie Mako la llevo a un área designada como cambiadores, ahí le paso su disfraz y le ordeno cambiarse tan pronto como le fuera humanamente posible. El evento estaba a punto de iniciar y Mayu aun no revisaba que tal le había quedado.

Cuando saco el vestuario de la bolsa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Mayu se había esmerado bastante. Era hermoso, perfecto para ella.

Sin más preámbulos se deshizo de sus ropas holgadas y se puso el conjunto con todo y los accesorios, que tenía a mano. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Mako en pequeños aspectos, pero en su mayoría había sido fácil de poner y lo encontró cómodo. Una vez lista fue llevada al encuentro de Mayu, quien inspeccionó críticamente su propio diseño, sus ojos dorados recorrieron la figura de Rin de pies a cabeza, incluso la hizo darse una vuelta completa para apreciarla mejor desde todas las perspectivas.

—Perfecto —aprobó emocionada.

Sonika junto a Ann y Mako sonrieron satisfechas, después de todo era su Riliane quien modelaba tan simple y hermoso conjunto.

La música en el exterior comenzó a variar un poco, indicio evidente de que la mayoría de los invitados ya están ahí, incluyendo a Mikuo, Miku, Gumi y Lenka. Rin se preguntó si ellos ya vendrían disfrazados, aunque eso era tan probable como no. Existía una hora de por medio para la fiesta en el Meltdown.

Paso su mano por el cabello ahora ondulado tratando de entrar en calma, no era la primera vez que estaba en un desfile y tampoco sería la última, no obstante, siempre se sentía nerviosa al estar cercana su presentación. En las sesiones de fotografía todo era diferente, ahí los errores podían corregirse, en un evento en vivo un error lo era todo.

Inhalo y exhalo suavemente hasta que se vio tranquila.

Se acerco a la salida que daba a la pasarela para poder confirmar que tanto se había llenado el lugar, el número de personas no la aterro, no cuando diviso en la primera y segunda fila a su grupo de amigos. Mikuo y Miku estaban discutiendo, ambos peleando por una cámara digital, a su lado Len platicaba con Kaito, ambos tenían en sus manos los móviles —¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía? —, detrás de ellos Gumi y Kuroneko parecían atosigar a la pobre de Lenka, quien trataba de alejarse disimuladamente. La imagen la lleno de confianza, si ellos estaban ahí solo tenía que fingir que todo era relativamente similar a los almuerzos en la academia.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante zorra? —inquirió Cul a sus espaldas

Rin rodó los ojos y se separo de su escondite.

Cul estaba ahí con las manos en la cadera y está ligeramente sacada a un costado. Su disfraz consistía en un súcubo con todo y alas, tal cual como Gumi la había descrito. Traje pequeño de cuero y algunos adornos en púas. Correas atravesaban su vientre dejando ver gran parte de su piel y sobre su pecho también las había con hebillas plateadas. El top negro estaba rasgado en algunas partes, dando una imagen seductora y peligrosa. Podría compararse con la mercadotecnia: una pequeña probada del producto para lograr su venta. Incluso la pequeña falda ajustada de reluciente material negro delineaba sus curvas y su trasero. En la pierna izquierda llevaba una correa con un pentagrama trazado de tiras de cuero y las botas altas con ligeros acentuaban sus piernas.

—No realmente, solo buscaba a alguien

Cul enarco una ceja y sonrió malvada, sus ojos carmesí brillaron ante un pensamiento.

—¿A tú novio? —Preguntó engañosamente inocente — ¡Oh, es cierto! Olvide que te dejo por otra

Rin se limito a regresarle la mirada, no respondería a sus provocaciones, lo único que buscaba Cul era que la sacaran del proyecto.

—¿Qué se sintió encontrar a tu amado novio en la cama con otra? —volvió a atacar con una sonrisa digna de un demonio

El impulso de levantar la mano y abofetear a la pelirroja la domino por momentos. Nadie la culparía si lo hiciera, no cuando sacaba temas tan delicados para ella, pero la voz de Mayu la detuvo. Ella le había pedido que se llevaran bien, si Cul era incapaz de hacerlo ella lo intentaría. Después de todo lo único que buscaba era rebajarla a su nivel.

Con los puños apretados y mordiéndose la lengua hasta el punto de sangrar Rin se retiro pasándola de largo. Después podrían pelear, esa noche era de Mayu.

La voz en el micrófono anuncio la tercera llamada alborotando a todos los que se encontraban aun alistando a los modelos. Ann y Mako también se mostraban atentas a los volados de la falda de Rin y a acomodar su capa y su cabello de tal forma que no se arruinara. Incluso Ann le había pellizcado las mejillas para darle algo de color.

Mayu los convoco en un pequeño grupo para darles algunas palabras de ánimo con su usual tranquilidad que no tardo en propagarse entre los nerviosos participantes, Defoko también se calmo a pesar de ser la persona más nerviosa en ese medio.

Rin elevo su mirada tan pronto el primero de ellos fue llamado para su turno, esa noche sería inolvidable entre creaturas de fantasía, terror y cuentos, porque era la noche del 31 de octubre, el día de Halloween.

La noche en que todo lo increíble y antinatural se podía hacer realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _No te entregaré a él (Alemán)_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal frijolitos? <strong>

**Como en esta pagina no puedo tener Likes, les preguntare ¿Es digno de un review?**

**Me esmeré ;7; **

**No lo digo solo porque sí, ustedes mismos ****compruébenlo, mis párrafos en este capitulo son más largos de lo habitual. Incluso agregue un poco de todo lo que pude, hay intimidad, peleas, bromas y algo de drama.**

**Drama everywhere ~**

**Perdón por retrasarme tanto, pensaba subirlo para el quince de este mes, o al menos tener las dos partes antes de finalizar noviembre, pero creo que no se podrá :c **

**Me esforzaré para terminar la otra parte pronto, palabra de Pez **

**Si se preguntan como ****esta Pc hoy es simple: **

**¡Estoy agonizando!**

**Si tuviera una tumba me retorcería en ella. Soy fan trubute de la saga DISTRITOS de Susane Collins, mejor conocida como los juegos del hambre, y déjenme decirles que no eh visto Sinsajo parte I, estoy que literalmente me ahogo en mis lagrimas, incluso mi hermana ya me amenazo con spoilearme :$ **

**Por otra parte, también soy fan de las novelas de Reki Kawahara, en muy bitch que solo hace crecer el harem de Kirito ¡El es solo de Asuna!, el caso aquí es que Rosario de la madre es uno de mis libros favoritos de él, pero esto del anime me deja colgada a pesar de ya haberme leído la novela. es tan frustrante como esperar los capítulos del manga de Akatsuki no Yona #FrikiHere**

**En fin, solo me desahogo un rato. No os preocupéis, no hay peligro de cortarme las venas con galletas, aun.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews gente hermosa y bella, los adoro.**

**Sychronicity girl: **Muchas gracias; sip, Len es un zorro ;3; espero que su nivel de puto baje un poco en los siguientes capítulos, aunque lo dudo.

Uy, usaré eso de Bakaito xD

**Citlalli Mildred. PL: **Muchas muchas gracias. Espero que te guste tanto para seguirlo hasta el final, perdón por abreviar tu nombre, fanfiction no me dejaba ponerlo completo

**Lilliamne: **Ahahahaha xD

Lo sé, Rinto es un idiota al igual que Len, es genético, pero solo en los hombres.

Len dijo que Rin sería suya, pero aun no especifica de que modo. Existen varias formas de poseer a una persona: la física, que es mantenerla a tu lado; la emocional, que es tener predominio en sus pensamientos; la carnal, que es básicamente sexo 1313; la posesión enfermiza, que creo que en este no se dará, creo; y la preservación, que es proteger a la persona de todo mal. Realmente Len aun no da a conocer su posición en este juego, y Rinto mucho menos.

Lo siento por usarlo antes, jejeje. Se que encontraras otro pronto xD aunque tampoco me molestaría compartir el insulto

**Kiaraen Kagamine: **Aquí esta tu actualización ¿Que tal? Esta vez no fue muy largo, pero espero que te guste. Pues sí, el encuentro con los hermanos fue algo de que hablar, creo xD

**Fellicita: **Muchas gracias, tener una nueva lectora me hace super feliz, pensé que no triunfaría mucho pues es solo un experimento, pero gracias por tus palabras.

Sip, Lenka no apareció en la escena de la casa, adivinaste xD

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu amor c:

**Se que estas ahí lector fantasma, incluso a ti te agradezco las visitas aun cuando no comentas, siéntete libre de dar tu opinión alguna vez.**

**Nos leemos luego readers**

**Pc fuera**


	5. Erase una vez Parte II

**¡Hola readers!**

**¡OMG! Ni yo me creo que haya regresado tan rápido, es decir, ¡eso es imposible! Pero en parte creíble porque este capitulo se escribió sólito, incluso lo tuve que cortar en dos porque quedaba muy largo, así que ya no serán dos partes, sino tres.**

**LOL **

**Bien, aquí tienen su capitulo, espero que les guste, me esmeré haciéndolo. Incluso descuide mi fic de D. Gray-man por ustedes *corazones***

**¡A leer se ah dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER: <strong>Vocaloid no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todo lo que haría por que fuera mío. Habría mucho Kagamine power ¡Oh yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

—¿Cuándo iniciara? ¡Estoy aburriéndome! —exclamó la peliverde con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su novio

La música electrónica servía de ambientación mientras el equipo de organización terminaba de alistar a los participantes, la sala ya estaba casi llena y las personas a su alrededor charlaban entre ellas, algunas jugaban con sus móviles mientras otras preparaban cámaras para capturar los atuendos a presentar.

Gumi en cambio ya estaba cerca de su límite de paciencia, llevaba ahí más de cuarenta minutos junto a su grupo de amigos, y eso ya era demasiado para ella, apenas se podía mantener quieta por cinco minutos, ni siquiera Kuroneko podía distraerla lo suficiente. Miku se mantenía en el asiento de la fila previa junto a Mikuo y Kaito, incluso Len se las había arreglado para colarse en un sitio, por lo que ella se había quedado en medio de Lenka y su novio. No se quejaba, había podido fastidiar un poco a la Kagamine y bromear con Kuroneko, pero la espera la estaba matando.

De pronto la luz se volvió tenue y la música bajo su volumen dejando la sala solo con el murmullo general.

—Parece que está a punto de comenzar —declaró Lenka emocionada, sus ojos relucieron en expectación al ver como los reflectores se centraban en la tarima y danzaban frenéticamente, siguiendo el ritmo de tambores imaginarios

Gumi retomo la compostura y puso la espalda recta para tratar de ver más allá de la cabeza de Kaito. Su cuello se estiro en busca de un mejor ángulo, un hombre estaba en la tarima hablando acerca del desfile, igualmente disfrazado para un noche de espanto. Los primos Hatsune dejaron de pelear por un momento cuando el presentador dio inicio al evento con una carcajada sacada desde los infiernos, después de todo estaba vestido como diablo.

Por un momento la sala quedo a oscuras.

Únicamente la melodía del exorcista cubrió el reciento causando expectación en los visitantes. Lenka tomó entre la penumbra la manga de Gumi, quien vio una buena oportunidad de molestarla. Soltó un sonido gutural que hizo que Lenka saltara en un asiento al ser la música interrumpida por un grito agudo digno de alguien a quien estaban acuchillando.

—Lechuga —regaño Kuroneko al ver como su novia se partía de la risa.

La pequeña Kagamine estaba que literalmente se lanzaba sobre la persona a su lado, quien la miraba con rareza. Incluso Len y compañía voltearon al escuchar el chillido.

Los reflectores se encendieron con colores y luces estroboscópicas, todas dirigidas al escenario, donde un chico salía con paso firme y la mirada en alto, su disfraz era el de un zombie. Algunas partes de su piel estaban pintadas de un azul mortecino, algunas costuras brillaban repulsivas sobre esos trozos que simulaban piel con piel. El cabello revuelto, ropas desgarradas y llenas de sustancia roja. En las manos traía cadenas que arrastraba y su pantalón apenas era sostenido en su cadera, arrancando algunos gritos de las féminas presentes.

La música resonaba y combinaba con los movimientos del chico, quien tan pronto llego al extremo opuesto se dedico a posar mientras el presentador demoniaco describía sus ropas y su look. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el modelo retomo su camino hacia la salida, durante el trayecto otra chica de cabellera morada hizo su aparición. La música tétrica quedo a un lado dando paso a una canción hecha con instrumentos de viento

La chica era una hermosa y delicada hada, sus ropas eran tan ligeras como la seda y el tul, sus colores deslumbraban y técnicamente iba descalza, unas tobilleras con cascabeles tintineaban a cada paso que daba. Sus piernas no eran largas, pero el corte de la falda engañaba a la vista; Las luces revolotearon sobre ella deslumbrando con los brillos que simulaban tatuajes que tenía en algunas partes del cuerpo. Todos lucieron encantados con su timidez natural, era como si realmente fuera una criatura férrica exhibida a simples mortales.

—¡Qué envidia! —murmuró Miku mordiendo un pañuelo al ver como la chica hacia una leve inclinación, deslumbrando con su vestuario.

Kaito y compañía no se abstuvieron de fotografiarla, en especial cuando la tenían por bastante tiempo frente a ellos. Ella tenía un rostro dulce y algo tímido, pero supo manejarse adecuadamente sobre el escenario encantando a todos

—Me preguntó cuándo saldrá Rin —comentó Kuroneko al ver como la pelimorada salía de escena, no sin antes dar un grácil giro para dar paso a su compañero y no golpearlo con sus inmensas alas de hada.

Nuevamente la ambientación cambio y las luces fueron acompañadas de sombras y figuras algo retorcidas. El chico que modelaba estaba disfrazado como el sombrerero loco, con su cabello largo suelto y algo alborotado, una línea atravesaba su ojo derecho y sombras oscuras rodeaban sus ojos dándole un aire mortecino.

Sus prendas rozaban lo funerario, pero con tonos azules incluidos, el pantalón jugaba con las rayas blanco y negro haciendo contraste con el chaleco azul marino que usaba, su camisa era cubierta en gran medida por el saco oscuro ricamente adornado y destrozado en partes, dándole un aire tenebroso.

—Pronto, espero —respondió Gumi atenta a los movimientos del chico, quien en ese momento tomaba el ala de su sombrero de copa y lo inclinaba ligeramente hacía el frente, ocultando parcialmente su mirada azulada de la multitud. Eso era tan endemoniadamente seductor y atrayente.

Incluso Lenka se había acercado al borde de su asiento para poder ver mejor, si no mal recordaba era Ikune Ren, un modelo que le gustaba en gran medida, era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo y en directo. El castaño hizo girar el bastón que portaba en la mano de forma eficiente y con el apunto a un chica entre la multitud que casi se desmaya cuando le dio una sonrisa espeluznante.

—Ahora, la perdición en la que todo hombre desea caer —exclamó el demonio repentinamente emocionado, el joven Ikune ya emprendía su salida cuando una silueta oscura se abrió paso con sensuales contorneos de caderas y una sonrisa bastante tentadora —, nuestra deseada y cruel amante, el súcubo —agregó al la pelirroja abrirse camino en la pasarela

Una multitud de silbidos y gritos masculinos se elevaron al ver a la ardiente Cul enfundada en ese traje tan provocador. Alas rotas, cuero y ligeros, esa presencia tan suya que llamaba la tención

Gumi no tardó en casi brincar en su asiento, se abalanzo sobre el respaldo de Kaito y con alegría y ojos destellantes soltó un chillido de emoción

—¡Se los dije! —habló por sobre la música, sus amigos apenas le prestaron atención, estaban bobos con los movimientos de la pelirroja, quien disfrutaba las miradas sobre su persona —, el bondage nunca falla

Miku debía reconocer que Mayu sabía lo que hacía, no encontró fallados en los diseños, todos hasta el momento habían sido de su agrado, pero no le daría la victoria hasta ver a Rin, debía hacerle justicia a su amiga, o de lo contrario estaría decepcionada de la diseñadora.

La multitud de testosterona se lamento cuando la provocativa súcubo se vio abandonando la pasarela, incluso Kaito lamento su perdida en voz alta ganándose una mirada fiera de la Hatsune.

La música que había acompañado a la ardiente demonio fue sustituida por un tono similar a los empleados en carnavales dando la ilusión de estar en una feria llena de juegos mecánicos y golosinas por doquier; En chico que le acompaño dejo sin aliento a la mayoría de los presentes, fácilmente se podría decir que era un bishonen, su rostro era delicado y similar al de una chica, complexión delgada, pero tenía un aire que intimidaba un poco. Incluso su porte demostraba orgullo solo perteneciente al grupo masculino

—Es Lucius Seine —suspiro una chica junto a Len llamando su atención

El vestuario era digno de admirar, su traje era el de un anfitrión de circo, saco negro con la cola dividida en varios trozos que se iban encendiendo de un color rojo sangre, mangas acampanadas y con encajes blancos y adornos dorados. Una pañuelo de color fucsia se derramaba desde su cuello hasta su pecho, contrastando con el blanco de su camisa. Incluso las botas blancas con listones fucsia daba la ilusión de que era alto y los pantaloncillos cortos dejaban ver algo de piel antes de llegar a las medias traslucidas y a los adornos en forma de cruz.

—Hermoso —susurró Lenka absorta en la mirada escarlata, era como ver un atardecer en pleno apogeo, sus cabellos melocotón pálido eran sujetos por un sombrerito con un coqueta pluma violeta en él.

La lluvia de flashes abrió fuego cuando el chico se detuvo en el extremo demostrando lo bien que lucía con las ropas confeccionadas, una sonrisa de soberbia lo acompañaba. Era popular entre el campo de trabajo, tanto o igual que Rin.

Las luces se movieron frenéticas sobre el escenario cuando Lucius giro sobre sus talones y la cola de su saco se agito en el aire simulando llamas voraces. Mikuo y Miku se inclinaron nuevamente interesados en el vestuario, Kaito y Gumi no perdieron oportunidad de fotografiar al escarlata, incluso Lenka saco su celular y aprovecho el efecto de las luces para tener una buena toma.

—Aquí esta nuestra bella e inocente —comentó el presentador sonriente cuando el cirquero se regresaba a las bambalinas. Las luces dieron de lleno a la siguiente modelo, quien sonrió tan pronto la multitud chilló su nombre — ¡Caperucita roja!

—¡Es Rin! —Miku gritó cuando la rubia se abrió camino con ligeros movimientos, parecía sacada del mismísimo cuento

Mikuo y Kaito le gritaron llamando su atención, sin más dejaron que las cámaras en sus manos hicieran el trabajo capturando la imagen de la Dankworth en ese disfraz, que Miku no dejaba de alabar, pues Mayu había hecho todo y más de lo que esperaba.

El vestuario era simple, pero sencillamente hermoso, era como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para la rubia, quien en ese momento estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos ahí. La blusa blanca tenía mangas rectas dejando ver sus hombros, sobre ella un corsé negro con listones rojos formaba un patrón en V que lucía ajustado a su cintura, tiras negras pasaban a los costados de su pecho hasta anudarse en la parte posterior de su cuello. La falda roja —algo pomposa y justamente a la mitad del muslo— poseía una franja blanca cercana al borde y algunos listones negros. Usaba mallas negras un tanto traslucidas y botines de color chocolate.

La caperuza fue retirada de su cabeza cuando comenzó a modelar sus prendas ante los espectadores, la capa se vertía por sus hombros hasta un poco más abajo de la falda, asegurada sobre su pecho con un moño rojo.

Dio un pequeño giro sobre sí misma haciendo que los volados se levantaran ligeramente, como si estuviera buscando una dirección en el horizonte poso su vista sobre sus amigos, quienes estaban fotografiándola como si fuera la única de todo el desfile. Con un ademán de despedida y con ligeros saltitos emprendió su regreso junto a Mayu.

—Perdonaré a Mayu —dijo Gumi cuando la rubia hubo desaparecido, ahora otro modelo disfrazado de segador de almas estaba en la pasarela.

Lenka la miro curiosa ante lo dicho.

—¿Por no haber disfrazado a la princesita de súcubo? —inquirió el ojirojo conociendo los pensamientos de su novia

Ella asintió fingiendo seriedad.

Después de todo el disfraz de caperucita le gusto, tanto o igual que a los chicos, quienes prácticamente derramaban baba sobre las cámaras y teléfonos, incluida Miku.

De alguna forma, suponía que Rin era su objeto y catalizador de fetichismos.

—o—

—¡Estuviste espectacular! —Miku chilló abrazando a la dulce caperucita roja.

Como un felino se frotó en el pecho de Rin mientras murmuraba muchas cosas que apenas llegaban a los oídos de la rubia, está le devolvió el abrazo sin remedio, al parecer se quedaría bastante tiempo pegada a ella. Mikuo intentó separarlas, pero ante el agarre firme de la Hatsune se resigno a regañadientes.

¡Rin no era suya para que la acaparara tanto!

El grupo estaba fuera del salón donde se había llevado el desfile, la mayoría de los participantes estaban celebrando el éxito brindando con una copa de Champagne junto a Mayu, Rin por su parte había decidido encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes la esperaron en la entrada.

—¿Todos los participantes asistirán a la fiesta? —preguntó Gumi curiosa.

No iba a negar que tenía ganas de fotografiarse con algunos modelos, ya sea por sus trajes o por su innegable atractivo, aunque claro, eso no lo diría tan abiertamente.

—Supongo —respondió Dankworth —, oficialmente todos están invitados

Kaito y Len celebraron la noticia, una fiesta con modelos lindas era algo que uno no se debía perder por nada del mundo, Lenka también se alegro por ello, el chico del carnaval le había llamado la atención y poder platicar con Ikune Ren tampoco le sonaba mal.

—Por cierto —comentó Rin cayendo en cuenta de algo — ¿donde se van a disfrazar?

Era cierto, ninguno de ellos llevaba disfraz.

Len y Gumi se cargaban una sudadera, nada inusual. Miku iba con una blusa algo ligera y shorts cortos, Kaito también usaba una sus playeras de manga 3/4 a juego con su bufanda y Mikuo vestía vaqueros y camisa arremangada; Kuroneko solo seguía su habitual uso de colores oscuros y Lenka vestía una falda con botones y una blusa color perla con moño en su pecho, lo único diferente era que su flequillo alborotado estaba controlado y peinado con un vereda de lado.

—Kuroneko ah traído al monstruo —comentó Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin asintió recordando el auto, un cadillac escalade de color negro que a veces usaban para sus salidas grupales. Len soltó un silbido por lo bajo ante la mención. Los hermanos por su parte habían llevado su AVO amarillo.

—Nos cambiaremos en mi casa —anunció Gumi. Era la más cercana al Meltdown, todos habían cargado sus cosas en el auto con esa intención.

—¿Vienes o te vemos ahí? —preguntó Miku soltándola.

Si fuera por ella se la llevaría consigo, pero Rin ya estaba arreglada, su disfraz estaba impecable, de eso se habían ocupado Ann y Mako cuando se retiraron. Si la llevaban a casa de Gumi seguramente se aburriría de esperar.

Rin se lo pensó un momento, Sonika asistiría a la fiesta por lo que tendría compañía, Matsuda también estaría allí.

—Los veo ahí —habló segura antes de despedirlos.

El grupo se dirigió a los autos aparcados entre bromas y empujones, no sin antes recordarle a la rubia que estuviera atenta a su móvil. Rin elevó la mirada hacía el oscurecido cielo, apenas eran las diez de la noche y las estrellas ya parecían brillar tan emocionadas como ella.

La noche apenas comenzaba

—o—

El Meltdown estaba apenas despertando cuando el pequeño grupo de participantes puso un pie en él, la música ya estaba sonando y las luces parpadeaban dando algo de ambientación e invitando a las personas a bailar. A donde quiera que miraras te encontrabas con disfraces llenos de color y maquillaje para fiestas. Algunos eran mejores que otros, otros más simples pero llamativos, por ejemplo el chico que paseaba disfrazado de pitufo en el ala este, su cuerpo era de un vibrante azul.

La editorial que había patrocinado el desfile de Mayu no tuvo reservas cuando rento el local, incluso lo habían decorado con telarañas y serpentinas, algunas figuras tenebrosas en algunas esquinas. Incluso la barra servía bebidas un tanto exóticas y acordes a la temporada. Los invitados al evento consistían principalmente en los empleados, también los participantes del desfile y uno que otro reportero de los medios. En la puerta un gran gorila recibía las invitaciones, su rostro serio y con esas cejas fruncidas todo el tiempo.

Rin había estado tranquilamente charlando con Sonika y Mayu, incluso Ren se había unido a ellas. Cul por otra parte se había alejado lo suficiente para darle un respiro de su irritante presencia, después de lo ocurrido no deseaba verla, si volvía a tocar el tema tan abiertamente ella misma se encargaría de dejarla sin su melena rojiza. Todo iba bien, aun no se le antojaba bailar y el vaso de Vodka que tenía en la mano aun no bajaba lo suficiente como el de sus compañeros.

—¡Ren! —una voz femenina hizo que el sombrero volteara llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros se acerco al pequeño círculo con una sonrisa, su vestido celeste y el delantal blanco junto a las medias rayadas indicaban que era la traviesa Alicia. Sin demora abrazo al castaño dejándolo algo aturdido y con los brazos en el aire.

—Nami-chan, que gusto verte —saludó Mayu cubriendo su sonrisa con un abanico lleno de plumas y adornos de pedrería. Ella había optado por ser una refinada dama del siglo XVIII —, que bueno que has llegado, muchas de las señoritas aquí presentes intentan hacerse con tú prometido —agregó amable causando que la morena frunciera el ceño adorablemente.

—Eso nunca —habló segura a la vez que se abrazaba fuertemente del brazo de Ikune.

Ella era Utaune Nami, la segunda hija del grupo Utaune, esté tenia dominio en las exportación de productos de Japón al mundo y viceversa, ella recientemente había sido prometida a Ren, claro, después de un contrato entre las familias de los chicos, ninguno se opuso, ambos eran algo así como una pareja informal, al menos hasta ese entonces.

—Rin, Sonika —saludó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Nami asistía de vez en cuando a los desfiles de Ren, por lo que estaba familiarizada con las dos mujeres, Mayu por otra parte era su modista personal —, ¿Qué tal el desfile? Estoy segura que fue un éxito

—Excelente, después de todo es de Mayu de quien hablamos —contestó la peliverde bebiendo de su vaso.

—Incluso ahora los diseños de Mayu siguen dando de qué hablar —agregó Rin al ver como muchos de los presentes cuchicheaban acerca de ellos, incluso algunos les tomaban fotos.

Nami asintió al notar que la rubia tenía razón.

Para su desgracia muchas miradas iban dirigidas a su prometido, quien estaba tan distraído que no notaba que prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada.

—Quiero bailar —avisó arrastrando al chico a la pista de baile, tenía que dejar claro que Ikune Ren era solo suyo.

La pareja se alejo y perdió entre las mesas y más allá del montón de personas disfrazadas dejando a las tres chicas con tentativas ganas de romper en carcajadas. El pobre Ren era fácilmente mangoneado cuando Nami se ponía celosa y posesiva, aunque generalmente la que caía en los encantos contrarios era ella.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que a él le espera una buena noche

Sin agregar ninguna palabra más las tres bebieron el resto de sus vasos. Rin soltó un suspiro tan pronto el calor del alcohol desapareció de su garganta. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir otro trago, tan pronto dejo el vaso sobre la barra le tendieron otro listo para ser bebido.

Beber hasta emborracharse no estaba en sus planes, así que excusándose con sus compañeras emprendió camino al baño para evitar otra ronda. Meltdown estaba a mitad de su capacidad, así que tuvo que abrirse paso y aguantar una que otra petición de fotografía, la gran mayoría de chicos. Algunos le pedían que posara o simplemente se acercaban a ella y sin ninguna reserva pasaban sus manos por su cintura o cadera, uno que otro había sido lo bastante audaz para tocar más de lo debido, ganándose por supuesto pisotones o golpes 'accidentales'. Cuando llego al baño ya no quería saber nada más de cámaras o móviles con ellas. Por suerte la noche apenas comenzaba, o de lo contrario el baño seria un cuarto minado de vomito y una larga fila para ingresar, seguramente de 30 minutos de espera. En los lavabos un pequeño grupo platicaba mientras se retocaban el maquillaje, así que le fue fácil pasar desapercibida.

—Defoko-chan —llamó cuando la vio, literalmente acorralada por un trió de chicos. La pobre chica estaba en una esquina, casi oculta por los cuerpos masculinos. Un elfo, un zorro y un Freddy Krueger, vaya combinación.

Defoko la miro entre aliviada y a punto de llorar. Ella era algo similar a Lenka en personalidad, solo que la pelimorado era más abstraída y tímida en exceso, solo en el escenario parecía tener algo de valor.

—R-Riliane-san

—Te eh estado buscando, Mayu quiere verte —mintió.

La caperucita tomó al hada de la mano y sin dedicarles una mirada a los chicos avanzó hacía la mesa de Sonika y Mayu.

—Espera, nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo el zorro cortándoles el paso, una sonrisa falsa estaba en su boca cuando sus amigos lo flanquearon en apoyo — ¿quieres unirte? Aunque creo que solo nos bastaría contigo —agregó recorriéndola de pies a cabeza

Rin le dio una mirada acida.

Defoko a su lado se escondió detrás de ella cuando el trió avanzo con intención de acorralarlas en el mismo sitio. Las luces estrambóticas ya estaban encendidas, así que alguien apenas notaria lo que estaba sucediendo. La música de Pitbull resonaba en las paredes haciendo que incluso ellas sintieran las vibraciones en sus cuerpos.

—¿Estas bromeando? —agregó Rin con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad—, ni siquiera podrían satisfacerme en lo más mínimo

Con la frente en alto avanzó rompiendo la formación de los chicos, quienes la miraron algo biquiabiertos a sus palabras. De un jalón hizo que Defoko quedara al frente, la mesa de Sonika estaba a algunos metros, solo tenían que rodear la pista de baile

—Adelántate —ordenó cuando notó que los chicos aun las seguían, seguramente los había provocado con lo dicho —, están junto a la barra, del lado izquierdo

La ojivioleta asintió antes de emprender el camino, un par de veces volteo para ver a Rin, ella la despidió con un movimiento indicándole que se diera prisa. Tan pronto las campanas en los tobillos de la chica dejaron de sonar Rin se internó en la pista de baile para perder al trió disparejo.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras avanzaba entre los cuerpos danzantes, a lo lejos vislumbro a Nami y a Ren, ellos bailaban algo pegados a pesar de ser Fireball lo que sonaba. Seguramente por idea de la Utaune; Mientras bailaba Freddy Krueger se acerco por detrás y rodeo su cintura con su brazo, pegándola contra el cuerpo masculino.

—Suéltame —dijo al sentir como la cadera del chico empujaba hacía ella, Rin detestaba bailar de esa forma. Era algo sumamente vulgar, era prácticamente como sacar los movimientos de la cama a la pista de baile

—Ni lo sueñes —susurro volviendo a rozarse contra ella. Su mano libre se deslizo por sobre la pierna femenina, donde la mano de ella se encargo de frenarla de un manotazo

—Hombre, la atrapaste antes que yo —se quejo el elfo al ver como Rin trataba de alejarse del contacto. En lugar de parecer que estaban bailando parecía que eran dos animales en celo

Dankworth sintió el enojo burbujear en ella, sin tentarse un poco enterró las uñas en el brazo de sujeto, quien prácticamente la arrojo hacia el suelo, si no fuera porque el espacio era estrecho se hubiera dado de bruces.

—Perra —ladró al ver sangrar las heridas

Rin ni floja ni perezosa comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud al ver que no le dejarían salirse con la suya. ¡Ella solo se había defendido! Era culpa de sus estúpidas hormonas de hombre, después de todo era lo único que podía esperar en una disco, ahora sin Mikuo a su lado solo podía esperar perderlos. Estaba a punto de salir de la pista cuando un jalón la hizo regresar, el moño de la capa casi la asfixia.

—¿Te has perdido pequeña caperucita? —preguntó con fingida inocencia el zorro de hacía rato, en sus manos aun estaba parte de su capa roja

Rin estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario mordaz cuando un peso extraño se instalo en sus hombros y le dio un apretón juguetón su hombro. Inevitablemente pensó en Mikuo, pero al alzar la mirada unos ojos rojizos la recibieron. El rostro se inclinó hacía ella dejando al zorro algo aturdido al ver el beso

—Te eh estado buscando —agregó al separarse y sostener su mentón.

Dankworth estaba igual de aturdida y perdida que el zorro acosador, la sonrisa en los labios de Matsuda se borró cuando notó que parte del vestuario de Rin estaba siendo tocado por el otro chico

—Tetsu, puedes soltar a mi novia —dijo dirigiéndose al otro

El aludido soltó la capa inmediatamente. Su mirada parda paso de ella a Matsuda, aun sin creerse lo dicho. Rin prefirió guardar silencio, sin más apoyo su mano en el pecho del peliazul para darle algo de credibilidad.

—¿Tienes novia? —inquirió el zorro

Matsuda asintió, sus brazos apretaron a Rin contra él, no tan fuerte, no tan suave

—Sí, llevamos unas semanas saliendo —comentó rascándose la cabeza —¿No es así Rin?

Ella asintió a la vez que sonreía, pero su mirada era tan atroz como la que le dedico a Len cuando la hubo tirado en la cama. Rin no era de las que perdonara tan fácilmente, en especial cuando la trataban de esa forma

—Cariño —habló dirigiéndose a Matsuda —Vamos a bailar

El chico asintió, con un ademán se despidió de su compañero de trabajo —supuso Rin— y la guio nuevamente entre los cuerpos algo sudorosos. La música en español de Enrique iglesias sonaba ahora, las parejas y grupos de baile se movían más lento, sensuales y tentadores. Matsuda era el único normal ahí, sus ropas eran simples, casi casuales.

—¿Por qué no estás disfrazado? —preguntó curiosa mientras bailaban.

A diferencia de los trogloditas anteriores, Matsuda no la había tocado como si fuera un objeto público que cualquiera podría tocar o tener, bailaba frente a ella, a escasa distancia, pero no la tocaba a menos que ella diera pie a ello

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —cuestionó con una sonrisa mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello, marcando el ritmo de las caderas —, pensé que estarías molesta por el beso

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo que era grosero contestar con otra pregunta —agregó al sentir las manos masculinas en su cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente. Rin deslizo sus manos por los hombros y se sujeto de ellos cuando el coro resonó haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más firmas y sensuales —; no estoy molesta por el beso —murmuró acercándose a él para que la escuchara —, solo fue en la mejilla

Muy cerca de los labios, pensó dentro de sí.

Era cierto, Matsuda no la había besado como propiamente se dice. Solo había aparentado besarla. Debía admitir que el gesto la tomo por sorpresa, pero se lo agradecía, al menos se había quitado de encima a esos chicos. Incluso había mentido diciendo que eran pareja para cubrirla

—Bien, eso me reconforta —comentó él sonriente.

La música nuevamente cambio, pero conservo ese tinte de sensualidad. Ella conocía esa canción, era de un grupo americano llamado Maroon 5. Emocionada giro entre los brazos de su acompañante y su cuerpo se movió embrujado por el ritmo y el volumen

—¿Entonces me dirás? —volvió a preguntar mientras danzaba con Matsuda sosteniéndola de las caderas

—Pero si estoy disfrazado —contestó ganándose una mirada de Rin por sobre su hombro, sus cabellos rubios se agitaban con sus movimientos —, soy un asesino serial

Rin no encontró nada de asesino serial en él, se veía como usualmente se esperaba ver a Matsuda, camisa de cuadros, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, nada fuera de lo usual.

—¿Dónde está lo asesino?

—Eso ese es el secreto —Matsuda dejaba que ella siguiera movimiento su cuerpo entre sus manos. Rin poso sus palmas en las de él y agito su pelvis en cuando el coro escapo de sus labios, ella se estaba divirtiendo, lo suficiente para apenas notar que los otros le lanzaban miradas hambrientas. Ella era una caperucita roja que no solo los lobos buscaban comer —, los asesinos aparentan ser personas normales como tú o yo —susurró en su oreja, sus ojos rojizos barrieron a todo aquel que pretendía acercarse cuando la música terminara.

Rin soltó un ligero _¡Oh!_ Antes de reír.

—Touché

El calor se deslizaba por su cuerpo en forma de una capa de sudor, no había bailado la gran cosa, pero en medio de esa infinidad de personas era inevitable no sentirse algo caliente, es decir, la atmosfera lo ameritaba. La voz de Pharrel Williams resonaba en las bocinas haciendo que su alrededor se alborotara un poco, de pronto las parejas se habían separado, un chico disfrazado de una cajetilla de cigarrillos bailaba imitando el video, las personas le habían dado espacio suficiente mientras lo animaban con aplausos. Rin se animó nuevamente y con un ligero empujón alejo a Matsuda de sí y comenzó a ejecutar un baile improvisado con movimientos juguetones, su amigo no tardó en seguirla, igual de sonriente.

Ella se acerco lentamente al peliazul sin dejar de bailar, invitándolo a acercarse con su dedo índice, se sacudió suavemente al ver que Matsuda respondía a su llamado; de un tirón se vio nuevamente en sus brazos mientras se balanceaban de un lado al otro, Rin reía divertida cuando la hizo girar sobre sí misma, una y otra vez hasta que se sintió mareada. Los brazos masculinos se volvieron a cerrar en su cintura cuando _Blurred lines_ se abrió paso en la pista.

Sus caderas se movieron a juego, siguiendo el ritmo lento e insinuante.

—I know you want it, you're a good girl —cantó el asesino que no tenía nada de tal.

Rin sonrió tan pronto cruzo sus brazos sobre su vientre y la tomo de las manos en un abrazo, comenzaron a mover lentamente las caderas siguiendo la voz de Robin Thicke. Entre las personas le pareció ver una melena familiar, el color aguamarina de Miku y Mikuo lo reconocería donde fuera.

Matsuda soltó el abrazo y la hizo girar en un latigazo, sosteniendo aun su mano como único contacto. Rin buscó entre los disfrazados a sus amigos pero no dio con ninguno. Estaba en eso cuando un tirón la hizo dar un par de giros en sentido contrario alejándola de Matsuda, su cintura se vio rodeaba por unos nuevos brazos y un aroma familiar inundó su olfato.

Rin frunció el ceño automáticamente, ya lo consideraba algo natural al estar a su lado.

Len la tenia abrazada tal cual Matsuda anteriormente. Sus manos firmemente sujetas entre las contrarias dejándola a merced de él, quien la mecía simulando bailar mientras la arrastraba fuera de la pista. Ella se removió entre sus brazos para que la soltara, pero solo consiguió un movimiento similar a un sacudir de hombros.

Por sobre la música escuchó la risa de Len, se estaba burlando de ella, nuevamente.

Rin plantó sus pies en el suelo para que la dejara, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho, Len contrarresto aquello elevándola un poco hasta que sus pies quedaron sobre los contrarios, similar a un juego infantil.

—Sí sigues intentando escapar te comeré —amenazó con voz seductora, apretándola contra sí.

Efectivamente, él estaba dispuesto a comerla si se negaba, después de todo era el depredador natural de la caperucita roja. Un lobo

Solo entonces se quedo quieta.

Rin se dejo hacer, aun irritada por esas libertades que él se tomaba para con ella.

—Good girl —felicitó con una sonrisa satisfecha

—¡Rin! —llamó Matsuda llegando hasta ella. Tan pronto desapareció de su lado comenzó a buscarla, fue difícil entre las luces y los disfraces, pero la capa roja fue suficiente para hallarla.

Su mirada se endureció cuando notó que el Kagamine la sostenía contra sí de forma intima. Len se deleito de su expresión cuando hundió su nariz entre los cabellos rubios, aspirando el aroma de Rin. Olía a perfume y sudor.

—Matsuda —saludo alegre y con una sonrisa. Seguramente lo había hecho preocupar cuando fue raptada por Len; el chico le prestó atención abandonando su duelo de miradas con el rubio —, me temo que seguiremos bailando luego, ahora estoy algo ocupada —se disculpó apenada

Len no espero nada más y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—¡Len! —se quejó Rin al notar lo grosero que estaba siendo

Matsuda avanzó algunos pasos con intención de hacer que la soltara cuando ella lo reprendió, más antes de poder decir algo un click resonó en su cabeza dejándolo algo aturdido y repentinamente enfurecido, ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo tomó del hombro e hizo que se encontraran cara a cara.

—Suéltala ahora —ordenó enfadado.

El rubio lo miro sin gracia alguna, completamente sereno.

—No —sentenció bajo la mirada zafiro de Rin y la sangrienta de Matsuda.

El peliazul apretó los dientes, sopeso la idea de arrebatársela, pero eso podría lastimar a Rin. Ella por su parte se quedó callada, incapaz de encontrar pies ni cabeza a la actitud repentina de su amigo.

En medio de las luces parpadeantes y los bailarines acalorados Matsuda tomó a Len de la camisa y lo acercó a él con fuerza. Rin había sido liberada y empujada detrás del cuerpo del Kagamine para protegerla tan pronto notó los pasos pesados y esa mirada colérica. Ella intentó moverse, pero el agarre de Len le impidió avanzar o soltarse.

—¿Qué pretendes Kagamine? —cuestionó el ojirojo entre dientes, el solo verlo junto a la rubia le infundía ganas de golpearlo —, Ambos sabemos que solo la usaras y desecharas tan pronto ella te de vía libre —acusó apretando más el agarre.

Él solo la heriría, estaba seguro. Eso lo enfurecía, Rin merecía algo reciprocó, no alguien que buscara satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Si permanecía junto al Kagamine solo terminaría con el corazón roto.

Len no contesto, solo se limitó a devolverle la mirada, el desinterés era todo lo que reflejaba.

—¡Contesta maldición! —espetó sacudiéndolo.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a notar la riña y a alejarse paulatinamente de ellos, algunos intimidados y otros curiosos se mantuvieron cerca.

Rin permanecía quieta y algo confundida por lo dicho por Matsuda ¿Cómo sabía que Len era un Kagamine si ninguno había dicho algo al respecto? prestó atención mientras rogaba en sus adentros que no se agarraran a golpes.

—No tienes oportunidad, nadie la tiene —expresó Len con una sonrisa confiada

Él se encargaría de que ella no se fijara en nadie más. Solo debía pensar en él, solo sería de él.

Matsuda levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo cuando la voz de Rin lo hizo detenerse. Ella estaba ahí, escuchando su conversación. Su mirada zafiro lo miraba como si no lo reconociera después de tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos en sus breves encuentros, ella en ninguna ocasión lo había visto actuar así, él siempre había sido amable, algunas veces travieso y bromista, pero nunca violento o furioso.

—Detente —volvió a repetir tirando del rubio a su lado para evitar que lo golpeara —, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte —agregó en voz baja.

Eso fue suficiente para que lo soltará.

Matsuda podía sentir la mirada incrédula y decepcionada de Rin, quien era alejada de él por Len. Ella no protesto como las veces anteriores, solo siguió avanzando entre la multitud que les abría paso. El Kagamine le dedico una última mirada, el pobre chico parecía devastado ante la sola idea de que ella lo odiara, eso le causo gracia.

Len movió los labios mientras le sonreía en superioridad. El mensaje estaba ahí, y de alguna forma eso solo lo dejaba más vacio de lo que se sintió cuando Rin se puso del lado del rubio

Ella es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, primero que nada tienen que agradecer a mi querida Lectora fantasma, ella fue la causante de que publicara tan rápido, el saber que uno de mis lectores sin cuenta y fantasmas por sobre todo se toma la molestia de opinar me animo demasiado. <strong>

**¿Y saben que más? **

**No eh visto Sinsajo aun *grita completamente frustrada***

**Me enferme y la doctora me mando cuarentena y el uso de un parche medico, estaba que me llevaban los mil infiernos, incluso ahora que estoy casi en su totalidad recuperada no lo eh visto, me prometieron llevarme mañana, ya veremos si se me hace.**

**En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **

**¿Odian más o igual a Len? En serio no pensé que le detestaran tan rápido, el plan era ese, pero no imagine que fuera tan pronto, aun les espera más. **

**Solo puedo decirles que en siguiente capitulo Cul hará de las suyas como demonio atormentador de Rin, y la fiesta sigue, por supuesto que será interesante y ¿dramático? ni yo lo sé, pero el final de él ya lo tengo claro en mi cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen ser la persona feliz que intento volver a ser.**

**Citlalli Mildred . PL: **Pues ahí tienes las cosas, y aun faltan más. Pues yo tampoco creí que le contestara, ambas nos sorprendimos, aunque después de todo Rin es orgullosa. No es de las que se dejan someter, ahora lo sabe Len xD

**Lilliamne: **Tengo planeado agregar algo después de la fiesta, pero ya tienes una pista con lo sucedido con Matsuda, los Kagamine no son buenos para Rin. Bueno, en unos capítulos si no es que en dos o tres se explica porque Rinto le mueve tanto el tapete, Len es Len xD

Sí, pobre de ella, me da penita, pero bueno :c

**Sychronicity girl: **¿Te eh dicho que me gusta tu nombre? xD

Siempre que lo leo me recuerda a las hermosas canciones de la saga.

Síp, cualquiera se molestaría si intentaran propasarse con uno, en especial la persona que no te cae tan bien que digamos. Y por desgracia Len es Len, seguirá siendo un maldito hasta el final, solo espero que lo perdonen luego.

Gracias por tu pésame, aun sigo algo frustrada por los libros :c

**Leah Knightwalker: **Me hace feliz que te guste, y me da alegría ser la causante de tu interés por el fandom, espero que tus expectativas sean llenadas. Te recomiendo a escritoras como Lilliamne.

Lo sé, mi Len no es nada lindo, siento lastima de que todos estén contra él, pero en el fondo no es tan malo. Imaginarlo meandose en los pantalones me dio risa, gracias por la imagen mental. Rinto si es arrebatado, pero porque cree que nadie se resistirá a él, ya luego veremos que tal le va y como lo juzgan.

¿verdad que sí? Mothy eligió un bonito nombre para darle a Rin en su novela, me encanta. Con respectó a la corrección por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario, gracias por señalar mi error, ya lo corregí. Si no te molesta ¿te puedo betear para algunas otras cosas en alemán? todas para la historia, claro.

Aquí tienes tu actualización espero que la disfrutes :)

**Lectora Fantasma: T**ú eres la causante de la actualización, aquí tienes tu continuación.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho cuando estaba algo deprimida por las cosas de la vida. Espero nos sigamos leyendo seguido.

**Muchas gracias por las visitas lectores fantasmas, se que estas ahí aun cuando no comentes, aun así tienes mi aprecio, siéntete libre de comentar cuando quieres, me gustaría leer tu opinión algún día.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero sea pronto.**

**Pc fuera.**


	6. Erase una vez Parte III

**¡Hola frijolitos! **

**Nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: <strong>Vocaloid no me pertenece, lo que daría porque fuera mío. Habría mucho Kagamine couple entre otros.

* * *

><p><strong>La elección<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VI**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

—Rin —saludó Lenka al verla acercarse al grupo junto a su hermano.

Sus amigos habían elegido una mesa cercana a la barra con una vista plena de la pista de baile y el escenario más adelante. Una botella de Vodka y otra de whisky estaba dispuesta junto a una cubeta con hielo y varios vasos, los jugos estaban en el otro extremo.

—Chicos —Rin saludó al verlos ya dispuestos en los asientos, como estaban contiguos a la barra tenían en su poder un par de asientos altos y los demás bajos como la mesita. Len estaba a su lado, después de haber abandonado la pista de baile ninguno dijo nada, ella porque realmente no sabía que decir o pensar con lo sucedido con Matsuda, es decir, no podía reclamarle nada al Kagamine, Matsuda fue quien había empezado y casi dado el primer golpe. Si no fuera porque ella había intervenido en ese mismo momento los estarían sacando a patadas del establecimiento.

—¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? —inquirió Kaito curioso, desde su puesto habían podido ver como un pequeño grupo se formaba para ver algo sumamente interesante.

Rin aparto la vista de su amigo disfrazado de vampiro, no le apetecía admitir que estaba involucrada en ello, si Mikuo lo supiera la mataría, no, más bien mataría a Matsuda por ponerla en una situación peligrosa.

—Un chico hacía algo de break dance —dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin asintió y siguió la mentira, si él también consideraba prudente ocultar ese pequeño encuentro quien era ella para desmentirlo.

El rubio Kagamine tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas, en menos de lo que Rin podía contar del uno al cinco ya tenía un vaso en su mano. Parpadeo un par de veces para colaborar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

No le había prestado tanta atención después de su rapto y la charla con Matsuda, pero ahora que lo notaba se daba cuenta de que Len estaba disfrazado como lobo, más bien, como un lobo feroz. Su vestimenta era una playera de manga larga negra, tenia algunos cortes a lo largo de los brazos, sobre ella una camisa de color café y unos pantalones con varios bolsillos oscuro. En su cuello portaba un collar similar al de un perro y sus orejas eran de color chocolate, nada que ver con su rubia cabellera. Cuando habló para pedir algo más de hielo pudo notar que tenia colmillos, no tan grandes pero si obvios. Incluso la camiseta tenía impregnado un color oscuro simulando arañazos.

Su mirada azulada se entrecerró acusadora cuando Len le sonrió y levanto el vaso como si estuviera brindando por algo, disfraces a juego con él era tan desagradable como comer del inodoro. Rápidamente volvió su vista a Mikuo, este bebía de su trago

—¿Por qué no me avisaron de su llegada? —dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Te llamamos, pero no contestabas —dijo algo disgustado. Rin a veces podía ser tan despistada, antes de despedirse le había recordado estar atenta a su celular, pero tal parecía que le entraba en un oído y le salía por el otro

Él estaba disfrazado del antagonista de Batman, el conocido y algo desquiciado Wason. Sus cabellos estaban echados hacía atrás y una sonrisa algo perturbadora trazada sobre su rostro pintando. El traje morado le quedaba bien y los guantes oscuros hacían lucir sus dedos más largos.

—Mi culpa entonces

Rin tomó asiento entre Lenka y Miku, quienes estaban disfrazadas de bruja y pirata correspondientemente. Ambas habían dejando su cabello suelto. El traje de Lenka era de cuello cerrado, pero dejaba el inicio de su pecho expuesto, incluso tenia esas botas altas con agujetas de un material reluciente, parecido al traje de Cul. Del sombrero colgaba una estrella.

—Toma —le ofreció Gumi un vaso de su preparado, al parecer ella era la encargada esa noche de su barra privada.

Ella estaba disfrazada de una gata, literalmente; Las orejas eran blancas y usaba un vestido blanco junto a un chaleco verde con dorado, un gran cascabel colgaba en su collar. Y como toque usaba medias blancas hasta el muslo y tacones de un verde parecido a su cabello; Kuroneko por otra parte le hacía honor a su nombre, la diferencia no era mucha a su usual yo, solo se había puesto unas orejas oscuras mientras sus prendas eran igual a las de siempre: camisa blanca con cortes y fondo de de rayas rojas y negras, pantalones carmesí, botas y una sudadera sin mangas con capucha de orejas de gato, además de su habitual collar de púas. Una cola delgada y negra pendía de su cadera, Gumi tenía una blanca.

Rin tomó el vaso entre sus manos y bebió un largo sorbo, estaba en una fiesta para divertirse, no para estar dándole vueltas a lo de Matsuda y su repentino ataque. De alguna forma su repentino comportamiento la intimido, es decir, siempre lo había visto de una manera para ahora tener en su presencia semejante actitud, eso la descolocó, en especial cuando intento golpear a Len.

No lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, él siempre era mable.

Sus pensamientos se vieron pausados cuando el liquido se asentó en su estomagó. Ahora que lo notaba el vaso soltaba un condenado olor a Vodka, estaba segura de que la mísera parte de jugo solo era para darle algo de color. Gumi le tendió otro vaso a Lenka, quien lo tomó algo indecisa.

Fácilmente podía concluir que ella no era de las que bebían mucho o tuvieran alta resistencia al alcohol, ella tampoco era una experta, pero podía defenderse. Antes de que la rubia le diera un sorbo Rin la tomo de la mano y se puso de pie llamando la atención no solo de la otra rubia, sino de todos sus compañeros de mesa

—Vamos a bailar —invitó evitando que la pobre Lenka terminara noqueada con el primer vaso.

Miku se les unió, ella había bajado a la mitad su vaso, pero parecía estar como si nada.

Bien, mientras Miku siguiera de pie todo estaría bien, el punto era cuidar que Lenka no terminara por los suelos por culpa de Gumi.

—Esa canción me gusta —dijo animada Lenka tan pronto llegó a sus oídos el intro de Timber.

Tomo a sus amigas de las manos y las llevo a un espacio libre entre la multitud. Su menudo cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la melodía y conforme las voces de Kesha y Pitbull se intercalaban ella se sacudía más, animada y divertida, sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, como ver a un hada bailar, no tan atrevida, pero tampoco santa. Rin y Miku no se quedaron atrás, contagiadas por la alegría de la Kagamine serpentearon entre ellas, movimientos lentos y pausados, pero no menos sensuales, sus faldas se rosaban una con otra mientras sus cabellos se agitaban a su ritmo.

Las personas a su alrededor las animaron cuando Miku y Rin se dieron la espalda y movieron las caderas, primero rápido, luego lento mientras bajaban de poco a poco para después volver a subir con ese vaivén tan tentador. No falto uno que otro que quiso acercárseles, pero tan pronto lo notaban comenzaban a buscar de pareja a una de ellas. Mientras bailaban sus pasos las llevaron al círculo donde Ikune y Nami bailaban acompañados de otros modelos, fueron bien recibidas entre ellos, en especial cuando Rin los presento. La música siguió sonando y ellas bailando, desde Cristina Aguilera hasta Beyonce y Lady Gaga. Se sacudieron, saltaron y menearon tal cual como se les dio la gana, algunas veces ganándose miradas atrevidas e insinuantes que prácticamente eran obviadas al estar tan concentradas en su diversión, y aun mejor teniendo a modelos como Seine a su lado.

Consideraron suficiente cuando se sintieron pegajosas y la sed hizo mella en ellas.

Entre risas y bajo las luces regresaron a la mesa, ahí Kuroneko llevaba una batalla de resistencia con los chicos. Gumi permanecía siendo el árbitro y la encargada de las bebidas, habían bajado hasta un par de sorbos el Vodka y el Whisky estaba a la mitad.

Kaito ya comenzaba a presentar los síntomas de estar perdiendo, Len y Mikuo se mantenían firmes y Kuroneko estaba tan fresco como cuando habían llegado

—Esto me está aburriendo —declaró la gata blanca algo fastidiada.

Era la única que no había elegido ir a la pista, Miku y las demás recién regresaban sudadas y acaloradas, las mejillas rojas y sus ropas siendo agitadas para aclimatarse. Los chicos habían sido abordados un par de veces por chicas para invitarlos a bailar, pero ellos las ignoraban como perfectos idiotas solo por seguir con la competencia.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Miku terminado su vaso de un sorbo.

Lenka y Rin lo bebían más lento, aunque eso significara que el calor les abrasara la garganta con mayor fuerza. Gumi sonrió de esa forma que te hacía querer no saber que pensaba, todo lo que pasaba por esa cabeza de cabellos verdes debería ser pensado diez veces antes de hacerlo

—Ronda de Shots —respondió asentando el resto de la botella de vodka frente a la aguamarina —, todos participan, sin excepción —ordenó pidiendo más vasos que no tardaron en ser proporcionados.

—No creo estar de acuerdo —intervino Len algo preocupado por Lenka.

—Todos son todos Len —Gumi ya servía las bebidas y las dejaba frente a cada uno —, se supone que estamos de fiesta, todos sabíamos íbamos a terminar algo ebrios después de esto

—Un buen argumento —ofreció Kuroneko al ver que el Kagamine no decía nada — ¿Por qué no eres así de rápida al contestar las preguntas de los profesores?

—Porque esto es divertido, la maldad es lo que nos une —respondió dándole una sonrisa angelical que no combinaba con ella.

Bueno, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que salían, entre otras.

Todos tomaron sus vasos, algunos dudosos, otros más seguros. Al final el líquido desapareció de los pequeños vasitos para ser tragados de un solo sorbo. Lenka y Gumi arrugaron el gesto tan pronto el sabor amargo del licor paso por su sistema, Rin por otra parte se aguanto las ganas de escupirlo, Miku fue la única que lo paso como si fuera agua. Así duraron otras dos rondas más, pero a falta de Vodka usaron el resto del whisky.

—¿Cómo les puede gustar esto? —preguntó Lenka sirviéndose un poco de jugo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

No era muy afecta a las bebidas, de vez en cuando se le antojaba salir de fiesta con amigos como en ese momento, pero nunca había bebido más allá de un shot, esa era la primera vez que se permitía beber un poco más de lo normal, aunque no tanto para rebasar ese fino hilo que separaba la consciencia de la inconsciencia, no le apetecía aparecer la mañana siguiente en el periódico. Len unas sillas más adelante la miro buscando comprobar su estado, aunque aun era demasiado pronto como para saberlo.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —contraataco Mikuo sonriente.

Gumi reconoció la música latina que predominaba, dejo su vaso y tomo a su novio con intensión de adentrarse a la selva danzante, esa era una perfecta ocasión para desligarse de sus responsabilidades como bar tender y tener algo de diversión con su pareja

—Lo siento zanahorias, me voy de vacaciones —informó dirigiéndose a bailar

Miku barrio la mesa con su mirada, Mikuo aun no parecía tener ganas de bailar, su vista danzaba en su vaso con whisky como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a todas las interrogantes del mundo, Len y Kaito solo se limitaban a mirar la pista no tan convencidos, hombres tenían que ser.

—Nosotras también nos vamos, no es mi estilo quedarme a aburrirme a su lado —comentó tomando a Rin del brazo, está igualmente jaló a Lenka, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de terminar de beber el resto de su jugo.

Encontraron un sitio libre entre un cavernícola, una media naranja y un chocoroll.

No tardaron en volver a dejarse llevar, después de todo las tres tenían sus limitaciones olvidadas después de la ronda de shot. Lenka que al principio había sido algo tímida al bailar ya comenzaba a moverse con mayor ímpetu, su torso se mecía al igual que sus caderas dejando ver gratamente sus piernas con mayor frecuencia, Miku y Rin seguían juntas, ambas tenían experiencia anterior por lo que bailaban más seguras de sí y con meneos provocativos, no era un secreto el que se consideraran bonitas, después de todo una era una idol reconocida y la otra una modelo. Mientras bailaban entre ellas Kaito y compañía también se unieron al conglomerado junto a otras modelos, cada uno con una pareja que se encargaba de restregarse sin la menor vergüenza contra ellos. Los dos grupos no estaban muy separados, pero cada quien seguía con lo suyo. Ellas siguieron bailando sin prestar mayor atención a sus amigos, después de todo cada quien podía divertirse como se le diera la gana.

Estuvieron varios minutos siguiendo el ritmo de la música latina, agitando sus faldas y moviéndose lo mejor que podían, algunas veces jugaban entre ellas y reían, se meneaban como si estuvieran bailando con un chico al que querían provocar, Miku especialmente tenia movimientos más fluidos al tener que tomar algunas clases de baile para sus conciertos. Las miradas y las invitaciones estaban sobre ellas al ser un grupo de chicas sin compañeros, incluso un mesero les había pasado un mensaje de unos chicos para invitarles un trago.

—Otra vez no —comentó Miku rodando los ojos.

¿Por qué todos los chicos pensaban que lograrían algo con ellas solo con un trago? Lo que querían era bajar un poco el alcohol, cosa que estaban logrando con el baile.

—Lo que necesitamos para evitar esto es una pareja —comentó Lenka mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa donde las invitaban, no quería acercarse ahí, la primera y única vez en la que aceptaron un trago de chicos casi la besaban sin su consentimiento.

Len estaba tan ocupado bailando con la modelo castaña que apenas le prestaba atención, estaba segura que si lo hubiera visto le hubiera tumbado dos dientes al aludido. Las tres miradas de color se deslizaron hacía Gumi y Kuroneko, ellos estaban bailando muy pegados, casi fundidos el uno contra el otro, las manos de Gumi sobre sus hombros y los de él peligrosamente cerca de su trasero, bien, ellos eran pareja, no había nada de malo. Unírseles no era una opción, en especial no queriendo arruinar su momento, por otra parte estaban Mikuo, Len y Kaito, pero esos tres estaban tan ocupados babeando y toqueteando a sus compañeras que ni cuenta se daban de que ellas los estaban llamando.

—Bien, oficialmente estamos libres —Miku resopló resignada.

Eso solo podía significar que no había problema para que las abordaran si alguien quería, sin compañero de baile significaba que están solas y disponibles, era gracioso porque la mayoría de las veces cuando salía con Rin era para buscar chicos con los cuales divertirse un rato, pero esta vez deseaban dejar de lado eso y pasarla bien con Lenka.

—Entonces la única solución es decir que somos lesbianas —dijo Rin despegando la vista de sus inútiles amigos.

Miku y Lenka se miraron un momento y encogieron los hombros, no tenían queja acerca de la idea, al menos así las dejarían de estar invitando constantemente a mesas de desconocidos para ofrecerles licor a cambio de bailar o besos, en su defecto revolcones.

Después de eso todo aquel que se les acercaba era mandado a volar con las simples y certeras palabras:

—Soy lesbiana

—o—

—Muero de sed —Kaito se acerco a la mesa y sin miramientos bebió del vaso de Miku, quien no tardó en arrebatárselo.

Ellas llevaban cerca de media hora de haber dejado de bailar, se habían limitado a beber los restos del tequila que ellos habían dejado y a mirar a los demás en la pista. Charlaban acerca de los disfraces y hacían uno que otro comentario ingenioso de sus pasos de baile. Al menos estando en la mesa bebiendo dejaron de ser blanco constante de las miradas masculinas. Toda la farsa de lesbianismo la dejaron de lado cuando un vaquero le dijo a la Hatsune que él se encargaría de volverla heterosexual, no hace falta decir que la chica le dio un merecido golpe en el estomago cuando este intento ponerle las manos encima para enseñarle.

Miku era de temer cuando se enfada, incluso Rin y Mikuo preferían asumir una conducta pasiva cuando ella ardía en enojo, solo Kaito terminaba por desbordarla al no saber leer la atmosfera.

—Sí quieres beber consigue el tuyo propio —comentó la pirata bebiendo de su vaso hasta dejarlo vacio. Bastante tenia de los hombres esa noche

—¿Ya te aburriste de bailar? —preguntó Rin salvándolo de su próxima paliza.

La Hatsune aun estaba algo indignada, así que lo mejor era evitar que Shion hiciera preguntas acerca de su humor de perra de los infiernos. Lenka permaneció silenciosa mientras bebía de su vaso, lo mejor era esperar y ver si era necesaria su intervención.

—¿Quien se cansaría de bailar con modelos? —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se sirvió hielo y soda en un vaso libre, el tequila fue vertido rápidamente antes de apartarse de ellas —, lo siento pero me esperan —continuó levantando las cejas sugestivamente en dirección a su pareja de baile.

Las dos rubias y la agumarina lo vieron alejarse y reunirse con una chica que simulaba ser una conejita playboy, las manos masculinas rodearon la estrecha cintura y la acercaron hasta rozarse. Mikuo y Len estaban cerca, igualmente ocupados bailando con las otras dos amigas, en un intimo vaivén que dejaría a cualquier mojigato con la boca abierta y un terrible sonrojo; Gumi y Kuroneko habían desaparecido, vaya a saber a dónde, pero lo mejor era no indagar si no querían encontrarlos en algo comprometedor.

Miku entrecerró los ojos ante el panorama, si ellos se divertían ellas también lo harían de lo lindo. Se encargaría de demostrárselos.

Lleno nuevamente su vaso y lo bebió de un solo sorbo bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Rin y Lenka. Agito un poco su cabeza para asimilar el golpe de licor y se puso de pie como un resorte y la mirada firme, se conseguiría una pareja de baile costase lo que costase y se lo pasaría de maravilla tal y como Kaito.

—Iré a bailar —dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud nuevamente.

Las dos chicas la vieron bailar más suelta, la falda se mecía al ritmo de sus movimientos rápidos mientras se agitaba como un profesional de la danza, sin temor y totalmente libre, sus manos subieron y descendieron lentamente perfilando sus curvas a la vez que sus caderas se agitaron suavemente de un lado al otro cautivando las miradas de varios, no tardo en aparecer algún valiente que se atreviera a bailar con Miku, quien se dejo hacer tan pronto se vio entre brazos masculinos. La pareja hizo lo que la música dicto sin prestar atención a las miradas que le lanzaban a la aguamarina al bailar tan pegada y provocativa con un dichoso afortunado. Lástima que Kaito estaba tan ocupado con su pareja que apenas y recordaba a Miku.

Rin suspiro resignada ante la actitud infantil de su amiga, sin más remedio que ver que no hiciera algo estúpido que después lamentaría siguió su ejemplo bebiendo de un golpe lo que le quedaba, se hizo con un limón cortado y comió la pulpa para quitarse el sabor amargo del tequila, tomo a Lenka para no perderla de vista y una vez bajo las luces y la espuma preguntó:

—¿Quieres bailar con alguien más o seguir el teatro del lesbianismo?

La brujita rió ante sus palabras contagiando a Rin, cada vez que hablaban de eso le daba un ataque de risa, no sabía si era por el contexto o producto de tanto alcohol consumido, tal vez ambos

—Prefiero el lesbianismo que tener que bailar con un desconocido así —respondió lanzando una mirada a sus amigos y después a Miku y su pareja.

En todos los casos el contacto no era de su agrado, al menos no con un desconocido que lo único que quería hacer era tocar zonas que bajo ninguna otra circunstancia podría rozar, Lenka amaba su cuerpo, por eso mismo prefería que el tacto que sintiera fuera de alguien que realmente deseara que la tocara, y eso nadie lo sacaría de su cabeza aun ebria.

—Perfecto —contestó Rin sonriente.

—o—

—Al baño —dijo la caperucita tomando a Miku del brazo.

Cuando la Hatsune notó a lo que se refería no dudo ni un momento en despachar a su compañero e ir con ellas al sanitario. Lenka era sostenida por ambas, ella cubría su boca mientras parecía luchar con las arcadas. Todo estaba perfectamente hacía unos minutos, la estaba pasando bien junto a Rin hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en su estomagó, eso empujo hasta su esófago quemando su garganta y deteniendo todo movimiento de baile.

Rin no tardó en reaccionar y adivinar de que se trataba, solía pasar cuando uno salía de fiesta algunas veces y no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades de bebida, Lenka aguanto bien hasta llegar a su destino, no sin antes una buena dosis de empujones y pisotones. Tal como predijo Rin había una larga cola para el baño, casi daba la vuelta al pasillo, el de los hombres por otra parte estaba casi vacío, vaya a saberse porque. Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en entrar, durante todo ese lapso Lenka había estado algo tranquila, parecía que su mareo ya había pasado. Tan pronto se hicieron de un cubículo Miku entro junto a la Kagamine para evitar un accidente. Rin quedó custodiando la puerta, ella aún no se sentía con ganas de devolver el estomagó, pero ya comenzaba a marearse un poco con el juego de luces.

—Mira lo que me encontré —dijo la odiosa voz de Cul tan pronto vio a Rin ahí —, a la zorra de Riliane

Rin rodo los ojos.

Y ella se creía libre esa noche de Cul.

—Y yo a una demonio idiota —murmuró ante la mirada carmesí

La mano de Cul se precipito contra la puerta detrás de Rin en un golpe, muy cerca de su rostro. La pelirroja estaba ebria, el olor que desprendía se lo decía, por alguna razón la estrecha falda estaba más arriba que en un principio, Rin se hacía una idea del porque, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello. Cul se inclinó hacía ella con aire intimidador.

—Te crees la gran mierda porque tienes dinero —escupió en su cara. Las chicas que estaban ahí se quedaron calladas, todas las miradas sobre ellas —, déjame decirte que no eras la gran cosa, solo eres una puta que se cree señorita —continuó ante la mirada inquebrantable de Dankworth.

Rojo contra azul se enfrentó por largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad ante el expectante público, incluso las que estaban formadas afuera se habían asomado por la puerta, atentas a la charla.

—Todos sabemos que Yohio te dejo por eso, eres tan hipócrita que andabas con Mikuo Hatsune en su cara y quien sabe con cuantos más —confesó sonriente, la expresión que puso la rubia fue suficiente para deleitarse, su mandíbula se tenso y sus hombros temblaron —, él solo te regreso la moneda.

El sonido de la bofetada fue tal que incluso se escuchó por sobre la música que sonaba, Rin aun mantenía la mano levantada cuando se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento se había vuelto acción, Cul tenía un brillante color rojo en su mejilla, tan rojo como su cabello, su rostro desviado a un lado por la fuerza del golpe.

—Nunca puedes quedarte callada ¿verdad? —interrogó mirándola furiosa.

Esa era la última gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia para con ella. Cul se lo merecía, eso le gritaba su interior que se retorcía en enfado y en algo más que aun le dolía admitir

La mano de la pelirroja se precipito sobre los cabellos rubios y dio un tirón fuerte haciendo que Rin chillara de dolor. Ella le regreso el ataque, ambas arañando y jalando sus ropas y cabello en un intento de defenderse de la otra. Algunas presentes intentaron separarlas, pero las chicas estaban tan concentradas en su pleito que cada vez que alguien las tocaba terminaba siendo repelida.

—¡Basta! —gritó Miku tan pronto salió del cubículo donde estaba. Lo que menos esperaba encontrar cuando escucho todo el ajetreo era a Rin peleando como toda una gata con Cul.

No dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a las dos y separar a Cul de Rin de un tirón de cabello, Lenka, que para entonces ya estaba algo mejor se encargó de la otra, quien pareció reaccionar tan pronto Kagamine llamo su nombre.

La Hatsune no tardó en someter a la pelirroja contrala pared, sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda mientras su pecho era aplastado contra la pared inmovilizándola.

—No vuelvas a poner tus manos en ella —dictó furiosa.

Conocía a Cul, por eso mismo no era santa de su devoción. Era una bruja para con Rin y con casi todos los demás. Cul era una envidiosa de primera, no le sorprendía nada que se metiera constantemente con la rubia, incluso solía buscarle pelea a ella misma cuando se cruzaban, la bruja era todo un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

—Hatsune tenía que ser —masculló apretando los dientes — ¿Qué se siente ser el perro faldero de un ramera?

—Lo mismo pregunto ¿cuántas veces has abierto las piernas para mantenerte en el medio? —regresó mordaz.

Una cosa era meterse con ella, otra muy diferente era meterse con sus amigos. Con brusquedad la soltó, suficiente tenia con tener que tocarla, quien sabe cuántos más habían puesto sus manos en ella, ya ni el diablo la quería seguramente.

Miku se abrió paso hasta Rin, quien parecía a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y mantenía el rostro en alto, engañosamente con una expresión de soberbia, pero siendo ella su amiga podía decir que era para mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Eso solo la enfado aun más, sin reservas le mando una mirada asesina a Cul, seguramente le había dicho una estupidez relacionada con _él_, solo eso la podía poner así.

—La siguiente vez guárdate todo tu veneno, nos harías un favor si te atragantaras con él

Sin mirar atrás y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos e insultos de Cul salió del sanitario llevándose a la rubia consigo, Lenka las siguió silenciosa, de alguna forma sabía que Rin estaba mal y que aquello tal vez no era la primera vez que sucedía, la chica pelirroja parecía odiar profundamente a Rin y no temía decirlo y lastimarla. En los tortuosos minutos en los abrazaba el inodoro y Miku sostenía su cabello pudo escuchar como la otra chica se expresaba sin nada de delicadeza, ahora sabía que todo lo dicho era dirigido a su amiga, que en ese momento era abrazada por Miku en un gesto de apoyo silencioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tan pronto Rin respiro hondo para después suspirar largamente.

Ella asintió, lo menos que debía hacer era sentirse miserable por cosas del pasado.

—o—

Cuando Mikuo las vio acercarse a ellos supo que algo andaba mal.

En especial cuando su mirada turquesa notó que su prima caminaba junto a Rin, esta con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro contrario, Miku sosteniéndola contra ella.

—¿Sucedió algo? —interrogó cuando las chicas tomaron asiento.

La peliturquesa le lanzó una mirada mortal indicándole que se callara, sí Miku actuaba de aquella forma muy a parte de las bromas y juegos significaba que era algo importante. Y por lo visto algo que no debía ser mencionado tan a la ligera.

En la mesa una nueva botella recién iniciada, Ron para terminar por los suelos. Rin ya estaba más calmada, no sabía porque había reaccionado así, si eran las palabras de Cul, el alcohol en su cuerpo o el solo recuerdo de lo sucedido, fuera como fuera fue suficiente para rebajarla a su nivel, si Miku no hubiera intervenido no sabría que hubiera pasado.

—Parece que acabas de tener una caliente y atrevida sesión de sexo —bromeó Gumi al verla con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desordenada y las marcas rojas producto de los roces y rasguños de Cul

Dankworth soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír como posesa ante el comentario ganándose una mirada confusa de sus amigos, lo más normal era que se avergonzara hasta la raíz e hiciera callar a Gumi

—No lo estas negando ¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó incrédula, sus manos sujetando el brazo de Kuroneko para no irse de espaldas por la impresión

—Como si fuera a hacer eso en este lugar —respondió calmando su risa, si claro, una buena sesión de sexo con Cul. Que bizarro sonaba eso; Miku y Lenka vieron con buenos ojos el ánimo renovado de la rubia —, pero veo que tú no te frenas por eso.

Gumi sonrió viéndose atrapada, de todas formas no pensaba ocultar lo que ya todos suponían. La pareja igualmente venia algo desordenada y sudorosos, Gumi especialmente parecía brillar y su vestido estaba arrugado de la falda.

—¿Para qué negar lo que es obvio? —se limitó a decir ganándose una mirada estupefacta de Lenka.

Los demás lo tomaron como algo normal, después de todo la pareja no era tímida en absoluto, al contrario, era de las que les gustaba dar de que hablar. Gumi especialmente disfrutaba de retorcer la realidad a su voluntad.

—¿Entonces si no fue un polvo que fue? —siguió Kaito el curso de la conversación inicial.

—Sí fue un polvo —respondió Miku. Si Mikuo se enteraba se les pegaría como lepra y seguramente buscaría a la zorra de Cul. No estaba de humor para escuchar sus quejas de no saber mantener a Dankworth lejos de los problemas —, hicimos un trió ¿algún problema? —Continuo señalándolas a las tres como si fuera lo obvio

—En absoluto —expresó con vaso en mano mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios ante la idea sugerente

Lenka dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de Miku y Kaito, de alguna forma sabía que eso iría para largo. Se ato el cabello en su acostumbrada coleta y se fijo mejor en sus amigos

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó notando que era el único que faltaba

—Salió por un cigarrillo con las chicas de hace un rato —informó Mikuo tendiéndole una vaso a ella y a Rin, quien tomo asiento en una de las sillas altas. Lenka asintió y miro el vaso algo dudosa, ya había devuelto el estomago y no se sentía con ganas de volverlo a hacer —, es Ron, es más dulce —la animó consiguiendo que tomara el ofrecimiento.

Todos estaban en sus cosas cuando un organizador se acerco a la mesa y solicito hablar con Miku un momento, cuando ella regreso les comento que la habían invitado a cantar para el show en vivo, cosa que aceptó gustosa. Bailar y beber ya la estaban aburriendo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Habló Lenka emocionada —, es la primera vez que te escuchare cantar en vivo

La Hatsune infló su pecho en orgullo ganándose un rodar de ojos de todos sus amigos exceptuando a Lenka, a veces su ego no tenia comparación

—Entonces déjame decirte que será lo mejor que hayas escuchado

Rin le lanzó una cascara de limón que impacto en su espalda.

—Baja ya de tu nube ¡Oh grandiosa Miku-sama! —ironizó entre risas en compañía de Mikuo. Miku les sacó la lengua como infante y tomo asiento de nuevo mientras bebía el resto del ron

—Entonces brindemos por una presentación exitosa de nuestra querida Miku-sama, después de todo solo somos simples plebeyos ante su presencia —canturreo Kuroneko picándola aun más.

Todos levantaron sus vasos y dieron un sorbo del líquido para después reír por la cara de pocos amigos de la aguamarina. Después de permanecer un rato más en la mesa ella fue llamada para el evento en vivo. Rin no tardó en jalar a Mikuo consigo cuando su prima desapareció de su vista

—Vamos a bailar —le animó. La música sería retirada cuando Miku cantara, así que tenía que aprovechar que aun seguía sonando.

Quedarse sentada viendo a los demás divertirse no era su idea de diversión, además eso no ayudaba en nada cuando tenía vodka, whisky, tequila y ahora ron corriendo por su sistema como loco, estaba mareada, sí, pero aun era consciente de lo que hacía, su mente algo nublada, pero eso era lo de menos. Lenka parecía mareada, así que también se la llevo consigo para ayudarle a tener la cabeza más fría.

Bailaron entre los tres, siendo Mikuo la envidia de todo aquel que les diera una mirada, después de todo no cualquiera tenia a dos bellezas rubias a su disposición. Durante su improvisada danza la Kagamine dejo que Mikuo la tocara algunas veces, al menos con él no corría tanto peligro de la mano larga. Estaban entretenidas cantando el coro de la canción y brincando con tanto energía cuando la voz del presentador anunció a la Hatsune como cantante en vivo. Por un momento todos detuvieron sus acciones y prestaron atención a la chica vestida de pirata en el escenario, las ovaciones y los gritos no tardaron en elevarse proclamando a Miku y profesando de todo un poco. Junto al grupo de Mikuo no tardaron en aparecer Gumi, Kuroneko y Kaito.

La pista comenzó a sonar en las bocinas dando paso a la voz de Miku, está comenzó a emitir ligeros jadeos contra el micrófono y se abrió paso en el escenario con pasos provocativos e insinuantes.

—De entre todo eligió If you do do **(1)**—comentó Mikuo negando con la cabeza y una mano en su rostro, Kaito a su lado tampoco se vio muy feliz de que la chica eligiera esa canción

No era grato relacionar esa canción y los gemidos con su prima, eso solo sumaria más traumas de los ya acontecidos y acumulados cortesía de ella.

—Bueno, es una canción popular en su actual disco —respondió Gumi encogiéndose de hombros.

Algunos en la multitud bailaban, otros lanzaban cumplidos nada santos hacía Hatsune y su presentación, quien en ese momento estaba más atenta a seguir cantando que prestar atención a todo lo que le decían. Gumi y Kuroneko prefirieron bailar, Rin apoyo la idea, pero cuando se dio cuenta Lenka estaba con Mikuo y Kaito había desaparecido

Otra vez no —rogó en sus adentros.

Mataría a ese vampiro por dejarla completamente sola.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar a la mesa y ver la presentación desde ahí hasta que un mareo la hizo perder un momento la tierra y el cielo, se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la multitud en busca de apoyo, necesitaba aferrarse de algo o sentiría que caería. Sus manos se extendieron a sus costados tratando de estabilizarla como si de un avión se tratase, las luces no ayudaban.

—¿Oye estas bien? —preguntó alguien cercano.

Rin asintió sujetándose la cabeza para mantener todo quieto.

La pareja junto a ella se aproximo con intención de verificar si era cierto hasta que se sintió abrazada por la espalda y jalada hacía atrás por unos brazos en su cintura. Miro por sobre su hombro encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Len

—Viene conmigo —informó a los interesados con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta en dirección a la pista de baile, alejándola de la mesa y del bar.

Comprendió inmediatamente que se proponía, por ningún motivo bailaría con él. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas para retirarlas de su cuerpo, tuvo que intentar mucho para lograr soltarse por una fracción de tiempo, aunque eso no fue tan buena idea, con todo el forcejeo termino con la cabeza más desorientada que inicialmente, se detuvo por un momento recuperando el suelo y su alrededor, todo parecía serpentear alrededor de ella ¿Eran las personas o era ella la que bailaba?

—¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? —interrogó volviendo a atraparla por la espalda.

Rin sintió su aliento etílico, el tabaco también estaba ahí. Bien, no podía decir que ella estaba en mejor estado. Tal vez tenía unas cuantas copas de más, Len se había salvado del ron por estar flirteando con las chicas de hace rato.

—Porque simplemente no me apetece —dijo escuchando la voz de Miku, quien estaba finalizando la canción

Su vista fue al escenario y después en busca de Gumi y los demás, por alguna razón no los encontró cerca ¿se había alejado tanto cuando decidió regresar? Entre las personas pudo ver la melena de Lenka, quien en esos momentos se mecía entre los brazos de Mikuo, ajena a su mirada suplicante de ayuda.

—Entonces a mí no me apetece soltarte —contraatacó el rubio meciéndose de un lado al otro simulando bailar. Eso no ayudo mucho al mareo de Rin y a la percepción de su ambiente.

Todo lo consumido ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Incluidas las palabras de Cul, si no fuera por ella no hubiera bebido como posesa el ron para enterrar los recuerdos, todo era mejor que recordar, en especial cuando aquello hería su orgullo y su pecho. Volvió a elevar la vista hacía Len encontrándose con sus ojos que la miraban fijos, ambos compartieron un pequeño duelo de miradas, ella en busca de sobriedad, él igual la examino para ver que tan perdida estaba.

Inclinó el rostro hacía Rin con intenciones claras, ella no perdió tiempo y con su mano alejo sus rostros para evitar el contacto. Len sonrió

—No estas ebria—confirmó dejándola desubicada.

No era necesario intentar besarla para darse cuenta de ello, pensó rodando los ojos.

La voz de Miku se detuvo y una sarta de aplausos hizo bulla a su alrededor, en el escenario Hatsune saludaba al público animada y sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la situación de su amiga. De un costado del escenario apareció otro chico de cabellera plateada que sin miramientos se acerco a Miku y la beso en la mejilla como saludo. El público enloqueció aun más ante su presencia.

—¡Es Piko! —chilló alguien cercano a ellos.

Len y Rin observaron lo que sucedía nuevamente en el escenario, el recién llegado vestía como un arlequín acromático; los dos cantantes se volvieron hacía el público, la nueva pista resonó con el intro de un piano siendo Miku quien abrió la pieza.

Magnet —pensó la rubia tan pronto las voces se unieron armoniosamente.

Dankworth sintió otra vez el vértigo y sin más remedio se aferro a las manos en su cintura para tranquilizarse, Len aun la mecía suavemente fingiendo bailar, cosa que agradecía y detestaba al mismo tiempo. Aun con las manos sobre las de él comenzó a moverse lento para no terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. La canción era de su gusto y realmente quería bailar para no quedarse quieta y sentir más los efectos del alcohol. Bien, cumpliría él capricho de Len, al menos él era mejor que un extraño.

El lobo la sintió moverse entre sus manos, lento y pausado, siguiendo el ritmo sensual de la música. Ella no lo miraba, solo se agitaba suavemente contra él mientras sus manos tomaban parte de su cabello y lo llevaban a uno de sus hombros, dejando que su perfume flotara entre ellos. Rin sintió su mirada y no le fue difícil adivinar que estaba sonriendo cuando la empujo más contra sí haciendo que sus caderas chocaran

—Sí dices algo me voy —murmuro entre dientes sabiendo que no se quedaría callado.

—No eh dicho nada —se excuso siguiendo los pasos de ella

—Lo has pensado

Las manos masculinas la soltaron cuando ella meneo sus caderas hacía bajo en un descenso lento y tortuoso, Len la tomo de las manos y la volvió a enderezar deslizando sus dedos por la piel expuesta de los brazos hasta regresar a su cadera y enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Rin tiro la cabeza a un lado y llevo sus manos detrás del cuello de Len siguiendo el ritmo con su pelvis, meciéndose como un barco a la deriva. La voz de Miku y Piko era todo lo que sus sentidos captaban junto al cuerpo de Len que se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único existente, ambos hundidos en la melodía y en el tacto contrario. La respiración del Kagamine golpeaba su cuello produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable y que su piel se erizara. Su cuello siempre había sido su punto débil, cualquiera podría someterla con tan solo tocarla ahí.

Su cerebro se desconectó dejando todo de lado y disfrutando del momento.

No importaba nada ya. Ya no le daría más vueltas a lo de Matsuda ni mucho menos se dejaría doblegar por las filosas palabras de Cul, ni siquiera Len podría enfadarla pues ya tenia sus manos encima de ella y lo estaba satisfaciendo con ese baile.

Solo un baile, se dijo así misma aun enredada entre sus brazos

Rin soltó el agarré del cuello de Len cuando la hizo girar sobre si misma hasta quedar frente a frente. Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por sus costados encontrando un hogar en su espalda y caderas, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran entre la fina tela del disfraz, justo debajo de la capa roja que la convertía en la caperucita roja; inevitablemente se vio atraída hacía él hasta que su pecho hizo contacto con el contrario sacándole un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Aturdida por la música, las luces, el movimiento y el contacto cercano y peligroso de Len, levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro de él a escasos centímetros. Seguían bailando, más lento, más sensual, más provocador.

—No lo intentes —advirtió Rin llevando las manos a los hombros anchos.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del Kagamine la dejo sin palabras, era la primera vez que notaba algo de la personalidad de Rinto en él. A pesar de ser hermanos ella siempre los considero muy diferentes, Rinto era más maduro y seductor por el simple hecho de que él era consciente de sus armas, pero Len parecía no emplear esas armas con ella, solo la presionaba y sometía hasta tenerla donde quería para actuar.

—No es necesario —respondió tomando con delicadeza y lenta parsimonia una de las piernas femeninas y llevándola a la altura de su cadera, obligándola a inclinarse y a tomarlo por el cuello para no caer, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron cuando él prosiguió —, no te besaré a menos que tú lo quieras… ¿lo quieres? —preguntó insinuante haciendo caer en cuenta a Rin de la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos. El aire era pesado y la temperatura del lugar parecía subir, incluso fue consciente de lo cercanos que estaban.

Por supuesto que no lo quería, ella no deseaba nada de él. Len era odioso, pesado, insoportable y suponía que podía usarla como le diera la gana, ella no podía desear un beso de él ¿no?

La canción seguía flotando entre ellos y las personas bailando sin prestarles atención, ni siquiera cuando ella estaba suspendida en el aire y Len la sostenía de la cintura haciéndola arquear la espalda. Su pecho en alto y expuesto como si fuera la ofrenda para un Dios al que debía saciar. Rin dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás incapaz de pensar claramente al tenerlo literalmente sobre ella, incitándola a decir que sí deseaba ser besada al tenerlo tan cerca que era imposible no desear unir sus labios. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin besar a alguien, así que consideraba normal querer volver a experimentar esa sensación placentera, la primera vez que Len la beso no contaba, no cuando lo considero como una mala experiencia.

Una sensación húmeda en la base de su cuello la hizo estremecer como si la misma electricidad atravesara su cuerpo, Len la besaba ahí, aprovechándose de su mente divagarte. Sus labios se apretaron fuertemente prohibiendo que el sonido saliera.

—¿Lo quieres? —volvió a preguntar incorporándola abruptamente y cerrando todo espacio entre sus cuerpos, solo las capas de ropa los separaba. Ambos sentían los latidos de corazón del contrario, el subir y bajar de sus pechos y sus pieles calientes y sudorosas tocándose.

¿Lo quería?

¿Quería ser besada por él?

Estaba en una fiesta, algo ebria, sí, deseaba divertirse sin consecuencias posteriores y sin compromisos, tal como debía ser. Len simplemente le ofrecía lo que quería, un rato de placer, un bálsamo para dejar sanar su corazón herido. Sin compromisos no había daño y mucho menos un '_después_', solo sería algo de una noche, un rato. Siempre podía culpar al alcohol, después de todo era lo que seguramente la orillaba a meditar tal proposición que estando sobria declinaría sin dudarlo.

Sin darse cuenta su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sus dedos ya estaban enredados en los cabellos rubios de Len, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento mientras la melodía final retumbaba en sus oídos, otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada, Rin parecía suplicante y a la vez renuente a su contacto, como si ella viera algo en él que quisiera y odiara, todo al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos que jugaban con su cabello lo empujaron hacía la boca femenina en una invitación silenciosa. Labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados entregándosele como él quería, esta vez no parecía haber un engaño como la vez en su habitación, no cuando era ella quien le daba permiso a besarla y lo incitaba a ello.

Sus labios se encontraron en una caricia desesperada y nada delicada, todo lo que los rodeaba quedo en segundo plano tan pronto se vieron en un pelea de dominación. Retándose mutuamente, casi devorándose el uno al otro, porque en ese beso solo había hambre carnal, nada de sentimentalismos baratos, solo deseos de satisfacerse a sí mismos a base del otro.

Esa noche la caperucita había caído en los engaños del lobo, quien gustoso le demostraría que tan feroz podía ser, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que al final del cuento devoraría a la chica, justo como el lobo astuto, calculador y territorial que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Es una canción también conocida como pomp and circumstance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, iniciemos con las notas de autora.<strong>

**Los disfracez pues ya todos desde el capitulo anterior cayeron en cuenta de como iban para la pareja principal, sip, lo hice basado en la canción "The wolf fell in love with red riding hood", adoro esa canción, me da un airé melancólico. Gumi y Kuroneko representan la canción de "Ah wonderful cat life", adoro a Gumi en esa canción, como en casi todas sus canciones. Miku usa el traje de pirata que usa en el Project Diva, adoro su ropa en los juegos, y Kaito viste igual que en su vídeo "Yami no ou".**

**No se como se tomaran todo esté capitulo, incluso yo me quede algo anonadaba con algunas partes. En fin, siempre eh querido decir eso de ser lesbiana para que dejen en paz cuando se sale a bailar. Incluso me ah pasado que estando sentada en la mesa se acercan para abordarte, nada lindo eh de decir. Cul es un serpiente venenosa, tal vez la sigamos viendo más adelante, después de todo también esta en el negocio del modelaje. Y en cuanto al final ni yo se que decir ._.**

**A responder review's:**

**Sychronicity girl:** ¡Yey! Len no es tan malo, simplemente que los métodos que usa no son los correctos. Con respecto a Rin pues realmente ella lo protegió porque él no inicio la pelea, solo fue para parar una revuelta y que los sacaran a patadas xD

¡Acertaste con los disfraces! *le da una paleta*

¿Len más malvado? xD creo que aun les falta ver de que otras cosas es capaz de hacer.

**Lina Makone:** Tú me agradas xD

Me mataste de risa con lo de jadeando como simio, la imaginación siempre termina matándome de diversas formas. ¿En serio te agrada? Me haces tan feliz, ya me sentía mal por tanta negativa hacía él. Len 1 - Matsuda 0 Lo sigo diciendo, tú me agradas :)

Sí tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar, perdón por tanto enredo

Soy chica :3 Lo sé, Pc suena muy ambiguo, jejeje.

Me gustaría seguir leyendo tus comentarios, me hiciste el día con tú humor. No te preocupes, yo también soy un asco dejando review xD

**Rain Hartvee:** Cambiaste tú nombre *-* Me gustan tus elecciones.

Tus comentarios me dan una sarta de risa. Sip esto va a terminar en harem xD Broma, no soy fan de aquello; ¿Quien dice que no lo intentaran? xD Solo porque Miku los deja cortos no hacen nada; Tú primicia tiene buen titulo, alguna vez lo usaré xD No me había dado cuenta de ello, pero ser hermosa, heredera y modelo tiene sus problemillas xD Esta historia será drama, drama everywhere, todo lo contrario a mis otros escritos, así que habrán más lobos en busca de esta terca caperucita.

Gracias por ser mi beta en traducción :'D Te buscaré en MP

Gracias, me mejoré rápido, aunque me volé todas las pestañas centrales de mi ojo izquierdo, parece una ventana ;3;

**Lectora Fantasma:** Tu amorsh me hace feliz :)

Aquí tienes tu actualización, espero que la disfrutaras.

**Kiaraen Kagamine:** Frijolito aquí tienes tú capitulo ansiado, espero que te guste. Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos, aguanta :)

Difícil pregunta ¿Finnick o Peeta?

Pues Peeta, el panadero es un pedacito de cielo, Finnick también tiene lo suyo, pero nadie supera a Peeta. Yo lloré océanos de sangre al leer su muerte, aun sigo preguntándome: ¿Por qué suzanne, por qué? En el tercer libro odie tanto a Katniss por pensar en matar a Peeta, cuando vea la segunda parte de Sinsajo me dará un ataque, lo sé.

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** Muchas gracias, espero que la historia te siga gustando, me gustaría leerte más seguido más adelante. Disfruta esta actualización :)

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, hoy estoy emocionada porque recientemente me enteré que gané tercer lugar en un concurso en el que participe, lo hace una autora llamada Yumi Kazahaya, es famosa en el fandom de Soul Eater (Recomiendo su historia llamada Akuma no Bara), por otro lado saldré de paseo con una vieja amiga, iremos a un café que llevo meses queriendo ir y mi mejor amiga me regalo un libro que anhelaba leer.**

**Pensaba actualizar antes pero termine hundiéndome en tristeza y melancolía por la época del año, en este fandom no lo eh dicho pero estoy pasando por un momento algo difícil emocionalmente. Ya pasaron nueve meses y aun me siento tan rota como ese día trágico. Y bueno, mi mejor amiga al darme el libro me dejo un mal sabor de boca porque ese gesto solo era entre esa persona y yo, era nuestra rutina anual, solo de nosotras y a pesar de querer hacerme sentir mejor solo me hizo sentir peor. Es gracioso, porque los libros no duran en mis manos, pero hasta la fecha no eh tenido el valor de quitarle el plástico y leerlo.**

**En fin, se que empeoraré con las fiestas y eso, por eso me disculpó de ante mano al no actualizar hasta el próximo año, que es lo más seguro. **

**Les deseo bonitas fiestas. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2015 a todos.**

**Nos leemos luego gente bonita.**

**Pc fuera.**


End file.
